Unbroken Bonds
by Sarayu
Summary: serendiptiy... or just fate... whatever be it... however cliched... when love blooms...you know you're in heaven... and can it be for the two here... for anyone?..even the most unexpeced friendly enemies? read and find out...
1. Thing of the past

**_Unbroken bonds…._**

**Disclaimer: **This to inform all those people in the suits that I had nothing to do with this! He did it! Honest Milord! Points to Tasuki chewing the daisies In other words, I don't own F.Y. but the names you're not familiar with are mine. So, touch them, Die! MWAHAHA! Oops! Sorry! Lots of sugar lately!

**_CHAPTER: 1  
_****_THING OF THE PAST._**

"Write to me about yourself. I've missed you a lot. And you still haven't filled out my slam book. Do that, maybe you could send me a video of your self so I can see you and your family. Nadya. Please. Talk to me.

Yours truly,

Cassy."

"Well why not? A documentary of my life might do good for the two of us sister."

She folded the letter that had arrived that morning.

"It will do us both good." She got up and went to get the camcorder to make her biographical video.

"On. Play/ Record. All set." She sat down in front of the couch where she had positioned her camera.

Through the eye of the camera

Through the camera eye one can see a fair young brunette sitting on the plush white Futon in her simply yet beautiful decorated leisure-room in white.

Dressed in white shorts and a spaghetti strap white top, she had satin like brown tresses naturally highlighted with blonde streaks held up in a pony tail which failed to keep them all in tact, slender whitish legs and a petite yet beautiful figure, just right for the woman of 23.

A smile that lit up many lives lit her face and brought joy into her eyes and a light of happiness when she began to speak. A soft voice that would soothe a distressed friend as naturally as a person can laugh, mesmerize a date for the evening.

She is Nadya. Nadya Arwen Matthews.

Through the eyes of the camera

She begins speaking to the camera…

"Cassy. Hi.

Long time no see or hear.

How are you? I'm fine here dear, as I'm sure you can see. You've always been close to me but we've lost contact since I left for Tokyo right. You know my story till then right, well to tell you the truth my life as I know it now began only after I went there.

You asked me for a tape. Why don't I tell you what happened till today since I went there. I'm sure you won't miss a 3-hour video. It will explain all the changes you see in me now.

It all started 6 years ago…

(Flash back)

She was walking down the hall with its wooden floors. Delicately decorated doors, ornate handles and impressively shiny nameplates.

Reading them one by one she walked up to the stairs. Stopping at the door just before the stairs leading to the first floor of the 5-story apartment complex, she smiled.

"Mr. K. Ito." She said to herself as she thought of the sweet old couple that lived there.

It brought a smile to her lips, when she found small opportunities to spend time with the sweet Mrs. Ito and Genius Mr. Ito and help them out in anyway possible, with her friend helping her.

"I wonder how they've been doing. I must see them before I leave." She told herself and began her climb up again.

Reaching the first floor she again stopped in front of the glass case for the notice board and checked herself in it.

There she stood, a young 16-year-old, brown hair, long brown blonde tress hanging about her shoulder. In a white two-piece dress with thin straps holding it up on top of the figure hugging white tee, in contrast to the tiny pink floral pattern on her dress, it showed that she was fit and very attractive.

She adjusted the straps of the light cream bag that her shoulders sheltered and moved the books in her hands aside so she could look at herself better.

She smiled satisfied. "Not bad Nadya. Your simplicity pleases me. You could cut down on the jewelry though." She told herself.

Eyeing the thin silver chain with a small heart dollar, small white studs and the thinnest heart bracelet she could find, in the glass, she thought again, "Nah. This is as simple as you can get. I'm sure he'll like it as well." She shrugged. Her watch's alarm rang reminding her of her mission.

"Oh Damn. I should get moving. You have a busy evening remember Nadi? B. Ball then meeting the guys… and then…" she chuckled to herself. "And that too."

She hurried on. Reaching a simple off white door with just as impressive handle and knocker she stopped.

"I should tell him to get a name plate for himself too. He deserves it." She said softly.

Just as she was about to knock she heard voices inside. Letting her curiosity get the best of her she put her ear to the door as stealthily as possible.

* * *

Author's Note: That's it for now folks. Any constructive criticisms are welcome! Thanks for reading! 


	2. Secrets & Rules

**_CHAPTER_:2**

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Fushigi Yuugi. If we did, I'de partying with Tasuki and my Beta reader would be the Empress of Khonan.

SECRETS…RULES.

Once her ear was to the door she could hear clearly as if the door were wide open she could only imagine what the speaker looked like.

INSIDE:

"But your highness." The speaker was tall, with turquoise blue hair, bangs sticking out at odd angles, clad in simple Khaki shorts and a tee shirt to match his hair.

His face though had the lightest marks of a fading scar right across his left eye. Excluding that he was down right dishy. His voice, which would have usually sounded squeaky and jolly, was now deep and serious.

His hands held out in the air gave the signs of protest as his brown eyes eyed the guy standing in front of him with his hands crossed across his chest.

He was tall too. Brown hair, chopped short but long enough to show its satin finish and bounciness when he moved his head. Amazing Orbs of golden brown for eyes, and perfect looks for the roll of Prince Charming…he looked just too beautiful to be a guy.

But he definitely was the guy of importance at the minute…, which was shown in his erect posture not even allowing a fold of his blue shirt with the rolled up sleeves to be seen.

"Chichiri." The guy shot out at once. "I told you don't call me that."

"Hotohori. Think about what you're saying." Chichiri continued. "This is the book we're talking about. He's still a character in it. And he's not human outside it."

"That's just a load of nonsense. How come Taka was real when he came here for Miaka? And Tasuki was just as human as anyone else during the summoning? Explain that to me hot shot."

Chichiri fell silent thinking of an answer, but some one else spoke up.

"Heika-" Hotohori glared at the speaker.

A tall female, lavender hair and just as lavender eyes, showed that she was beautiful… but every thing else would point out that she was a he had it not been for the long hair.

The Grey Track suit, the firm build and up tightness would easily qualify her for a him. But this was her.

"Nuriko. Are you stupid or something? I just finished telling him not to call me that a minute ago." Hotohori replied frustrated and then glared at the rest of the people sitting in the room.

All the Suzaku Seishi and his priestess were present but for one. He was the topic of discussion. Tasuki.

"Okay. Hotohori. Fine? What's the point in bringing him here anyway? We're normal here. He can't fight or use his beloved Tessen here. He's more suited for Konan. He'll get bored here and feel out of place. And besides we're all here because we reincarnated." She told him with an air of bossiness. "There _is_ a reason why he isn't here."

"Dear Cousin…that reason is no reason to keep him there. It's down right silly."

He replied in the same irritated manner.

"But it is important Hotohori." His priestess answered. His eyes softened when he looked at her sitting there in a pair of shorts and a simple tee shirt holding her beloved Taka with her other free hand. She was just as beautiful as he knew her. Same beautiful brown hair…green eyes and she was the same beautiful person. But he reminded himself of the person sitting by her side in the couch holding her close to him. Taka Sukunami.

"Are you really telling me that's a good reason to keep him there Miaka." He couldn't keep the softness out of his voice. "Are _you _telling me that?"

She seemed taken aback.

"But he hasn't found love. And he won't here either. If I were right I'd say he is a misogynist." Taka answered coming to her aid.

"Well you're wrong."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Have you fallen in love then Nuriko? And What about Chiriko here?" he shot a glance at the brown hared 13- year-old sitting there absorbed in his book.

"What?" he looked up.

"Nothing kid. We were just puzzling over why they made you shorter here." Taka Laughed out as Chiriko scowled. But this got him a sharp whack on his hand from miaka.

"Well." Hotohori turned back to Nuriko.

"I suppose so." She turned red.

"And who might that be with?" Hotohori's eyes glinted with mischief. He loved getting the kick out of the past like this,

"You know. Supposedly you… thank god I am in my senses not to do that now." She smirked seeing his trick.

"Back to the point." Chichiri interrupted them. "We can't bring him here just like that. There are rules as to who can pass through the book into this world and who cannot."

"We'll take care of that. But the reason is still stupid Chichiri."

"I know. But he hasn't found a true love for himself. I doubt he will. I've known the guy for quite a while and he's a bandit through and through."

"Maybe we can change that here. Maybe he can find love here. There's always a chance. Anything is possible."

"I agree." Miaka nodded.

"Come on guys. This is Tasuki. Not any nut on the road. Okay. Yes Tasuki's the nut. But he won't go for it. He would have by now if he were interested. Not that I want to admit it…but he is one hot looking guy. To top that he's a bandit with skills." Taka nodded thoughtfully.

"Don't ask me why Hotohori. I'd rather you asked Taiitskun. He has to find love."

"TO leave her there alone and reincarnate here again in the middle of his life. I don't think so. I'd rather he found a suitable girl for himself here. He has better chances here. And besides we're all here. It's not fair he should be left there." Hotohori replied in the irritated tone he had in the beginning.

"But-"

"No buts. AS your Heika, if you still think that of me. You will all agree and help me bring him here."

There was silent and every one nodded somberly. "Yes Heika."

"Oi." He sighed to himself at this. "When are they going to learn? I'm Just Hotohori you guys, please. Don't let the secret out. Call me anything but that. Now we'll talk about this later… I have a project to get to. You have lives of your own I'm sure."

"Project?" Nuriko's brows were raised with curiosity.

"Yes. With my partner."

"I'd have thought you'd become a beautician Hori." She chortled. "You did care so much for the way you looked."

"Yeah, Fates turned their plates and I'm a Physics student with a project to do. So kindly…" he turned and gestured to the door. But at that moment they heard a soft thud outside.

Curious to know what made that noise, Nuriko walked to the door and swung it open, only to stand surprised.

"Hello." She grinned amused. "Can I help you?"

* * *

Please read and review. That's all we ask for and that's all you've gotta do! Sayonara for now. 


	3. SURPRISE DEAR FRIEND!

**_CHAPTER: 3_**

**SURPRISE DEAR FRIEND.**

Arwen froze when she heard a voice addressing her.

She had fallen to the floor shocked out of her senses to find out that the Hotohori was right here and he was one of her closest friends.

She grinned embarrassed as she hastily collected the books she was holding and straightened up.

"Nuriko. Hi." She stammered.

"Aren't you the girl from College? What're you doing here?" Nuriko asked surprised.

"Well… um… I was looking for Hori and I think I've got the wrong address. Well I'll be seeing you then." She turned away hastily and started to leave. When Nuriko muttered, "Hori?"

She froze as she heard another voice, and a hand catching her by the elbow, "Arwen. Hi."

She was spun around on her feet to meet the mesmerizing golden orb like eyes of Hotohori.

"Hori. Hi." She said half groaning half nervous.

"Hori?" Nuriko repeated doubtfully as she eyed him holding onto her.

"What're you doing here?" he stepped out of the apartment.

"Well I – came to see you. But you have company so I'll come by later, Bye." She tried to walk out of his grip but he wouldn't let go

"Nonsense. They're just friends. They were just leaving, why don't I introduce them to you."

"It's really okay- " she began.

"No come. But first." He stooped over bending his 6-foot body to reach her 5foot 4-inch high figure so he could wrap his arms around her and give her a warm hug.

"You look beautiful today. I love it." He smiled warmly before ushering her inside.

Nuriko's Jaw dropped at this gesture but she shut the door and followed them in.

He stood her in front of the whole gang as she looked around at them nervously.

He smiled as he put his arm protectively around her shoulder, earning raised eyebrows from everyone in the room.

"Guys. This is Nadya Arwen Matthews my lab and Physics partner. You know… she's in our class. She sits beside me." They nodded just as shocked at Nuriko was, at hearing him speak of her so warmly.

"Arwen, this is my gang, come on guys. Be nice." They snapped out of it and got up to shake hands. They were all introduced and she smiled a little more comfortably having him hold her warmly all the while.

She already liked Taka with his Black hair and purple eyes, Chichiri with his peacock bangs. She had to fight the temptation to ruffle it. Seeing this he grinned running his hand through his hair.

"She your girlfriend too _Hori_?" Nuriko smirked as she walked to the door.

Both of them turned red at this. "I told you guys." He glared at her; "I have to work on a Physics project now. Isn't there someone else you could bug before I lose my temper?"

"Oh! Yes. Of course." She added hastily. "Well have a great um dat- uh- "_Physics Project" Hori." _She grinned and left after giving Arwen a nod.

The others took their leave and Hori closed the door behind them.

She dropped her books and bag onto he couch and plumped down on it as he walked back smiling at her.

He was still very pink. "Don't mind them. They're crazy."

"I like them. A lot. Especially Taka." She grinned at him as he sat close beside her.

"Well what brings you here? Want something to drink?"

"Well. No. I came here about the project and…" her voice trailed off.

"And…" he gestured on, absentmindedly moving the bangs away from her eyes.

She turned to him and looked at him determinedly. "Hori." She said, "I'm sorry. But I overheard everything you were talking about."

"What?" he got up on his feet.

"Are you really the Hotohori of Konan? The Heika?" she got up.

He was totally shocked as to how to react. He merely nodded but he stooped over at once and pulled her upright as she began to bow to him.

"Arwen! What the hell are you doing?" he exclaimed.

"Bowing. I have to pay my respects to you your grace." She bowed her head looking down.

"Listen." He gently lifted her face up with a finger under her chin. "Please. I'd like to be normal here. I want friends. Not more subjects. I've had enough of that life. Please Arwen, if you respect me at all."

He said it with so much sadness and meaning that she could see it in his golden globe like eyes which she stared into totally mesmerized. She nodded.

He let go of his hand at her shoulder and stepped back.

"So you know." She nodded again.

"Then you should know that the people who were here were-" he began as he sat down, holding his head in his hands.

"The Suzaku Seishi and the Suzaku no miko." She finished as she sat down and put her arm around his shoulder soothingly. He looked up surprised.

"How do you-"

She shrugged, "Everyone knows."

"WHAT!" he exclaimed.

"As a Myth that is. I did my research from the library."

He sighed. "So you heard."

"Hey wasn't someone missing? The orange headed obnoxious one."

"Tasuki."

"Yeah him."

"We were talking about him." He replied confused.

"Oh right. That's a shitty reason to keep someone trapped in a ruddy old book."

"I know. That's what I keep saying to- hey! What do you mean shitty reason."

"So what if he hasn't found true love, a soul mate? He is a soul on his own and that's reason enough to be alive and human." She shrugged again casually. "You know I don't like this girlfriend boy friend thing. Too much effort. Waste of time and duh! Guys for boy friends! Who needs em?"

Hori as she called him smiled at his friend. She was a mixture of everything. He liked her for all of this. She reminded him of Tasuki when she was just as obnoxious at times.

For a few seconds he was doubtful if Tasuki hadn't reincarnated as his friend sitting by his side. They were so alike in a lot of ways. But he brushed the thought aside quickly as it gave him the creeps.

"Suzaku the two of you!" he nodded his head amused.

"Oh the Red Chicken."

" Oh come off it! He's a Phoenix."

"Okay a red Chicken that burns to ashes and comes to life from it every 500 years. Big deal. Pluck it an' I'm sure it'll look the same." She giggled at his annoyed look.

"Forget it." He gave up seeing no point in arguing further.

"So what are you gonna do about bringing him here. There are rules as to who can pass through the book you know."

"No we- Hey! Again!"

"What?"

"How do you know so much about it even if it is a Myth?"

"I just do, well… I guess you can figure it out on your own. I must be going now. See ya," she got up in a hurry and left after picking up her things.

"See you." He called after her. He felt he had just been hit by a cyclone.

"Oh by the way. I'll tell you some ideas to help out later. Bye." Her head popped back in for a second smiled at him and then disappeared.

"Idea?"

* * *

There! Another update! And you know what to do! - Read and review! Thank you. 


	4. Be Nice Sir!

**_CHAPTER_**:**_4_**

BE NICE SIR.

She was walking out of the apartment in a hurry and hurrying down the street when someone suddenly clamped two hands around her eyes.

She froze on the spot.

"Julian!" she exclaimed.

"How did you know it was me?" he took his hands off and came to stand in front of her.

"I don't forget my friends and besides, I'd recognize this anyway." She held up his hand fingering the thin gold friendship ring he had bought for the two of them.

"Oh." She nodded and continued her walk. He walked beside her after taking her books from here.

"Where were you anyway? I was looking all over fer ya." He nodded his deep brown hair out of his eyes, which were obstructing his vision blurring his spectacles.

She looked up into his handsome face and into wonderfully bright shiny gray eyes, which seemed to soothe her reminding her of a loved one, and smiled.

"Don't you know already Juls?" she grinned.

"Yeah. But so long."

"I had some things to talk over."

"SO you ditched me for some other guy."

"Julian."

"That is the truth. You know, ever since this guy came into your life…you've been neglecting me."

"Juls. That's ridiculous. I just had dinner at your place yesterday. You don't even invite Tory over. I just spent my lunchtime with you and I am away for half an hour and I'm neglecting you? That's absurd and you know it. By the way Mister! Torii was angry with me for keeping you to myself all week. Go be with him. He is your best friend."

"So are you."

"I know that darling. But he's your childhood friend. You shouldn't ignore him completely."

"But I'm afraid you'll forget me like that."

"No I won't. We can still do everything together. Just pay a little more attention to him. Please."

"Okay." But he jumped, dropping the books in his hands as some covered his eyes like he had done to Arwen a few minutes ago.

"Hey!" he removed his glasses to wipe the smudge off as the person who had done this had taken her hands away.

"Rene! What the hell is the matter with you!" he exclaimed putting his glasses back on.

"What's the big point in smudging my glasses? Can't you see I'm busy here, Go away!"

Arwen stared at him totally shocked and angry at his behavior. But then she turned to the girl he was shouting at and felt sorry for her at once seeing tears in her beautiful gray eyes like Julian himself. She was in a figure hugging tee shirt and long skirt with long slits, in black, her hair seemed to be darker than her clothes, making her look as bright as a pink rose.

"Julian!"

"What?" he turned to Arwen after he picked up the books. She nodded to Rene whose lips were trembling.

"AW Man! Don't cry Rene! I didn't mean it. I was just irritated. I'm sorry." He moved to wipe her tears away only to drop the books again, making both the girls laugh.

He grinned as he got up but was nudged by Arwen.

"Oh Rene. You know Nadya."

"Nadya this is Rene. She's in class. She's also doing med with me."

"Hi." Arwen smiled pleasantly and held out her hand to shake.

After politely doing this Rene turned to him but seeing that he was staring at Arwen's face even without blinking or noticing that she was there, made her really very sad again. She hesitated to tell him what she came for.

"Uh- Julian –I …" her voice trailed off. But Arwen was waiting anxiously for her to speak up.

"What's the matter dear? Is it private? I could leave if you want." She smiled softly. At this Julian snapped out of his gaze.

"No. It's just-"

"I'll leave then. See you Juls. I'll see you at school too Rene bye." She reached for her books in Julian's hands but he caught her hand and turned to Rene.

"Look I think you know I'm busy now. And I'm sure what you wanted to say to me you could say in front of her. I don't hide things from her." His voice was a little irritated as before.

"Of course I can tell you But-"

"Look Julian, It's Okay. I'll just leave."

"Arwen shut up." He turned back to her. "Rene you're wasting good time now. Spit it out." her face became even sadder right in front of Arwen and she felt like strangling him for doing this to Rene.

"I was just going to talk to you about our project work Julian, I was wondering if you would be free later…"

"Well I'm not." He said flatly.

Arwen was outraged at this coldness in him. She gave him a sharp nudge as Rene turned a little and glared at him when he looked down. She nodded again to Rene and glared at him even more dangerously, while hissing, "Make yourself free then Julian!"

"Uh-" he began doubtfully after swallowing hard. "Maybe…I can free myself. I'll come by later okay. Please don't cry for this." He was ashamed at his own behavior.

This instantaneously brought a smile upon her face.

She nodded to the two of them and left happily, Arwen smiled at seeing that she would have pranced all the way had she been alone. But then she turned and glared at Julian, snatched her books from him and walked off without a backward glance leaving totally bewildered.

He snapped out of it a second later and jogged to catch up.

"Don't talk to me! You should be ashamed of yourself Mr. Fox junior. I'm disappointed with you, now go away!" she said before he could talk.

"But! Ari! She's a pain! She keeps sticking to me like something I don't want to have her hanging off my neck all the while. She's such a bore." He protested trying to take back the books. She snatched it again and then walked off again.

"You want me to do that! Why not her? As far as I have seen and heard. She's smart, talented and you'd be a bloody fool to miss being friends with her that's all I could say."

She stormed off.

But she smiled as she left him staring after her.

"That'll tell him. Now I just wonder what Tory will say to this. I hope he's at the court."

* * *

This is for all the people who have been reading my story…I know you're out there! And thank you. But I would be more happy if you'd just review!

Pweeeeseeee? See ya!


	5. Mystery in the Night

**_CHAPTER_:5**

MYSTERY IN THE NIGHT.

What can I do to help these guys bring Tasuki here? There are rules as to who can come. But…there's always a loophole. Maybe the book will have magic on it's own. But the question is…where is the book? She sat on the bench watching a few guys from her college play a B. Ball game.

She was so lost in a Myriad of thoughts that she didn't notice a guy walking up to her.

Black hair brown eyes tall, fair and handsome he was a dish too…for the eyes to feast on. Had there been his college girls… they'd have drooled all over the place and fainted just seeing him walking up to them in gray and black college B. Ball uniform and a B. Ball under one arm, wiping off the sweat from the game as he walked.

"Hey Kid. Wattcha thinking about?" he dropped into a seat by her side on the stands.

"Oh. Hi Tory." She smiled at him. "I was just thinking about something that happened earlier."

"Really. You might want to spare your brains to work out more tactics for the game with me and the coach." He smiled as he took the drink he was offered.

"You know what Tory. Julian has a fan."

"Fan? Whom?" He asked anxiously.

"René. I think."

"René?" he was mildly amused. "From class?"

"Yeah. Her." He burst out laughing at this.

"What's so funny?"

"Well she's been behind him, assuming that he's the Mr. Perfect for her. She pops up wherever he goes."

"But he's being mean to her and that's not like him. I don't like him one bit like that! And you can tell your best friend I'm not ever going to talk to him because he was like that today."

"Look Ari. Don't get cross with him. He tried being nice. But it is bugging to have someone follow you like a shadow," he said defensively.

"You know then I should be the same way with him!" she exclaimed irritated by this excuse. "He is like that to me. Guess what. My shadow was right outside Hori's apartment complex waiting for me to step into the sun so he could catch hold of me. What do you say to that?"

"You're his best friend."

"So are you. He's a fool and you're being idiotic sticking up and giving him excuses to be mean. Ruby was like that to you and she was even louder and ten times more Obnoxious with you, she literally hung from your neck. She's your girlfriend now and your fiancée no- "

"Hold it right there! We're not there yet!" he interrupted but he was blushing profusely for a guy while smiling sheepishly.

She grinned. "You know you'll end up there, just looking out for you brother." She winked at him.

"We'll see sis."

"By the way. Do you know some thing about that universe of the four gods myth?" she asked.

"Well…I heard somewhere that…the book was supposedly in Tokyo national Library."

"Really? Do you think it's there now?"

"Maybe. But It's a Myth Ari."

"I know. I'll see you later Tory. Gotta go." She got up and picked up her things in a hurry after glancing at her watch.

"Hey! What about the tactics and the game?" he called after her.

"Later, Tomorrow. Gotta run, bye."

"You don't have to be anywhere now Ari." He tried his level to get her to stay. But she waved and disappeared through the door.

* * *

"Phew! Here at last." She sighed relieved and shut the door to her apartment with a swift snap.

* * *

"Juls. You shouldn't have done that, no matter what."

"You believe her more than me? Your own best friend."

"No I believe the truth. You tend to be like this sometimes. It's a bit too much to act like that with a girl when she wants to be close to you. You needn't be lovey-dovey. Just be nice and not mean,"

"Humph. A bit rich for you to say that don't you think, with Ruby. I don't want to end up like that. I have some one else in mind."

"This someone is really getting to me you know. Just spit it out who is she!"

"No Way!"

"Fibber, there is no one is there? Anyway. You better be nice if you want your beloved Ari to talk to you at all Juls. You be mean to Ari and I won't be your friend I'll be her big brother!" he gave his friend a playful punch on his arm as they walked home that evening.

"Fine."

"Wait! Do you hear that?"

"Hear wha- wait! I hear it." They stopped and turned to look down the road. There was a low buzz, which was getting louder telling them that the source was getting closer.

"5-4-3-2-1! There it is!" Julian said and their jaws hung open gawking at the source of the thundering Vroom.

A huge black Honda racing bike shot past them. The bike had disappeared in flash and left nothing but a trail of a dust on the gravel road.

"Wow." Was all they could say as they stared at the spot where they had seen the bike.

"Did you see him? Did you get a look at his face?" Julian asked as they began walking again, snapping out of their awe just like the others in the road.

"No. He always wears that Helmet!"

"But I still say he looks a bit too skinny for that bike. But it's amazing the way he handles that gorgeous bike." Julian nodded still in awe with the bike and its rider.

"I know. Gotta get my self one some day."

"That is a gorgeous bike. Anyone would want to own it. I'd give lot of money for that bike, I would. That glider guy is lucky. Should a been named Lightning or sammat like that was dang fast enough to hold the title." Tory nodded in agreement.

* * *

But how would she know so much even if it were a Myth Chiri?" A confused Hori asked the person at the other end of the phone.

"I don't know that Hotohori no da. If I were her and I were interested in this stuff, like her, I would have done more research. Like she has. No wonder no da; she is as brilliant a friend to get no da. You are lucky." Chichiri replied sounding confused and amused at the same time.

"Well. Tell me if you find out anything about where that book is,"

"I will no da. But I still think it's a wild goose chase no da."

"Then it is a chase I'm willing to begin. Good night Chiri. See you tomorrow."

"Oyasumimasen Hori-kun."

Hotohori put the phone down, stretched only to notice the window was open.

Yawning and stretching he walked to the window to shut it.

He heard a low buzz and intensifying Vroom. This snapped him to his senses and he became alert. He's here.

He leant out of the window and looked down. Right as he was… the Big black Honda racer with it's rider in black leather zoomed past his window. To his greatest shock somewhat surprise, the slim trim rider looked up and gave him a small nod in the second that he passed the street below his window.

Hori was impressed at this accuracy and talent to maintain speed and balance.

He let out a low whistle as he went back in wondering about the rider and his bike. Who he was, where he was from? Where he learnt to ride like that? Why was he always here at this specific time of the evening and why was he being so mysterious.

* * *

Arwen plopped back on her bed totally exhausted.

She rolled over and fell asleep after mumbling something about changing later. She reminded herself to tell Hori about the book being in the National Library the 'next thing tomorrow morning', but she fell asleep the instant her soft pillow cushioned her face in it.

"Tasuki's just gotta be here," she told herself in her sleep. "I have to get him here."

But as to why she thought that she really didn't know.

"I have to find the answer and tell him…"

* * *

Please read and review! Ja ne!


	6. A friend indeed

**_CHAPTER 6:_**

**A FRIEND INDEED**. 

The next day:

"That'll do for today right?" Arwen got up from her seat by Hori's side at the computer at the lab.

"I guess. I'll just look up a few more things. You go ahead."

"Thanks a bunch Hori. I really don't want to miss class again."

"I understand. Totally." He smiled as he got up.

"You're such a doll. Thanks. Bye!" she reached up and gave him a small kiss on his cheek, which made him blush.

"I love it when you're all shy." She grinned opening her book.

"Yeah, Well. With you I can expect the unexpected." He rubbed his cheek as he walked with her to the door.

"See you honey." She stepped out but totally immersed in her book.

He watched her leave; amused at the things they laughed and joked about.

"Arwen Watch-" he began calling out, as she was about to turn round the corner.

Before he could finish that line, Arwen crashed into someone who turned around to this corner. This person was like her too it seemed, her nose between a book as well.

Both of them crashed to the floor completely surprised and breathless.

"Out." Hori finished as he watched the two girls sit there completely astonished.

He nodded even more amused and began to walk to them.

"I'm sorry!" both the girls said at once as they got up.

"No I'm sorry. I should have seen where I was going." Arwen objected.

'No I'm sorry. If I hadn't been reading when I turned the corner I would have seen you." The other girl objected.

"Well I guess it was both our faults." Arwen smiled as they got down to pick up their books.

She eyed the girl from head to foot with a smile of liking as she watched her pick up her books.

She was simple. She had brown hair and brown eyes just like her but just a little darker, she was as fair and as pink as Arwen herself, but what she liked though was that, her eyes shined even from behind and small the thin black framed glasses. She wore a loose white shirt with high collars and loose sleeves and a calf length baby pink leg hugging skirt with slits. Slits! She noticed. "Oh."

"Is something wrong?" she asked Arwen.

"Hi. I'm Arwen. Arwen Matthews." She held out her hand forgetting what she wanted to say seeing her Guru Stephen Hawking' s book in her hand. A Physics student.

"I'm Anya, Anya Hayden." She shook Arwen's hand wearing a pleasant smile, which Arwen liked a lot.

"Oh. Yeah. Anya, Your slit just ripped a little more than it should."

"What!" she looked down at once. "Oh no! How will I walk?"

"Listen. Hold my hand and walk with the torn slit to my side. I'll fix it for you in the bathrooms."

"You don't have to trouble-"

"It's the least I could do." She cut Anya off.

"Ok we-" she stopped shocked seeing a guy walk up to them.

She was very drawn to his looks, yes. Who wouldn't, seeing this guy with perfect face, brown hair, golden eyes 6foot high, in black pants and a cream shirt walking to you rolling up his sleeves wearing a gentle smile.

But she couldn't be seen with a torn dress.

"I told you not to walk with your nose in a book so many times Arwen." He stopped in front of them. "This isn't the first time you've fallen like this. That's how you met me remember?" he turned to Anya. " And you should know better too."

Anya was in awe with the way his eyes twinkled with amusement.

Hori himself seemed to be in trance looking at Anya's face unblinkingly.

"Hori! Hori! Earth to Hori, come in Hori!" he felt himself being shaken.

"Houston. We have a problem."

He laughed out. "Good god. I thought you were asleep on your feet. With your eyes open!" she laughed hugging his hand.

Anya was somehow a little disappointed seeing her this close to him.

"I didn't want to say this but I told you so." He grinned down at Arwen.

"I know. Hori. I want you to meet my newest friend. Anya Hayden. She's a physics student too, I think." Anya nodded.

"But I haven't seen her in class, have you?" he looked down at Arwen then turned to Anya. Arwen shook her head.

"I've just transferred here. I have to come only a few days later. I'm having extra lesson's before I start to catch up to class." Anya replied.

"Anya, This is Hotohori Seishuku, he's one of my best friends, a wonderful boy friend and not to mention my lab and project partner." She smiled up at him.

_Boy friend._ Anya smiled at him sadly, but he was in a daze looking at her again.

"Hori! Be a nice boyfriend and go finish up work na? Before you shoot back out of this atmosphere looking at my beautiful friend here." She shook him again and he snapped out of his senses blushing again.

He nodded. "Anya and I have something to do, bye." She took Anya's hand and turned.

Anya and Hotohori nodded to each other as Arwen glued Anya to her side and began to walk.

Before she turned around the corner, Anya leant back hopefully to get a small glimpse of Hori, but he had begun going back.

She smiled amused as she knew that this was certainly the first time she had looked at a boy and liked him too much by just talking to him for just two minutes.

She looked down at Arwen chattering away, making conversation with her as she stitched her torn slit in the changing rooms.

She liked this girl right from her brown hair, brown eyes and pleasant smile, to her white shirt with rolled up sleeves, black vest with satin lining, to nicely fitting black pants, even down to her black slightly block healed clog boots.

She knew she would want her as her best friend all her life right then.

She could only hope.

What was even more exciting about being friends was…

_"Will I meet him again?"_


	7. Here at last!

**_CHAPTER_** **7**:

**Here at last:**

"Are you sure about that Taka?" Hori looked out of the window for the hundredth time that Sunday night. He was worried.

He was worried about Chichiri. He had been missing the whole day. Not even Nuriko, who shared his apartment with him, had seen him up since dawn.

"He must be at one of the libraries for sure."

"We've already checked the ones around here. We have even gone to the back of the library at school. He wasn't. You saw it." Taka argued.

"Maybe he met up with an old friend other than us and spent the day with him." Miaka said lightly, trying to lighten up the tension, "He is a very popular guy no da." She giggled at Taka's expression, "Not to mention cute."

"Well! Cute or not. He doesn't stand people up. Something must have happened."

Hey! What about the National library." Hori said suddenly.

"WE haven't looked there." Nuriko and Taka were on their feet.

"Why didn't we think of this be-" the door burst open and Chichiri hurried in really very excited.

"I did it!" he was breathing with great difficulty but he was obviously over joyed by a feat.

"What happened Chichiri? Where were you all this while? We were so worried about you and-" They began at once but he cut them off by turning to Hori.

"Your grace. Your wish is about to come true. I found it."

"Found what?"

"Found it." He nodded meaningfully; his eyes were gleaming with pleasure and satisfaction with himself.

"What?"

"That book. The! Book," Hori's eyes widened as well.

"Where?"

"Tokyo National! And I found something else too."

"Can we bring him back?"

"Something about it has changed though. I didn't get sucked in when I read it."

"Maybe that will be only when there is a purpose. Or maybe it just works with Miaka." Taka shrugged.

"WE don't have time to waste."

They started off. Once in Tokyo national library he led them right to the back.

"But you said there were rules for who could and who couldn't pass. You don't have that magic here too do you?" Hori asked as he followed Chichiri.

"No. But I don't think I need it here, or now. There' s magic here on it's own. There must be a reason. I think the gods want Tasuki to really come here as well."

"See. He was meant to be here."

"But how do we-" All of them stopped speechless as they saw an awesome sight.

The red bound book lay there in the last shelf, glowing bright.

"Oh! I get it!"

"What?"

"This thought kept coming to my head for the past week. Priestess and warrior seishi in this room, bound together by destiny bring forth the last bound to light, a new life."

"Okay now in human language please." Nuriko nodded.

"The Priestess, Miaka, and the warrior seishi. Us. In this room bound together by destiny, we just happen to live together in the same city. We come here today to bring forth the last bound, Tasuki, to light, give him a new life. Here no da." Chichiri explained.

"There should be some other reason for him being there then, not just love," Hori said,

The other's nodded. "But what?"

They walked closer to the book carefully.

"Miaka." Chichiri turned to her.

"I know," she walked to the book and picked it up carefully. Taka walked to her and put an arm around her.

She looked at him doubtfully. "Just for my own comfort, so you don't get pulled in."

"I'll do even that if I have to bring him here. You know that."

"I know you'll do anything for us. That's why I love you. Good luck." He smiled at her.

She drew a breath and opened it. Her heart beating fast she turned a page but to her surprise she didn't get pulled in.

The pages turned suddenly with the blast of icy air.

She read on.

He watches his fellowmen riding down the hill, full of energy all prepared.

Yet there is a small pang. Loneliness. His celestial family. He missed them all though content with leading life as the leader of the bandits. One by one they had disappeared from his life.

All that was left was he.

Still as bright looking, just as young at heart as he looked, he looked down, with his amber eyes filled with sadness, his fiery orange hair gleaming in the afternoon sun.

A flash disturbs his thoughts.

A gasp escapes his dry throat. "Miaka."

She was smiling at him from some sort of portal from another world.

She was still as beautiful as he remembered.

She reached out her hand, and without hesitation he took it.

Miaka was surprised when the book rose out of her hand and turned into a portal.

She saw Tasuki there and stared breathless. He looked absolutely hot!

She reached out her hand he did take it without hesitation.

To her horror she felt herself being lifted off her feet. Taka held onto her only to be lifted off his feet as well. Hori tugged him back.

"Hold onto me." He called out and all the seishi there held onto to the other.

Nuriko at the end of this human chain finally gave a might tug, making all of them crash on the floor.

Only now there wasn't the light. The sudden blast of all the elements, and, there was a new addition to the room.

Gleaming orange red hair, tanned fair skin. A smooth blemish less face held a small smile even beyond the mud, water and scorches.

It took them a minute to gather themselves and their symbols to stop glowing.

They scrambled closer.

He lay there unconscious and bruised and dirty, but his face showed happiness.

Nuriko tapped his face. He didn't wake up.

"I think we should take him to my place. He's out cold."

A few minutes later they were at Hori's apartment and Tasuki lay there on the couch still knocked out cold.

As they tended to his bruises, he began to wake up slowly.

Everything was a blur. The last thing he remembered was Miaka reaching out to him. He knew he had her hand in his, but was it a dream? It couldn't have been. Why would she come to him out of the blue out of nowhere, in the sky for heaven's sake!

No. It was a dream, he had probably been ambushed.

Slowly things cleared up; to his shock he didn't see trees or his room's ceiling.

It was a different, strange place. To shock him even more, his Suzaku seishi brothers and the priestess herself were looking down at him.

It wasn't a dream.

"Genrou." He heard Taka's voice, "Say something. Are you okay?"

He slowly sat up, unable to believe his eyes or his luck.

"Where am I?"

"You're here with us Genrou."' Miaka smiled. "With us in my world."

"But- how? There were rules, and the portal-"

"Look don't strain yourself, come, and let's eat." Hotohori smiled and pulled Tasuki to his feet.

He was seated at the head of a table with his other seishi and served generously.

As he sat there with his plate he wondered.

_Am I still in a dream? Who are these people? Why do they look like the seishi? What the hell is happening?_


	8. Whole new world

Disclaimer: I do not own FY! Hopefully my creations are just as good…yes precious. Yes, yes precious.

* * *

**_CHAPTER_**_ **8**:_ A WHOLE NEW WORLD. 

"Where am I?" Tasuki looked up after he had finished his generously laid feast.  
"Who are you people? Why am I here?" his voice was low and confused.

_I'm not supposed to be here, what happened? Why am I here! Something strange is going on. I know it! I just dam well know it._

Of course every one in the room knew just how bad it felt to be out of place and this confused. A warm smile greeted Tasuki on each face he looked to.

Mitsukake and Chiriko stood up.  
"Hotohori-Kun thank you for dinner. I'll have to take my leave now and drop Chiriko at home." Mitsukake and Chiriko bowed and left.

The others turned to Tasuki who was staring at Hori shocked.  
"Why did he just call you that?"

"Because Genrou. I am Hotohori. This is my world." He smiled gently.  
"Your world."  
"Yes. Miaka's and mine. This is not a dream." Taka smiled.

"But how-"

"We wanted to bring you here. As you would have realized we reincarnated here and we wanted you here with us in this world too. But as you know this too, there are rules as to who can come through the book." Tasuki nodded.

"Apparently the gods have their own reasons for sending you here. We were just the gateway and means." Hotohori smiled again and Tasuki marveled at his composure and how much his looks had changed.

"We aren't strangers you know." Taka spoke up casually. "You have spent a lot of time with us, in all sorts of things Tasuki- I mean gen-"  
"Tasuki is fine." Tasuki cut him short. These were the same people he knew and wanted to be with. Sure he would have liked to have this situation at home. But…something is better than nothing.

"Tasuki." Miaka spoke up softly. He turned to her and smiled with the same softness he had held for her as far as he had known. "How have you been? Are you okay now?"

He nodded. "I've been good." He lied. "AS happy as I can get. I'm fine now too." He began to settle into the familiar company. This was his family.

Settling down on the couch after dinner, Tasuki looked around as Hori walked in with some drinks.

"Strange place this is. What is it called again?" he asked looking out the window into the busy street.

"An apartment." Hori replied settling down in front of the TV. The others had left.

"Quite small this place is. Where do you really stay Heika?"

"Please Tasuki. Remember. Here I am Hotohori Seishuku. A student in the normal world. Call me Hotohori."

"Okay. Hotohori. Tell me. Where are we in your world?"

"Our world Tasuki. You're here to stay now." Hori smiled. "This is my home. And we're in Tokyo city."

"_This_ is your home?" Tasuki stared at him a little amused.

"Why? Is it that amusing?" Hori grinned smugly.

"No. Its' just that- uh- what the hell. Damn I'd have thought you of all people would live in a palace man! You were an emperor. And hell I thought this place would be filled with mirrors." Tasuki smirked.

"Had we been there I'd have had you head chopped off for this sort of insolence." Hori grinned wide. "Thankfully for both you and me brother we're not. No this is not that world. There are no palaces here. There is. But – uh well I don't live in one. I'm normal here for once."

Tasuki nodded smiling. _He has changed. In fact… he is normal here. As normal as he can get._

"Rest tonight Tasuki. We'll talk tomorrow." Hori got up. "You must be tired, I'll just put you up on the Futon."

Stopping in the hallway, he frowned. "Something's strange about this. he just appeared. We didn't have to do anything. How can that be with the rules?" he looked back into the living room to see Tasuki staring up at the ceiling in a daze.

"I can only imagine how hard this is for you. But… I can only assume there's a reason for it." He sighed and walked to his own room.

_It's a dream. I know it! Damn, how I wish it were true. _Tasuki turned over under the soft covers,_ it never is, and I always have the same ceiling and bed and window when I wake up. Let alone a whole new world._

He felt himself being shook. "Tasuki. Tasuki get up dude." He heard Hotohori's voice.

_It can't be. No, it's a dream._

His eyes shot open when his bedspread was pulled off and he was thrown to the floor from the couch.  
"What the hell! Kouji! I'mmna kill ya fer-" he stopped short seeing Hotohori grinning wide holding the comforter. "Hotohori." He blurted out.

"Good morning." He grinned even more. "Have a good night?"  
He nodded dazed.

"Get up man. And go freshen up with how I told you yesterday night and get into these." He knelt in front of Tasuki and handed him towels and clothes.

Despite himself Tasuki hugged the emperor he was least close to but felt he was born with now.

Hori smiled. "I know it still feels like a dream." He gave him a strong hug and came away. "But it's reality."  
"I'm not getting into those strange things. Looks damn outta this world." Tasuki grinned.

"Mister, you are out of that world." Hori playfully thrust the clothes at him and got up.  
Tasuki walked out in the blue jeans and tee shirt that Hori had given him.

"Coffee? Plain with sugar and cream?" Hori said as he walked out holding a jug with black brown liquid.  
"What?"

"Coffee. Oh you don't know. It's a beverage remember? Like tea? Or did the fall out of the book give you amnesia?"

"Try it."

Hesitantly he took the cup the he was offered and he took a sip only to spray it out at once.  
"This is damn bitter. What the hell is this really? You poisoning me or sammat?" Tasuki gasped clutching his throat.  
"Oh sorry forgot the sugar and try cream this time." He put in the sugar and cream as Tasuki steadied himself.

After a little forcing he had some more. "This is much better. What did you put in?" he saw Hori look a little amused. "What?"  
"Sorry Tasuki. I think I put in some milk instead of the cream by mistake."

"What the hell."  
"But you liked it. You didn't even know. So ease, up."  
"I guess so." He gave up and had another sip.

"Listen I've called Taka up. He doesn't have classes till later. He'll be here with you and take you around. And bring you clothes to wear for now. I'll take you shopping later."

"You're leaving then?"

"Yes. I-" he stopped and they turned to look as the door opened.

Tasuki froze as he saw the person who walked in. time seemed to have slowed down and so did her every move.

He watched the brown-hared brown-eyed girl, in a short brown skirt and matching figure hugging sleeve less top and accessories in brown to match her outfit right down to her boots walk in.

She was short, very pretty and young. To him she seemed very femininely attractive.  
He was shocked to see her give the tall emperor a hug and kiss him on his cheek. What shocked him and maybe made him even a little angry and sad was that he gave her a kiss in return.

"Hey babe." She grinned as she stood there hugging him from the side. "Ready to go?"

He smiled down at her. "Of course dear. I just have to introduce you to someone you have been expecting for a long time."

Her eyes widened and she stood shocked but she seemed extremely happy.  
"You mean you found a way to bring him here. He's here? Tasuki's here?"

Tasuki was totally knocked out of all senses. _How did this girl know he was here and how in the name of Suzaku did she know him. Why was she expecting him?_

* * *

Here it is, or was or whatever… kindly review, after reading that is…O;;; ok. I'll shut up now…  
Any mistakes…kindly notify me… Puleeze…  
Merci beaucuop. A bein tot. Sarayu. 


	9. A Fresh Start

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own FY… again, as I always say… wish I did…

* * *

**_CHAPTER_**_ **9:**_

A FRESH START.

He was even more mesmerized by her for some reason he couldn't figure out.

The way she looked and her beautiful face drew him. Her Pink cheek flushing even more and the brown orbs twinkled with happiness and a beautiful smile lit her lips from her eyes.

Then he snapped out of it. _What the hell are you thinking? You don't check her out you understand_! But he argued with himself._ But she's attractive and not to mention to an extent… hot._ He scolded himself again as he controlled his gaze from wandering off from her face to anywhere else.

"Hi Tasuki." She sounded breathless. "How are you?" she held out her hand to his surprise. He shook it still a little dazed but he merely nodded, partly being distracted by her smile.

"Tasuki this is my close friend, Arwen, she studies with me." She smiled at Tasuki as Hori introduced her.  
He couldn't help but let out a small smile and a nod. But then he smirked before asking a question that he was aching to know.

"She also yer girlfriend Hotohori?"Both of them turned red at this.

"_This_ is why I always introduce you as my lab partner first." She glared at Hori dangerously.  
"Point taken." He nodded stepping away from her a little.  
"You know I don't like to be teased like this Hori. Please tell your friend this." She shot Tasuki a glare too.

"Hey. I'm the new guy here. Ease up." He shrugged smirking satisfied.  
"New guy with an _attitude_ I see. Well we'll see if you can match me in it bub." she smirked even more than him.  
He continued smirking. He liked her attitude.

"Okay before you two bite your heads off. We have college. Come." Hori put his arm around Arwen and turned her around.

"Tasuki Taka will be here soon. Best of luck."  
"See ya _dar_ling." Arwen said still wearing a wide grin.  
"Well bye love." He shot back.  
The door opened again and Taka walked in holding a bag.

Tasuki was even more surprised to see him get a hug and a kiss from Arwen as well and have him return it.

He walked in grinning. "You okay man?" Tasuki nodded.  
"What is _wro_ng with that girl?" Tasuki asked as he plopped down on the couch to finish his coffee.

"Who Arwen? Nothing, Why do you ask?"  
"She's giving everyone kisses is it? What happened? You're not leaving Miaka for her are ya?" Tasuki grinned mischievously.

"No way. She's my sister dude. She's just being friendly that's all. Besides, Nothing well that's the custom at her place, so she says." He shrugged.  
"How does she know so much about me?"  
"Search me. Ask her yourself. Or even Hori."  
"Hori?" Tasuki asked amused.

"Well she calls him Hori and we've sort of caught onto the habit. He and she are close. Very close. He might know. But now… ready to explore?" Tasuki nodded and they left.

* * *

That afternoon: 

"No but how can we possibly show them that the light is eaten up after it reaches the singularity?" Arwen walked in backwards with Hori looking down at her.

"I don't know. We have to figure out a way. Or else we just have to explain it all."

Taka and Tasuki who were seated on the couch with fresh bottles of beer in their hands were totally dumb founded on the topic of discussion between the two. This clearly showed in their expressions.

Hori and Arwen burst out laughing.

"It's about black holes you guys, it doesn't allow even light to pass though. Once it reaches singularity-" Hori explained.  
"Everything is gone… poof. Faster than the speed of light, but then you read Stephen Hawking's new finding right Hori? And the thing about the probability of white holes…"

"Yeah I did," the looks of the other two changed to even more puzzled making Hori and Arwen burst out laughing even more.

"And you're gonna lose us faster than you can say black holes again." tasuki shot them a quizzical look before taking another sip of beer.  
"Well. How has he been going around?" Hori asked Taka.

"Pretty good I should say. Bandit has picked up everything with true skill I must admit it though I hate to give him any credit. Know everything from digital watches to mall like the back of his hand. Well I'll be off. Time lost is money lost. See ya dudes."

He left with a wave.

"Well. That's good news I should say." Hori turned to Tasuki who shrugged and had another sip of beer.

"One warning Tasuki, you are a college student here. You mind your drinking issues here. No more than two drinks at a time. Get it." Hori warned him. Tasuki shrugged, "This is good stuff _Hori_. Life is short." Hori shot him a narrow eyed glance.

"Ari I have a favor to ask you." He called out to her in the kitchen. She looked up from behind the fridge door with a sandwich in her hand. "Em?"

"Can ya come out with me now?" she almost choked with shock. Tasuki's beer was all over his shirt with in a reaction as well.  
"What! The hell. Are you asking her out man?" he choked as well. She waited for his answer.  
"Don't be ridiculous. I wouldn't mind going out on a date, but three would be a crowd with you." Hori laughed.

"What?" both of them blinked.

"I want you to help me shop for this guy, I maybe okay with my clothes. But others…I think not. You know the process and stuff better and you have a lot of contacts with these shops… So will you." Arwen sighed relieved. Tasuki began breathing again.

"Oh lord. Thank you. Yes Hori I'll come. But I'm sorry it has to be for the new guy. I would have loved to have shopped for you." She smirked at Tasuki's expression.

"It's not like I exactly treasure yer acceptance ya know. I'd like ta pick out my own strange clothes thanks." He shot back irritated.

"Fine then do your own shopping, not my problem. Have a lot of other useful stuff ta do."  
'Just who do you think you're calling useless." Tasuki stood up only to realize that she was really standing just two inches away from him. He couldn't back up into the couch but he stood gazing into her eyes as she stared up into his.

She smirked again, making him like the look from this close up. "I think I called _you_ that." He didn't smile but his eyes showed the silent amusement which he knew she could see right then as he did in hers.

"Shut up Tasuki." Hori stood up. "Arwen please. Don't listen to this guy, come on. For me." She looked at Hori and then looked back up at Tasuki. Then she smiled.

"For you Hori. I will." He was sure her eyes twinkled. He let out the lightest of smiles he could smile as he felt her soft hand on his chest pushing him gently back into the couch.  
She smiled again, "I'll do it only for you. Mind you."  
"Okay. We're off then," Hori said checking his wallet.

Arwen grinned even more and held out her hand to help Tasuki up.

He grinned as he held it taking in its softness at the same time.  
"Just a second. I'll get my stuff." Hori walked off to his room.  
"Needn't have pushed me into it in the first place." Tasuki grinned.  
"I like seeing you blush." Her eyes twinkled even more.  
"I hope I'm not disturbing your busy schedule your highness," Tasuki gave her a lazy one-sided smile as he dug his hands into his pockets.

"You are, but I take time to help the less fortunate. You are lucky that this is one of those times." She returned with the same attitude.  
"Oh I'm honored your majesty." Tasuki mocked a bow with his hand to his heart.  
She grinned even more as she slid her hand through his and began walking him to the door. He was surprised, but he was also stumped as to how to react or what to do.

He couldn't even make up his mind if she really liked him or she meant what she said, helping him out.

But he also didn't know if he was attracted to her as a girl or as a good friend.  
"Oh you two are already out. That's great."  
Tasuki sighed, "This is gonna be a long day."

"You bet it is." She smiled as she looped her other hand with Hori's and pulled them both out._I really wonder. How the hell am I going to react to her? Girls do have ways to talk, especially this one….

* * *

_

Hey there… I see people out there… thanks guys…  
And hey, here if you ever thought, No Way that's not the way it is! It probably isn't… intended it. You'll see why later… Kindly review if you think it is even remotely Ok…  
Thanks for now…Ciao.


	10. I'm here now

Disclaimer: I do not own FY or any of the characters in it…

* * *

**_CHAPTER_**_**10**:_

I'M HERE NOW.

Apart from dragging them on, she chattered away continuously about everything including her project with Hori. Even Hori couldn't answer every question. He answered the ones he could make out and remember if that was possible.

Tasuki was having the time of his life watching Hori struggle.  
But he was totally confused by the questions she bombarded him with.

It finally got to him. "Do you ever shut up?" He snapped at her. Her face turned really serious. There wasn't that twinkle in her eyes anymore. She the smile had left her lips and the cheerfulness had left the aura around her. They could feel the gloom she felt.

"Come on Tasuki. She's just being friendly." Hori replied defensively putting his arms around her as she stared at Tasuki sulkily.  
He knew he had done it, but he was irritated all the same.

"It's the same with girls Hori. They're always chattering away like the world was going to end. Can't shut their traps fer a second. Yer friend is no exception." He shrugged. "And I don't like it Arwen. Or you when you're like that. So can ya just shut up a while please?"

That was the last straw for her. Stood straight, sneering the slightest possible disgust she said, "I don't need this shit." And walked off without even saying goodbye to Hori, who was pretty hurt as well.

"What the hell is the matter with you Tasuki?" Hori hissed as he watched her walk away.  
"Don't you know how to talk to a girl? She won't take nonsense like this from any guy, however macho he is. You don't know her Tasuki. She can be lethal."

"Lethal, her. I don't think so. Probably needs her boyfriend around to keep her out of trouble." He snorted. "What is she the snob I think she is? Maybe right."

"Shut up, she is the sweetest thing I've ever seen. Shut your mouth and go find her, apologize. She is a really busy person and she has been nothing but nice to you. Now bring her back here if you find her. Come back here in half an hour if you don't find her." He took off at a run in the direction he supposed she had gone.

Tasuki sighed. "Maybe I was wrong? Maybe I was too harsh. I hope she doesn't cry sammat. I know I like her. But it's strange. I have no idea what to say to her."

Walking around for 15 minutes he turned around a corner and saw her sitting on a bench looking at something in her hand.  
Slowly he walked to her warning himself to be calm and prepare for the worst. He was about two buildings away from her when there was a gust of wind and her scarf flew off from her hand. She ran up after it in a hurry like her life literally depended on it. Catching it in the middle of the empty road she held it close and sighed only to hear the sound of brakes and loud horns.

Her eyes widened with shock at first and then preparing herself to get hit she shut her eyes still trembling. That was when someone pulled her out of the way.

She felt herself in a warm embrace. A heart was beating at her ear very fast under her savior's firm chest. She trembled but she smiled still living in her fantasy with the person she hoped it was that was holding her.

She felt the arms hold her close one last time before they gripped her by the shoulders and shook her. "What the hell is the matter with you Arwen? Can't you see it's foolish to run on the road like that?" she heard a familiar voice.

Her eyes shot open, "Tasuki." She gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. What else. What the hell is wrong with you? Can't you see your life is more important than your stupid scarf?" He held her shoulders as she still trembled with the shock. "You could have been killed had I not been there."

She just looked down at the scarf sadly. He sighed. "Are you okay?" he asked holding her face between his hands. Her eyes started to turn slightly red, but she began a rambling session on, what Tasuki supposed, was how she felt at the moment of near collision.

He smiled amused at this, "Arwen."

She continued. "Arwen," he said a little more loudly and held her face close to his. She stopped talking and just stared into his eyes.

"Do you ever stop talking?" he asked gently. She gave him a watery smile and shook her head slowly making him smile even more. "Are you steady now?" she shook her head again; burying her face in her hands she leant into his shoulder.

Though he was surprised, he wrapped is arms around her. "It's okay. I'm here now." She sighed into her hands. "Thank you."  
"Come on. Let's go to Hori. I have you. It's okay." He stroked her soft hair feeling that he was in some sort of heaven for some reason.  
She came away and looked up at his tall form gratefully. "Thank you very much Tasuki."

"AwStopit. You'remakinmeblush." He waved it off making her laugh. He smiled lightly at this. "Much better, come… Oh and you can continue your rambling if you want." He took hold of her hand in his and pinned her to his side, leading her to the meeting point.

"Tasuki." She pulled back at his hand before they could walk up to Hori. "Tasuki wait."  
"What is it kid? Ya were so silent all the way. Are ya feelin otay?" he moved her bangs away as he faced her.  
"Please don't tell Hori about this. He won't talk to me then. And I can't take that. Please." Tasuki became unconsciously sad.

"You that close ta him is it?" she nodded. That was all he needed to hear. To her surprise, he tugged his hand away from hers and nodded.  
"There you are!" Hori walked up to them. "Did he apologize to you?" Hori put his hand around her shoulder protectively as Tasuki dug his into his pockets.

"He did more than that." She smiled at Tasuki but he looked away.  
"Good. But what do we do. Where do we start, I don't know anything about the size of his clothes.  
Arwen smiled up at Hori at this and then she stood in front of Tasuki making him look down at her. "It's okay really. I'm here now." He smiled slightly at this.

Holding his hands she looked at him from head to foot. Dropping his hands she walked around him twice with a hand to her hip the other to her chin, muttering, "I see."

"What? Were you a vulture in another life or something or haven't you seen a good looking guy around here." Tasuki asked as she walked around him a third time.

She gave him a bored looked, " by what I would say for daddy, the only measures I know is in Indian standards, for boys anyway... you would be, 5 foot 10' autumn or summer, 40, 38-40." With that she began walking ahead leaving Tasuki and Hori totally dumbfounded.

"What?" they asked each other at the same time. Then they shrugged and jogged to keep up with her.  
"What was all that about?" Hori asked stepping into walk beside her, while Tasuki was at her other side.

She sighed. "Sizes. Girl talk. Your color or tone would be summer or autumn, for your tan and orange hair. You're 5ft 10' inches high, Indian STD shirt size would be 40 and waist would be 40 but could be more seeing you need to work out." She replied yawning. She stopped suddenly in front of a gap store and pulled them in.

She walked to a rack, pulled Tasuki close to her and then stacked him with a lot of shirts and pants that she thought was good for him.  
A lady walked to them. "Can I help you?"

"Synthi, fix him please. I'm doing what I can." She nodded to Tasuki.  
"What? Okay. What do you say though autumn or summer?"

"Autumn. 40 38 510'" she said casually as she continued to pile him with clothes.  
"He your new boy friend Nadi?" the lady giggle. "Or is it the brown head?

Tasuki and Hori turned red at this; Hori stopped his laughing fit at Tasuki's condition at this.  
"No syn. I don't like that anymore. A friend." She looked at Tasuki. "Don't just stand there stupid, go try em on." She ushered him away.

* * *

That's another one down. Thanks for being there. Kindly read and review…  
Live long live strong… bye… 


	11. A new feeling inside

Disclaimer: I do not own FY or any of the characters in it but, the un familiar ones here are my own….

* * *

**_CHAPTER_**_**11**:_

A NEW FEELING INSIDE.

Picking out clothes for Tasuki she managed to get Hori to get a few shirts for himself too.

She was just looking at a few tops for herself in the casual wear store when Tasuki walked out in a pair of cream chinos and a white shirt. Arwen looked up and stopped breathing for a minute. "Damn, he looks hot." She muttered as he stood there checking his clothes out in the mirror. _No don't think of him like that. Don't ever give anyone that special place again. Promises remember?_

She snapped out of it when he spoke up. "SO waddya say?"

"Oh. You look great Tasuki." She walked up to him.  
"I don't think so. I don't think this collar thing is too good."

"No, no. Let me." She stood behind him and putting her arms around him she straightened his collar the right way. "Oh I see." He nodded "Now this looks better." She smiled as she flattened other creases on the shirt slowly, but she lost herself in just half holding him like this.

At first he was too busy checking out his shirt to realize that she was actually holding him lost in though from the back. But then he realized she was hugging him, somehow he didn't feel like he was being crowded, like he would have, but he liked it though it felt new.

He knew this new feeing inside was here to stay. He knew it would be like this every time he talked to her. He looked at her face in the mirror, and noticed her eyes were glazed as if she was thinking back.

Hori just walked back into the store when he did a double take and froze seeing Arwen and Tasuki like this in front of the mirror. Overcoming his first shock, he smiled as he realized two things. _He has changed a lot, that will help us with his true love and stuff, but…_he looked at Arwen, _maybe she can play that part nicely in his life…she's a great choice though. I only hope…_

"Are ya okay Arwen?" Tasuki asked softly. She snapped out of her thoughts, "what!" then she realized she was holding him. Turning really red with embarrassment she quickly stepped away. "This is a perfect choice Tasuki, take It." She said before he could ask her anything else as he turned around.

"Done already? That's a good choice Tasuki." Hori walked up to them. Arwen smiled and put her hand through his.  
"I've maxed out my credit card, but hey all the clothes ya got are great," Hori smiled as they walked out with their hands loaded with bags. She wouldn't take no for an answer though Tasuki objected to buying so many clothes. She wanted him to get all that suited him. And Hori didn't seem to mind.

"To Reeds?" she asked stopping in front of a malt shop. "Why not?" Hori shrugged.

Introducing the new American food apart from the native and other eatables and beverages to Tasuki they had a blast just talking the time away. At least Hori and Arwen did.

Suddenly she stood up looking at her watch. "Oh shit! Is that the time. I really must run you guys. See ya later."  
"Some where in a hurry I suppose?" Hori asked as he got up as well.  
"Yeah. Anya's moving in with me; I must help her move her things in." she hastily picked up things.  
"What that girl you bumped into. She's moving into your apartment already after one meeting?" he was surprised.

"Wrong. You met her once. I've been with her all these days, and she's a really good friend now, I needed to sublet my place. She needed a place she could study properly, I was also getting lonely." She shrugged. "See ya. Have lots to do."

Tasuki stood up. She stopped. "Why- uh- why don't we help the girls out Hori?" he turned to Hori who was standing dead shocked.  
"Are you offering to help?" she asked really shocked as well.

"Hey I am a good guy too ya know. Ya helped out great with the clothes and stuff…so why not?" she smiled at him and nodded. "Thanks a bunch." When they got to the apartment all the three stood shocked at seeing the number of boxes. "SO many boxes!" Tasuki exclaimed.

"What does this girl have for things anyway…" Arwen walked through the sea of boxes.  
"CD's! Reports. Files! Does she have anything else?" Hori said as he read from the labels on the boxes.

That was when Anya walked out. "Oh hi guys!" she waved forgetting she was holding a box of stationery in her hands catching it just before it hit the ground.

"Heh. Just got carried away."  
Arwen smiled. "Of course dear. You know Mr. Hori here. That is Mr. Tasuki there. He's a friend of Mr. Hori and I. He's new here." She smiled at the two of them. Then the guys helped out moving the boxes from one apartment to the other.

Finally they plopped back into the plush couch in Arwen's apartment.  
"Let me make you guys something to drink as a thank you." Anya stood up.

"Indian coffee for me ma." Arwen closed her eyes as she sat leaning into her beanbag.  
"Indian way of making coffee. It's the same stuff but different method." Anya explained.  
"Just a soft drink thanks. But something strong." Tasuki said and She nodded.

"Why don't I help you?" Hori walked in after sometime. "It's really okay."  
"So when will you be coming with me?" he asked leaning on the counter.  
"Excuse me?" she looked up shocked.

"I mean to class, with us." He corrected himself but he was still entranced by her face's innocence to keep staring at her. He watched all she did with utmost curiosity and in a state of trance. He knew he liked her the first time he saw her but he couldn't help but stare at her now.

"All done." She smiled as she finished, "could you get me some biscuits from there please." He was lost in her smile.

* * *

Tasuki shook himself again. _Stop feeling bad about this, you don't like this girl. She likes him._ Arwen opened her eyes and eyed him. "You okay?' 

"Fine." He muttered. She closed her eyes again. Before he could start thinking how beautiful she looked or that he had indeed seen her somewhere before he spoke up.

"Uh- Arwen. Thanks." She blinked. "What for?"  
"Helping me out the whole day, it means a lot to me." He smiled.  
"That's what friends are for." She shrugged. He was surprised. "We're friends already? There we'd still be strangers under a day and-."

" You're not there are you? But it's fine if you don't want to be friends with me-"  
"No, no!" he cut her off surprising himself. "I'd really like that."

"Great I love it when I have more friends. Your clothes are great by the way. I love the blue shirt."  
"I like the red one." She stood up and pulled up the red shirt he was talking about.

"Stand up." When he did so eyeing her suspiciously, she pulled his shirt off him, leaving him standing in his tee shirt. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Get into this." She helped him into the red shirt. Then tuning him around she began to roll his sleeves up.  
That was when Hori and Anya walked out of the kitchen. Hori almost dropped the plate with shock. _Was that Tasuki standing there in front of her letting her do his sleeves so obediently? He'd have rather crisped her with his Tessen! Maybe I was right about the two of them together. My purpose isn't lost. She maybe the one for him. _ But he also looked at Anya. _And she maybe the one for me._

"What?" the other two asked at the same time surprising the other, Hori and Anya nodded, "Nothing." Arwen turned back to Tasuki and they shrugged at the same time again as she did his other sleeve.

"How is this?" she turned him to face them when she finished.  
"Great choice Mr. Tasuki." Anya smiled.

Arwen sat down next to Anya and pulled out another cute pink bell sleeve top with sakura flowers on it. "What do you think about this?  
"Very sweet." Anya smiled. "Lovely."

"Honey. I got this for you, as a welcome home present." She smiled.  
"Thank you so much Ari! I love it!" Anya couldn't help but hug her friend tight.

After much more talking the guys left and Anya left to put her room straight.  
She suddenly heard a vroom from nearby. Out of curiosity she looked out the balcony only to see a person in full black leather driving suit, helmet on a big black bike. Before she could blink the bike took off leaving no trace but dust.

She was impressed by the speed but she also noted the physique of the person. She went in after the rider disappeared from the street, reminding her self to ask Arwen about this person the next day.

"But who is he?" Tasuki puzzled as he shut the window that night after watching the bike pass his apartment. "And why this time of the night to ride of all times?"

* * *

Well, that's another for the record… please read and review, kindly… cause I know yer out there!  
Samantha. Thanks a load for that review, it really me a boost of morale. Keep reading and reviewing…u;;;. Domo arigato gosaimasu….  
Ciao… 


	12. Place closer to home

Disclaimer: I do not own FY or any of the characters in it, here except for my own ones.

* * *

**_CHAPTER_** _**12**:_

PLACE CLOSER TO HOME…

A week and a half later…  
Hori walked in to the living room where Tasuki was sprawled in front of the TV.  
"Do you do anything but watch stupid programs."

"Come on dude. This is life. All fun."  
"You have joined college you know, you might as well do some studying."  
"All done with."

"How come Tasuki? AME/ME isn't too easy."  
"Great courses dude. Thanks. I don't know what I would have done without ya."  
"Getting fake papers wasn't easy Tasuki. You have to be careful."  
"That's the problem when you're out of this world isn't it?" he grinned.

"Look we need to move."  
"No problems are there?" Tasuki tensed.  
"No you can't live on the couch forever."  
"I like this place."

"We're moving."  
"Then why are you telling me if my opinion doesn't matter?" Tasuki exclaimed a little annoyed.  
"Look. As long as you stay under my roof, you go by my rules. You're free to go some place else though." Hori shrugged, becoming a little irritated as well. He said this with confidence, as he knew Tasuki couldn't go elsewhere.

He couldn't stay with Miaka and Taka. There was no room for another person in Chichiri and Nuriko's apartment. Mitsukake and Shouka lived quite far away, and Chiriko was just a kid.

"Fine." Tasuki sighed with utmost dislike.  
"Good. There's this great place, you're going to love it." Hori chortled lightly. "Get your stuff. I'll have the things here out by the evening."

Tasuki didn't have too much trouble with packing his stuff into two boxes. But during this he held his Tessen in his hands fondly.  
Though he had come to the new world, he relived every moment in his past.

The horror of the night at the inn with Miaka haunted him every now and then, the death of the seishi he was close to especially Chiriko and his emperor were fresh in his mind these being some of the more traumatizing ones. It brought sadness every time he thought about it. It was all a memory in the past, but he knew there was a change in him in this world. He felt new here.

Hori walked in when he noticed the former seishi standing there in front of he glass balcony door holding his beloved Tessen. There was sadness, his erect form was slumped. He was recollecting the past and this brought him sadness, he knew it.  
Trying to push away the sadness that it brought him Hori smiled with a fake air of enthusiasm. "Tasuki, there you are."

Hearing his emperor's voice he straightened up and smiled as well.  
"All done Hori."  
"Good."  
"Something I could do for you?'  
"No- uh well yes."  
"Shoot." He replied putting the Tessen away.  
"You have to do it, no bars okay?"  
"Fine,"

"Keep Arwen away from here, when she comes." He said taking a step back waiting for a violent reaction. They had become friends but they often got off on the wrong foot. Biting each other' head off was their pass time. He wondered if Tasuki would agree.  
"NO WAY! I'm not doing anything with that chick. What the hell am I supposed to do with a brainiac like her? She needs to be taken to the mental homes I swear."  
"I don't know. And I don't care. I want to surprise her. My home, my rules." Hori said firmly, at that moment the door opened and Arwen stepped in calling Hori's name.

"Now's your chance."  
Tasuki sighed. "Hell alright." He drew in a breath and walked to the door quickly.  
"HI Arwen, why don't we just step out into the nice sunshine?" He put his arm around her shoulder and dragged her out backwards.

"But Tasuki. I have to discuss the pro-"  
"You can do that any old day! Come on. Give me a proper tour of this place." He dragged her out.  
She stopped and pulled his hands away almost screaming. "Tasuki! What is the matter with you! Why the hell are you dragging me out like this?" she stepped closer eyeing him suspiciously and dangerously. "Is something wrong? Are you hiding something? Is he alright?"

"Of course dear." Tasuki grinned. "I just wanted to – to- uh- - spend the day with you that's all! Yeah! Spend the day." He nodded vigorously. She shot him another suspicious look but then she let herself be chaperoned away.  
Altering their root from Starbuck he took her to Reeds annoying her immensely.  
"So what'll it be? Latte? Cappuccino. Malt?" he merely blinked. "Whatever you have, my treat."  
"Uh! Two cappuccinos please." She smiled at the waitress and then turned to him.  
"So… how has it been here so far?"

"Uh-" he snapped out of his thoughts of that morning. "Well good."  
"Good huh. That's not too bad." She nodded smiling. "I had a tough time when I transferred. But I got great help." Her happy eyes turned a little sad. He noticed this happened every time she thought about the past. Like him. He nodded.  
"Astro huh? That's gotta be interesting." He tried to change the topic.

"Yup. Wonderful. My dad always managed to get the best of my imagination. He's the main reason I took it." He also noticed her face lit up when she talked about her family especially her father and brother.  
"This physics thing though…" he began hastily.  
"Theoretical is always like that. I had a tough time too. Ask someone to help ya out dude."  
"That's why I brought you here. Will ya help me out?"

"You are a celestial warrior Tasuki. You should have no problems with physics. Besides Hori is great at this. Why me?"  
"I don't want to embarrass myself in front of him. He's always been great at academics…"  
"Don't be ridiculous. You know this place like you were born here. It'll be a cinch. I'll help you sure."  
"Thanks."

After the cappuccino arrived, holding all his luck in his hands that she shouldn't have poisoned it or something, he drank it.  
"Well?"  
"Um." He had another sip. "Not bad. No taste of milk at all." He smiled pleased.  
Talking for more than three hours there she suddenly saw her watch again.  
"Oh Hell! I've gotta go! I've gotta fencing and B.Ball with Anya, and I'm late."

"I'll drop ya off." He got up as well but stopped her as she put down some money.  
"This is my treat, I told you."  
"Oh Tasuki. I'm so sorry." She said as they stepped out, "That was so expensive. You could have done something else with that money."

"Shut up kid. It's my first ever treat to anyone. Your lucky it turned out to be you." He grinned. She smiled. "Thank you Tasuki. I'm really honored."  
Reaching her apartment she said goodbye and left, as he turned back, he saw Anya coming back to the apartment.  
"Oh hi Anya."

"Mr. Tasuki. What are you doing here?"  
"Dropping yer friend off."  
"Dropping her off huh?" she eyed him curiously. She saw small traces of a blush on his cheeks.  
" She introduced me to cappuccinos today. That's all." He shrugged.  
"I see… but dropping her out of the way so far from your own place…" she looked at him doubtfully.  
"Yeah well she was in a hurry." He shrugged, "Fencing or some nonsense fer the two of ya." Anya's eyes widened, "Oh dear Yes! See you later Mr. Tasuki!" she left in a hurry as well.

* * *

When he went back to his apartment he burst out laughing at the sight of Hori holding the end of a duct tape in his mouth pulling it onto the box at the same time while pinning down the box with his knees. 

"I fouuff fluff fome feffp feffre" laughing he went to help out.  
Tasuki's jaw dropped when he saw the location of their new independent apartment.  
"But this is-" he looked at Hori dumbstruck who was grinning wide.  
"Yup." He nodded. "Right across the street."

"How the hell did you manage this?"  
"Come on man. It is a place closer to home. Since we hang out at her place most of the time anyway… we'll have no problems going back home. We can spend more time with her. Arwen is gonna be so surprised."  
"Shocked is more like it. I hope she doesn't kick your ass outta this world for not telling her," Tasuki smirked. "Hey you're in it too." Tasuki smirked even more. "Sorry bubs, I was spending the day with her. I didn't know. I'm outta here. I need time out." he walked out of the apartment.

When he felt into the coat pockets he felt something soft.  
There was a blue scarf and a French hat. "Arwen," he muttered. "Gotta give this to her."  
He made up his mind to look for her to return it if he saw her on the way.  
He was hoping he would be able to spend more time like that afternoon now too, though he hated to admit it… he had a really good time talking to her with out having a fight. That was nice.

* * *

Short and hopefully sweet… please read and review…Au revoir. 


	13. A little of sad pasts

Disclaimer: I DO not own FY but hope to some day no da….

* * *

_**CHAPTER 13:**_

A LITTLE OF SAD PASTS.

Walking down the quite street he had found was empty at this time of the day, he decided to head back home, his new home that is. After a lot of thought about the past.

The thought that cheered him up despite his old memories was that he had new ones to make. He felt that there was some other reason as to why he was here. It was just a matter of time before he figured it out.

The other thing was that there was a new future in his hands. To lead a life as normal as he could live was here, with new friends, relationships and a new start. He felt new on the whole.

Changes, changes. Just why were there so many changes in him in that very little time that he spent here. He couldn't control what he was thinking, how he was acting or feeling. Something rushed into him every time he saw that particular brunette.

Thinking about this his mind drifted off to Arwen. There was definitely something different about her that kept bringing her back to his mind. He felt he knew her from somewhere else too. Somehow he knew their friendship would be a bumpy ride, but fun nonetheless. He couldn't figure out where it would end up.

There was a sort of new feeling towards her he hadn't felt about any other girl or anyone at all when he came into this world. A possessiveness and longing to be with her. He couldn't understand why?

_I can't have become so close to her in a week. We've been fighting every time we ever met. I don't even like her 'that' much. Then why…_ he stopped short seeing her crossing the street to the other side carrying her books, smiling at the people who greeted her.

_Then why do I feel so attracted to her? Hate to admit it… but she looks awesome there._ He smiled as he watched her. He stood erect the next second though. She wasn't alone.

A tall guy with deep brown hair, gray eyes and glasses walked up behind her and suddenly put his arm around her shoulder making her jump.

The guy grinned rubbing his hand where he had just been whacked by her.

_Who the hell is this guy?_ He had half a mind to go and stop her talking to him, as he was leaning towards her a lot and standing very close holding her hand all the time. She was being close to him as well. _But what if he's her boyfriend?_ He brushed the thought away, _no that can't be. She was angry with Hori for calling her his girl that day. No._

To add to his annoyance, another tall guy with black hair brown eyes walked up to these two talking. To his surprise Arwen very freely gave this guy a tight sweeping hug, which he generously returned.

What the hell is going on here? How many guys will she see at a time anyway? Is she mad? What about Hori? She can't let him off the hook like this. Wait a minute! Why the heck am I bothered about this? I'm outta here.

He turned around to walk away but then his hand was still clutching the scarf. To his surprise he was clutching it very tight, as if he wanted to hold onto it.

But… he turned around and looked at her again. Then he sighed, "maybe later." He was about to turn away when he heard a call.

"Tasuki!" Arwen was smiling at him, waving for him to come over, "C'mon 'ere man."  
Sighing again he went across.

"Why didn't you see me when you were there?" she asked as if she were really annoyed.  
He just shrugged. "What brings you here?" she asked,

"Oh that. Uh-" he took out the scarf and a beret from his coat pocket.  
"We were sort of cleaning up and I found this. I thought this couldn't be anyone else's… so…I guess I'm here ta give it to ya."

She squealed at the sight of the scarf. "Tasuki thank you!" she thrust the books into the guy with the glasses making his gasp, and quickly tied the scarf around her neck and put the hat on. The things matched her get up that day, from the hat and scarf in blue to her denim dress. "How is it?" she smiled at him, he nodded. "Anya gave me that scarf as a gift. Dear lord I thought I lost it. Thanks."  
The tall guy who gave her a hug cleared his throat.

"Oh. Tasuki I'd like you to meet two of my closest friends, of course you've seen them at college, this is Tory. And this is Julian fox." She nodded first to the brown-hair guy then the guy with her books as she took them back. They merely nodded in greeting, as did Tasuki.

A sudden icy draught made Arwen shiver in her short dress. As if in a roll Tasuki automatically took his coat off, without even knowing why he was being so nice.  
"Here get into this, it'll keep you warm."  
"Tasuki, no it's fine… I-"  
"Shut up and get into it kid." He helped her into it. "I've gotten used to the cold."  
She smiled at him gratefully. Julian was pretty sour about this gesture it seemed, but Tory was totally unruffled.

"Guys. I'll catch you at the court later okay? Bye. Come on Tasuki…' she wound her hand through his and began walking away after calling out to them "Bye guys."

Some how it seemed better when she was away from them, and with him alone. And again he didn't know why he felt this way. She seemed to have gotten closer to him since that morning. He smiled as she chattered away happily; he had grown used to it by now.

"Tasuki." She said as they settled down in their favorite private booth at Reeds.  
"I like you. But we fight too much to remind me of that sometimes."

He smiled. "Well that's part of the deal I guess. Besides, my life is normal here. Just too normal… I should have some connections to the past. What better than that brawling. Ya help me out like that kid, thanks." He grinned seeing her cheeks color slightly.

"Funny, very funny. So you want to be friends just to fight all the time huh? How mean!" she stuck out her tongue.  
Settling down for more talk they had a snack.

Suddenly she spoke up breaking his thoughts, "Tasuki… you have a wonderful voice."  
"Uh-" he blinked totally confused as to how to react. "Thanks. I guess."  
"You should sing you know. There are a lot of opportunities at school. You could start there and maybe form your own band later."  
"You know now I think you're just crazy." He nodded amused.  
"No Tasuki. I'm serious. Why you sang that song setsunakutemo… metcha hajji…I loved it." He was shocked. How in the name of Mt. Reikaku did she know all this?

"Tasuki." She said again. "Why didn't you tell Miaka about your feelings."  
"What!" he was astounded. "What are you saying Arwen!"  
"Why didn't you tell her till now that you had feelings for her?"  
"Look. That is…" he sighed as he thought about it. "I never really had feelings for her okay! And besides, she loves Taka and he loves her. What more is there to say?" he closed his eyes as he became sad. Getting reminded of the past wasn't exactly what he had planned, not by her at any cost…

"To have loved and lost is better than to have never loved at all, you should have told her so."  
"Look it really doesn't matter now. There was nothing in the first place." He said flatly.

"I'm sorry. I know it's personal and I can see why you're holding back. It hurts to lose that feeling from your heart. It hurts to lose that love; no one can know it better than me. I understand completely." She sounded sad; when he looked up… she was sad. Her face was flushing red, her eyes were slightly watery. Some how it hurt him. _Why is she taking it so seriously?_

"It's really okay Arwen. No problems. There's nothing to hold back. I've moved on." He got up and sat beside her handing her tissues. "I'm over it. But are you okay?" She nodded but her nose had become really pink.

_You have a past huh._ He thought as she sat there silently besides him, staring at her French fries.  
"Tasuki." He snapped out of the chain of his thoughts when he heard his name.  
"Yeah?"

"Thanks." He suddenly got glomped throwing both of them into the back of the seat.  
"I understand kid. Stop choking me!" he laughed out, but he loved what was happening now.  
_She's so soft to hold, like…_

She giggled as she came away. "Sorry Tasuki. I got too carried away."  
"No problem. Just don't kill me next time okay?" he flicked her bangs slightly but she seemed surprised.  
_He doesn't mind being hugged by me? Next time don't kill me? He didn't go near females there for heaven's sake. Is he really that comfortable with me? Or is it the change I've noticed in him since he came here?_  
"Well kid. Ya ok now?" she nodded.

"Look I don't want to talk about the past here after okay. I have a new life here. I want to live that peacefully."  
"I guess you can't use your Tessen here that much huh? What will you do about that Tasuki?"  
"I guess that is a sacrifice I have to make. Maybe I could use it on you." He grinned.  
"Tasuki." She grinned as well.  
"No really. I know, it is disappointing to keep it locked up… it's a price I'm willing to pay. This is a new world… I want to explore. But I really have a feeling that I will get to use it at least once here."  
"You have changed since you came here Tasuki. Did you realize that yourself?" he nodded.

"I'm trying to bring myself back. But…"  
"Don't, I like you too much like this. But I lo- uh nothing. Just stay like this in this world this way. It's more suited."

"You lo-? What. Tell me."  
"I loved the way you lived life. Free of obligations other than seishi duties. I would have done well on Reikaku. I would have liked to have stayed there with you and watch you all life long."

This stumped him out of words completely. _What is she saying? Does she like me? Watch me all life long… a girl at Reikaku. The guys would have gone crazy with a beauty like this one. But it's not like Kouji or I would allow it._

"Well Tasuki… I'm looking forward to fighting with you tomorrow as you wanted." She smiled a beautiful smile, which he fell in love with.  
He smiled in return. "You have a nice smile. Smile a lot when yer with me will you?" this made her smile even more, but both of them jumped at the sound of the alarm at her watch.

"Oh damn it! I'm late!" she got up in a hurry. He laughed at this.  
"What's so funny?"

"DO you always do this to friends?"  
"What?"  
"Have coffee with them first then run out on them in the middle saying oh damn it."  
"What can I say, I've a busy life fang boy." She grinned and left very quickly. But he realized.  
"Arwen wait!"  
"Look fang boy." She looked at him walking out backwards. " I like your fangs. But I gotta run now."

He turned red at the compliment but he sighed, "My coat." He muttered to himself as he turned around and walked the other way to his new apartment.

* * *

"Where is this girl?" Hori looked out the window at the computer room in College. 

"Maybe she forgot. Why don't I go home? She'll probably be too absorbed in our project on her computer," he walked out and made his way to Arwen's apartment.

To his surprise and disappointment Anya opened the door. But then he realized it wasn't disappointment. It was happiness that he felt when ever he saw her.

"Mr. Hori."  
"Hi. Can I come in?"  
"Of course."  
"I was looking for Ari, is she here?"  
"Oh Mr. Hori." She sounded agitated and worried, "I was hoping she would be with you. She was supposed to be with me an hour ago."

"No. She didn't turn up at College either. I've been waiting two hours for her." He tensed at once. "Maybe I should go an look for her."  
"No Mr. Hori. She's a big girl. I think she can handle herself."  
"I know but-"  
"Mr. Hori, she isn't a kid. She's pretty popular around here it seems. Maybe she's with one of her numerous friends? We should wait a while before drawing to conclusions."

"You're right. It's just that… that girl gets me so worried about her sometimes. This isn't the first time. Last time she was supposed to meet me at home and she was with the Itoses for two hours."

Anya smiled but she was a little sad at the same time. "She's a nice girl she tends to get carried away."  
_He's really her boyfriend is it? Oh well…_

"Anya. If you don't mind me asking." Hori spoke up hesitantly.  
"Yes Mr. Hori?"  
"Well, that coffee you made that day…could I have one now if that's not too much trouble."

"Of course. But I thought the Japanese and Chinese usually preferred tea of all sorts. I myself have been fascinated by the tea you drink."  
"Oh really. That's great. Maybe you could come home. I'll make you some too. As for the coffee. This is new. And very good." He smiled. "Also…could you show me how you do it?" she nodded and led the way to the kitchen.

"The taste doesn't vary from all other coffees. The same as milk and sugar to your coffee. It's just." She poured some milk into a pan and put it on the fire. "Let it boil till it's bubbling. Then your coffee is made the same way. You see…the difference is…the tumblers."

"The tu- what?"  
"Cups. Stainless steel cups you see here." She held out the tall narrow cup with bent rim to sip out of.  
"This is the specialty. In India these are the cups we normally use and to drink out of the cup gives it the taste." She smiled. "You had it in a similar cup that day too," Hori nodded.  
"Well now that the milk is done. Pour ¾ into the cup. Add coffee and sugar stir…and heat it again if you want." She poured it back into the pan to heat it again, "That's it, that's how it's done" she gestured to the pan but winced at once waving her hand. Hori tensed.

"What happened?"  
She grinned with a painful expression. "I think I burnt my finger just a bit."

"What! Anya! Be careful." He pulled her to the sink at once to rinse her hand, "Where's the first aid kit, Oh damn, it's blistering, can't you be more careful." She just stared at him astounded as he tended to her hand.

Hori, apart from being tense was enjoying the softness of her hand and the closeness to her as he sat beside her.  
"Please Anya. Take more care next time." He smiled up at her. She smiled in return. "Thank you Mr. Hori."  
"Look could you please just call me Hori or Hotohori. I'd like that very much. We are friends are we not?"

"I'm honored that you think so of me. But…I'm afraid I cannot do as you ask of me."  
"How come you call Arwen Ari?"  
"She's more like my sister." He froze at once. "Oh-"  
"I'll just go bring the coffee Mr. Hori." She stood up.

"No let me. It's the least I could do," he sat her down and went back into the kitchen.  
"Thank you Mr. Hori," she smiled as he handed her her cup and settled down with his own coffee.  
"So… Mr. Hori, Valentine's Day is coming soon, have anyone special yet?" the last question made him spill half his coffee on himself. "Excuse me?"

"Oh so sorry Mr. Hori. It was personal. I shouldn't have asked you that. Oh look at what I made you do." She got up at once and pulled him up. While turning to get the tissues her hair brushed his cheek accidentally. He drew in a sharp breathe at this; it was soft and smelt of sakuras.

He was in his own world staring into her face as she tried to clean his shirt up.  
"Mr. Hori." She waved her hand in front of his face and he snapped out of it. "Are you okay?" she laughed.

"What?" he was in another daze as he stood there catching her hand. Soft.  
"Mr. Hori. Are you okay?" she tugged at her hand in his. And he let go, "Oh yes fine."  
"Sit down won't you." She smiled. Absentmindedly he sat.  
"Mr. Hori! Don't sit on that bean bag!" she caught his hand to pull him up just as the bean bag gave way under him making her fall on him at the same time.

Hori was breathless. Getting off hastily she pulled both of them out of the chair.  
Sitting on a normal chair after checking its safety he looked at her. "What _is_ wrong with that chair?"  
"It uh sort of needs to be refilled." She grinned over her glasses, and both of them broke out laughing when the door banged open and Arwen stormed in.

Seeing she was charging at him, he backed into the couch as she towered over him.  
"I! Have! Been! Waitingforyouforthepasthour!" she said dangerously, "then I realize I'm _supposed _to meet the guys at Ball _which_ I already missed. Then I'm supposed to be studying with Anya! And I find you laughing here!"  
"Hey! I swear I came here looking for you. I was waiting for you too." He said defensively.

"Really Ari, he's telling you the truth. He wanted to go looking for you, but I told him you could handle yourself just fine."  
"Oh." She dropped her books on the table and plumped into the beanbag surprising Hori.  
"How come you didn't fall through?" Arwen burst out laughing, "Oh I should have been here to see that,"

"That's really not that funny you know. It's more scary."  
"Scary! My! I thought things like this would be funny to the emperor of-" she stopped short seeing him nod hastily towards Anya, then she corrected herself. "Well I thought it'd be child's play to you. You are very talented at kendo and things like that. Well I didn't fall through since it's my chair and I know how to sit in it."

Anya smiled. "I'll bring you coffee dear." She left.  
"So where've you been off to in the missing period."  
"Well…" she began to blush a little. But he interrupted her. "Hey isn't that Tasuki's coat?"

"Uh- yeah." She got up and took it off marveling at its finest make and material holding it fondly. "Yeah it is."  
"You've been with Tasuki for the second time today? How long have you been together?"  
"Not too long I guess. Just an hour and a half this time."  
"And last time?" he asked totally surprised.

"Well last time… three hours or more I guess. He gave me a treat."  
"What for?"  
"Just like that." She shrugged turning even redder as she folded his coat and held it affectionately again. "I should give it to him tomorrow."  
"Let me take it over for you to-" "I can do it on my own thanks."  
"Boy. Some one seems to be getting close to someone." He grinned.  
"Really? Whom?"

"You and the bandit boy of course."  
"Oh shut up Hori." She scowled a little making him laugh even more. "Fang boy and I are just friends."  
"Who're just friends. Tasuki and you. Well yes. That's why he dropped you off today." Anya smiled as she came back with the coffee.

"Drop you off just being friends huh?" Hori grinned with his eyebrow raised,"Well yes. And there's nothing more to it." She said flatly.  
_That's not what I was hoping Arwen. I want more than that_. He thought as he walked across the street to his apartment that night.

* * *

People…. That's another one out of the way…. If your wondering why things are strange and out of place, we'll they're meant to be, believe me…. I'm strange and out of place. I know you guys are out there… Please read and review… just a few words would do…  
And Francesca, thanks a bunch.  
Thanks… Au revior 


	14. Getting Closer

Disclaimer: I don't own FY but I really will some day….

A/N:- I forgot to mention this before... but the thoughts are in italic. sometimes in quotes some times not... there's no difference between them really, it's just a habit with the quotes I guess... again... the strangeness.. .u;;;;

* * *

**_CHAPTER:14  
_**GETTING CLOSER. 

Unable to sleep anymore with the thoughts of the previous day's experience. The feel of the girl he wanted to see again still fresh in his mind, Tasuki got up and stretched in his gray shorts and tee shirt, early that morning.

"This is crazy. She lives right across. I don't _need_ to see her." He looked out of his window to the one right opposite to his, Arwen's window. "But I _want _to see her for some reason. She really seems familiar. I just need to figure it out that's all. This is nothing more than that. Yeah. That's right." He groaned falling back into his bed as something hit him like a log right in his face.

"What the hell-" swearing could be heard even down below.  
Grabbing the newspaper that had hit him he looked out the window angrily.

There was a kid on a bicycle smirking at him but right below was a person in a tracksuit wearing headphones. The kid with the bicycle didn't see he was in course of collision with the jogger. Seeing this in time, he managed to move out of the way but the jogger's foot got ridden on, HARD! There were immediate swears worse than his own from the jogger. He realized who it was.

"ARWEN! Hold it right there! Wait till I get my hand on you young lady!" he shouted from the window. Arwen was groaning, to add to that to hear Tasuki's voice was even more shocking. It was more confusing to see him shouting at her in gray shorts and a tee shirt from a room nowhere near Hori's apartment.

She dropped onto the lawn nearby, taking her shoe off when the door banged open and Tasuki stormed out in a white night robe, a newspaper rolled up in his hand. His face was quite red as if he had been slapped hard.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
"Massaging my foot you idiot. I thought you were a seishi with good sight." She replied very irritated.

"What the hell is the big idea throwing this into my face!" he dropped the newspaper into her lap. "The nerve-" more cuss words flowed out like a river. Totally shocked at being yelled at for nothing and irritated by having the pain increase she cut him short.

"YOU MORON! I DIDN'T THROW NO PAPER AT YER BLOODY&& FACE! I WISH I HAD THOUGH! WOULD HAVE STUFFED YER MOUTH WITH IT TOO!-" the same cuss words poured out from her as well.

He was astounded to find a girl being able to match him in swearing. He became even angrier.  
"The nerve you have to throw things now you're swearing!"  
"You fool. Get it into that thick skull sometime! I didn't throw the thing at ya! Now are you gonna help me out with my foot or aren't you!"  
"Why the hell should I bother at all?" Tasuki growled back.

Hori stood at the door utterly shocked. Being woken up by swearing from two of his friends was something he had never expected.  
He ran down the steps. "Guys! Guys! Stop this swearing! What happened here? Why in the name of Suzaku are you two swearing like crazy? There are kids in this neighborhood you know!"

Both of them began their shouting session again at the same time.  
"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! I told you this place has kids!" Hori closed his ears and said loudly. They stopped surprised. "Tasuki what happened here?"

"Hell ask her why the hell she threw this bloody thing at my face all the way up to my room?" he pointed to the news paper at her side.  
She grabbed it totally annoyed and flung it at him. "Idiot! I told you I didn't do it ya moron!"  
"Hey watch it girl!" he ducked just in time.  
"Paper. Tasuki. Did you see a boy on a bicycle go by?"

"Yeah that moron broke my foot as well." Arwen groaned massaging her foot.  
"Look that was the paper boy for this place. He does that." Hori explained.  
Tasuki was really sour at this and totally embarrassed.

"Oh hell. I gotta go." She tried getting up only to drop back to the lawn groaning.  
"Arwen!" Hori helped her up at once. "Come in. Let me have a look at that."

To her surprise he easily lifted her off the lawn and took her into the apartment they were in front of.

"Hori. What is this place? What are you doing here?" she asked confused as he laid her on the couch. Tasuki shut the door and stood at the foot of the couch watching him totally spaced out.

"This is my new apartment Ari. I wanted to surprise you… but hell not like this," he took a look at her foot and she groaned loudly again.  
"A sprain. " he looked up.  
"Damn! I'm sure it's broken."

"No it's not, silly." He shook his head. "The pain would be too much to bear even if I laid a finger had it been broken." He said when he walked in with the ice he had gone to get. "This otta do it." She winced slightly. The alarm on her watch sounded again.

"Oh lord! 7:30! I've gotta go get ready for class." She tried to get up but Hori pushed her back into the couch.  
"Are you crazy! Yer not goin anywhere with that foot. What's so important anyway?"  
"Anya. I have fencing class with her, then B. Ball; with the guys."  
"Not with that foot. Yer not playing anything any day soon." He nodded amused.

"Oh no?"  
"Listen if it's that important… why don't I take Anya there. You rest here. When her class is done she can come here and the two of you can go home."

"What! Are you crazy!" she blinked.  
"Why not? I don't have anything that important to do today anyway." He shrugged. Tasuki was standing there completely stiff. He was doing it again. Hori was being close to Arwen but he went berserk whenever he talked about meeting Anya.

"Are you serious man?" he blurted out. Hori nodded.  
"Are you really sure Hori?" She asked. He nodded again. Tasuki nodded with disbelief. "I'm outta here." He left looking irritated.

"Thanks a bunch Hori." She smiled as he walked out into the hall dressed to go out.  
"No problem. Listen. Put up with this guy. He maybe loony now, but he doesn't mean anything." He winked at her. "Just ignore him if needed." She grinned at this and he left a minute later. "Tasuki! I'm leaving."

"Yeah whatever." Came the reply.  
A while later Tasuki walked downstairs from his room. He heard a sound in the living room.

The TV was on, but Arwen had dozed off holding the remote.  
"Oh. She's still here." He muttered. Walking to her silently he switched off the TV. Staring into her face for a minute he shrugged, "Still can't make out where I know her from, what the hell. She's still a pain." He walked off to the kitchen.

When he was looking into the fridge he heard a loud groan.  
"OWWW!"

He shut the door quickly and strode to the hall.  
Arwen was on the floor by the coffee table. She was clutching her forehead and foot.  
The next minute she took her hand off he let out an inaudible gasp. There was blood on her forehead.

"Shit! Arwen! What the hell happened here?" he rushed to her quickly and pulled her up to the couch.  
She winced again. "Duh! I fell down and now I'm bleeding,"  
"How do you manage to get hurt like this all the time?" he sat down on the coffee table and pulled her closer and held her head.

She froze. "Let's have a look here." He leant in closer and eyed her cut while she stared into his beautiful face with shock, without even blinking. She felt funny this time he touched her and held her head in his strong hands.

"Well, it's not too deep but it's bad enough." He said and looked down into her brown eyes for an instant only to gaze into it mesmerized a minute longer. He felt that funny feeling inside again as he did whenever he was near her.

"Uh-" he swallowed. "I'll just get the band aid." He got up hastily and went off into the kitchen. She still sat in the same position, blinking, trying to understand what had just happened and just what she was feeling.

He was back soon enough. "What the hell! Arwen," he walked to her and caught her hand to stop her from rubbing her eye. Blood from her head had been hastily wiped off from near her eye.

"What happened?" He sat down again in front of her still holding her hand firmly.  
"Blood went into my eye, it's burning. Everything's red." He saw a tear drop as he let go to open the kit to dress the cut.

"No you don't." he caught her hand again. "Let me blow into it," he pulled her closer and blew into her eye. This time she could smell his beautiful cologne making her forget her senses.

"There,"  
"IT still hurts." She took her hand to rub her eye again.

"No don't. I'll clean it up. It'll be fine. Just hang on." He pulled himself closer and dressed her cut. She stared into his face again without blinking, with that strange feeling again, wincing once in a while.  
He was still having that squirming new feeling inside him as he touched her.

_What the hell is happening? Oh man, there's no way I'm falling for this girl._

He came away when it was done. "There. All done." He saw the tears again.

"Why're ya crying fer this?" he wiped her tears away smiling amused,  
"I'm not crying Tasuki. My eye is burning, that's all." He smiled gently. "If you say so." Getting up he took her foot up, lay it on his lap as he sat down and gently gave it a small massage. She sat there watching him, wincing at every touch at her foot.

"Why did you do something stupid like this silly girl?" He got up a few minutes later.  
"Stop calling me silly. I just wanted to eat something." She scowled,

"And you forgot my name at the last minute to ask me for? That is silly, well whatever, what do ya want. Yeh are hungry." He smirked digging his hands into his pockets.

"I would have made I coffee, but…" he stared at her blankly. "I coffee."  
"Oh you know that Indian coffee Hori and I had that day."

"Why not. I'll give it a go. Tell me how ya do it."  
"My! I have a helper here don't I? Maybe I could get some more work outta ya." She grinned.  
"Don't push it babe." He said flatly.

"Well. That and just a peanut butter sandwich, thanks."  
Setting the coffee down, he stared at it hesitantly.  
"Oh come on Tasuki. You won't even know the milk was there, I promise."

"And if I do." He looked at her enquiringly.  
"I'll give you a kiss and apologize." She grinned.  
"Thanks, but I'd rather have the milk." He shot back. Taking in a final breath he took a sip then he opened his eyes and nodded approvingly. "Not too bad." He had another sip.  
Arwen just smiled as she had her coffee.

* * *

Well, hopefully the relativity of relative relations with relationship will increase. ( if you didn't understand that, don't bother, I don't think I did either O;;;) Thanks to all of you who read my story, it's nice to know you're out there. It'd be nicer to know what you think of my work, so kindly review. 

Moichido, the strangeness is meant to be strange, why else would it be called strange? And it holds for my tiny strange mind too, weird ain't it. Mmm… strange that I really thought I knew that…O;;;

Kristall, thanks for your support. It means a lot… and I don't know if i meant to write it that way... but it's good that you think of it like that... hey, I have a friend who you could chat up with about LOTR( SHE CRAZY ABT THE BOOK!)… just write to me if you want to talk… Sayonara.


	15. In the Fan club

Disclaimer: I some day wish to proudly announce that I am the rightful( copyrighted) owner of FY and all the characters in it, but for now, I ain't, but the characters with names in LOTR but different characters are entirely mine though, oh um… some borrowed from other anime… sumimasen…

* * *

_**CHAPTER:16**_  
IN THE FAN CLUB.

Sitting there for the next half hour watching they rarely spoke to each other.  
But the she looked at her watch.

"Tasuki." He looked at her from the TV. "Even if he was just dropping her off, Hori should be here by now."  
"I was thinking the same thing too," They shot each other befuddled glances. She picked up the phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Hello. Julian! What! Stop shouting." She held the phone away from her ear and shouted to it from an arm's distance to the voice that even Tasuki who was sitting at the other end could hear.

"Stop shouting you moron or I'll put the bloody thing down."  
At once there was silence. She spoke into it.

"Look. Juls…no listen to- wait I- no that's what I'm trying- Uh no. but- Julian! Shut up! Listen to what I have to say…my foot is sprained- from jogging in the morning Juls- I- no I'm fine. Hello! Hello! Pick up! Hello! Oh Tory. No- listen I'm fine…where? At Hori's place, who the hell is screaming behind you?… well then ask that fool to shut up. Listen. I was wondering… have you seen Anya or Hori there?" she looked up surprised at Tasuki.

"Really. Ya don't say." Her eyes widened. "Well can you ask them to come over soon please? Thanks ya bye." She put the phone down.  
Tasuki was waiting impatiently. "Well."  
"They-" she turned to look at him properly. "They are talking by the court, the class was cancelled today."  
His eyes widened suspiciously. "Why?"  
"Search me." She shrugged.

"Oh man! Not again." He got up quickly and sat before her opening the first aid kit again.

"That cut is at it again. The band aid is red."  
"Oh that's what's wet." She tried to touch it but he pulled her hand away again.  
He knelt down in front of her this time and tended to her cut.  
"Listen Arwen. About that paper thing." He said as he continued to clean the cut. "I'm really sorry. I should have understood why that brat was grinning like that,"

"Forget it Tasuki. Well I guess your wish came true, we already fought today." She laughed but winced at once.  
He smiled but said sternly. "Sit still you hussy."

This time both he and Arwen wondered why they were feeling so weird in the other's touch and company. That was when the door banged open and Julian rushed in ranting at top speed. But he froze at seeing the two of them so close. Gaping at the scene openly he glared at Tasuki, who was holding her head close to his own. The fact that was even more annoying was that she seemed to be entranced by him, enjoying his touch. Her unblinking stare told him this.

_First Hori now this guy! Arwen! Why everyone else but me?_  
The others behind him froze as well.  
"Uh! DO you mind?" Julian stood near Arwen and looked down at Tasuki. He looked up absolutely unruffled. "I _am _better at this." Julian nodded. Tasuki turned to look at Arwen, she shrugged a little hesitantly. Tasuki nodded to this. "Fine. Here." He held the kit to Julian who snatched it from him and knelt down before Arwen. Tasuki just nodded amused, but he stood quite close by watching what Julian was doing.

"Arwen! What happened here? The last time I left you, you just had a foot sprain." Hori walked to her snapping out of his surprise about the two guy's behavior.

"Will people stop asking me that? I think I've heard that question at least ten times today!" She glared at him.  
"No Baka. Just three times." Tasuki grinned.

"Great. Thanks for correcting me." She glared but then her eyes were a little softer whenever she looked at him, Julian noticed this.  
"Well. Explain."

"You left. Then I fell asleep in front of the TV. I was hungry when I woke up, so I thought I'd get something to eat, then I got up and fell down cutting my forehead on the coffee table." She sounded exhausted.

"Why then, didn't you ask Mr. Tasuki for help Ari?" Tory sat beside her and held her hand.  
"I'm sure he would have helped out." Anya smiled at Tasuki who nodded his good morning.  
"Yeah. That's right, it's not like I would have killed you."

"Well. We got off on the wrong foot already this morning. And you were up in your room. I thought you were still up there so I didn't want to disturb you." She looked up at him a little anxiously.

"I told you Arwen. That's just down right silly."  
"Who was in there?" Hori walked out of the kitchen holding a coffee mug. Tasuki nodded once.  
" I told him how to-" Arwen began and Tasuki continued. "So I made it."  
The other three looked at each of the speakers as they spoke in turn finally Julian blurted out,  
"What the hell are the three of you talking about?"

"Coffee." The three of them said at once together making him jump a little.  
"Ok! I get the point."

"It was very tasty too Tasuki. Don't tell me you didn't like it. I know you were enjoying it. I could see it in your expression." Arwen grinned taking hold of his hand and pulling him down to sit beside her on the couch.

He was again surprised, but he smiled and nodded nonetheless holding onto the hand she refused to let go of. "I didn't say no nothin."  
Taking one of the coffee mugs that had been placed on the table Arwen looked at Julian who was sitting beside her lost in thought. She smiled mischievously.

"SO Juls. How is your fan?" His eyes widened at this and he nodded vigorously.  
"Please! Not here!" he pleaded but the others were interested by now.  
"Fan?" Anya asked anxiously, this brought mischievous smiles on Tory and Arwen's faces.

"Oh. It's a long story." Arwen grinned even more at Julian's embarrassed glare.  
"Oh Of course we're all in for a long story." Tasuki grinned catching onto the tease.

"Well… you see Renée and Julian here are in the same class, with the same project as partners. Julian's objections were increasing in volume slowly.

"Stop! … Stop! … Stop! … Stop! …"

"She had a crush on him one day and wouldn't stop following him around. And now she thinks-" Julian cut her short clamping her mouth shut. But Tory continued. "But now she thinks Julian here is her god and has been following him around faithfully ever since, even though she's been asked out by every other guy in College." Tory laughed helplessly, as did the others.

This made Julian scowl badly. "Well Missy! You aren't particularly fan less as well." He shot out at Arwen absolutely irritated.  
This shut everyone up at once.  
"What?" she froze. Tasuki stiffened up as well.  
"You heard me, if I didn't walk with you after College God knows what would happen to you!"  
"Are you serious!" she exclaimed even more shocked.

"Damn sure. There are about 15 creeps following you around anywhere you go, AND I've got just one fan! One!"  
This was the limit for her. Forgetting about her sprained foot she stood up and jerked Julian up by his collar. Ready to pound on his face with her closed fist she growled at him.

"Why the didn't you tell me this before! Out with the names! Now! Or else!"  
Hori and Tasuki were on their feet. So was Tory. Tory pulled Julian free from her strong grip while Tasuki and Hori pulled her back away from him and sat her on the couch, holding her down to it. "Easy there. This isn't that important."

"Don't spoil yer leg fer this silly girl." Tasuki sat beside her again having a protective grip pulling her leg back up to the couch at the same time.  
She didn't reply, but she still glared at Julian. "Is it true?"  
He nodded as he calmed down from the shock. Anya was watching all this just as shocked as anyone else there, they never expected this out of the jumpy, sunny Arwen.

"It's True Nadi. I swear by your name." Julian replied earnestly.  
"Well, well. Looks like we have two celebrities here in out group haven't we,"  
"I'll bet you'll get the most no. Of V-day cards. Just you watch!" Julian grinned.

"I don't want any stupid Fan! Or dumb V-day cards." she scowled again making them all burst out laughing again, all except Tasuki.  
He merely smiled, but he suspected that even though Julian was kidding about it, he was one among her fans as well. It was very clear.  
Suppressing any more feelings of this sort he just had a good time hanging out.

_We'll see about that too Julian. That day I'll find out as well. Not just one thing…

* * *

_

That was a rather silly little episode if I can call it that, but hey, I like to be dramatic and strange…. And um if you've noticed some similarities by now ( this is to only those of you who do recognize the tiny things I'm yaking about) it's meant to be… hey everyone does… my imagination is prodigious, ( and so I have been complimented ( gives humble bow)) but it ain't like I'm Tolkien is it?… so just read and enjoy. Oh and kindly review.

Kristall, thanks, I like the way you think. I hope they get together too, let's see how things go. And as for your fic let me know. I'll be among the first to read it. Promise…

A beintot.


	16. Snap to it

Disclaimer: I do not own FY under any circumstances… honest I swear!

* * *

_**CHAPTER 16:**_  
SNAP TO IT.

Monday arrived even before they knew it. Being busy with the rest of the unpacking and rearranging. Tasuki forgot about anything else that happened that day. But these thoughts caught up to him, bright and early the next morning.

Standing by the steps with the rest of the guys before college he wondered if he would ever be normal again.  
"You ok Task? Ya seem spaced out." Hori shook his shoulder making his leg propped up on the wall drop.  
"What? Oh yeah. I'm great. Just thinking about something." He replied still somewhat dazed.  
"Duh. That's apparent. Wouldn't be about some girl would it?" Taka took the pleasure of the tease.  
"AS IF! Why has going to College and thinking have anything to do with girls all the time?" Tasuki asked though curious, very irritated.

"That's the fun of it Tasuki. Though you have academics, you have great looking girls, who make you swoon, some of them you can have a good time with. It's just this age when you're having fun. That's all. Time to fall in love at the prime of youth."

"Spare me the lecture." He said lazily and got back to thinking.  
"By George. Who is that?" Taka said suddenly making the rest of the guys turn too.  
"Professional." Chichiri nodded. "What say?" the other two nodded in agreement.  
Seeing the topic of discussion was a girl Tasuki turned away.

He heard a lot of whistles and hoots, which indicated that she was coming nearer to them.

Though he didn't look at her, he got a glance enough to tell that, she was in a short midnight blue A line skirt with the side slits, minus the coat and shirt replaced by a waist length crisp low necked high collared top hugging shirt. Short brown hair with barely visible blonde streaks, long legs adorned with blue sandals and a backpack on one shoulder with books in her other hand.

"I know that's Anya, but… who is that girl." Hori sounded confused as he and the others still watched the girls. The other two just shrugged.

Tasuki nodded and sighed when the running commentary told him that they were coming their way.  
But then Taka suddenly exclaimed as the girls went past.  
"ARWEN!"

By the time Tasuki turned to look at the girl they had gone up to the top of the stairs. But Arwen turned around and waved to them smiling pleasantly before walking into the College with Anya.

Tasuki's jaw dropped. It was her. Chichiri shut his mouth just as the other two turned around.  
"That was Arwen right?" all three nodded confused.

"But then why did she cut her hair?" Hori puzzled. "She had lovely long hair?"  
"What was it with those clothes too? She looked like she was going to work or something."  
"I remember!" Chichiri said suddenly. "Today's the day. The Seminar remember? That's why you have to have the whole professor get up. At least if you want to…"

The other's nodded, " but that doesn't explain her hair."  
"That doesn't look the least bit like a professor." Taka objected.  
"What? No way dude. Of course it does," Tasuki said defensively surprising the other three.  
"No. Maybe but it's more on the casual hot looking side than a professor."

This surprised them even more earning him raised eyebrows.  
"Well we'll see."

Hori leant closer to Tasuki's ear as they walked to class. "Her fan club is definitely gonna increase now, that's for sure." Tasuki was totally taken aback by this statement.

The news of the new professor spread like wild fire in their group who were all waiting anxiously for her.  
As usual their professor walked in, only this time to be followed by Arwen and Anya.  
Hoots of greeting from all round the class died down at the professor's sign.  
He smiled. "Yeah! I know this is a moment everyone who knows Ms. Matthews here has been waiting for, seeing her attitude to it right down to her clothes, we know she's serious." He smiled at Arwen who was pretty pink.

"Well then I'll leave it to her. I hereby hold her responsible for the whole class this Hour. Good luck." He nodded " but before that a few instructions to everyone."

Arwen smiled as she looked around but did a small double take seeing Tasuki there.  
He winked at her mouthing free hour. She looked to Hori who shrugged.  
Looking back to Tasuki she noticed he was grinning even more this time gesticulating.  
"I'll be watching you."

She nodded as the professor finished. "Matthews. It's over to you. Ganbattekudasai."  
She nodded in acceptance and turned to the class. "Good day everyone. A new week and new day welcomes us. So… let us welcome someone new to join us." Even this sentence got her thundering applause. After it did finally stop she smiled again. "Thank you. Now I would like to introduce you to the newest member of our class. Ms. Anya Adriel Hayden." There was polite applause as she looked around at her new class nervously.

"She's a scholarship student here and about one of the youngest to come here on scholarship, not to mention one of the smartest. She is here to complete her studies on Elementary Physics, and I hope Anya that you feel at home the next two years you spend here." Arwen smiled unable to hold herself back from giving her friend a hug.

Anya smiled, "I'm looking forward to it." She took her seat behind Arwen's normal seat in class and to Hori's delight beside his. Tasuki who was in front of Hori directly was again puzzling over his behavior.

_Well that must be heaven for you Hori. Having her next to you, but what about Arwen?_

"Right references in page 768 of your electronics today please." Arwen announced and his attention was now turned to her completely. He liked the way she held herself down there, she looked quite impressive there. He thought.

Looking down he did a double take…. And to his surprise he realized there was a copy of the mentioned book before him. Turning to Hori and seeing the guy smile he understood.

He read the note.  
"She likes it when everyone listens… so pay attention."

_Oh I'll pay attention alright… _ he smirked turning it over to the said page.

She made it simple. And her explanations were brief not to mention with real life human examples, which brought laughter with understanding at the same time.

Though it was interesting, in a maze of his own thoughts Tasuki dozed off. Arwen's sharp eye didn't fail to miss this. She stared at him a while making the rest of the class turn to look at him as well. But soon her each step towards him on the wooden steps was echoing.

Hori nudged him once in vain but she was towering over him in an instant.  
Unsuccessfully Hori tried again but a glare from Arwen put an end to it.

"Mr. Tasuki" she said in the lightest of whispers. Nothing happened. There was complete silence… for one thing everyone else there was wondering why this guy was even there in the first place.

She tried this a little louder this time still no result came. Getting irritated she picked up his 1000 page book. Shut it with a snap and whacked it hard on the desk making everyone jump out of their skins with the thunderous sound, Tasuki most of all.

He was totally bewildered to see Arwen standing in front of him with her arms crossed glaring at him for no reason.  
"Nice to see you're up sir. Now kindly, explain the simplest of diodes please."  
"What?"

"Explain the basic functioning of the simplest PN junction diode Tasuki." She repeated irritated.

"Look I ain't gonna answer ya. Ya ain't no teacher of mine. Hell I don't even take yer class."  
She leaned in glaring at him even more dangerously. "Sir. You have for this minute and for this hour FYI I am."  
"Ya might want to watch it Arwen. I wouldn't suggest you bend anymore to talk to me, for _your _own benefit that is." He said in a whisper as he grinned folding his own hands. She turned absolutely red. She straightened up at once glaring even more.

"Any more behavior like this you can be on your way to meet the dean With Mr. Seishuku. First you're in my class when you ought not and then you disturb it? I warn you."

Hori was totally stupefied he sent Tasuki a small Whack.  
"What the hell did you say to her? One more thing like that and you'll pay for it. I swear."  
Tasuki merely nodded flipping through the pages of his book.  
Again he was taken by her stance and professionalism as she stood there continuing class without interruption. Boy was he alert this time. But he did want to be alert to her now didn't he?

* * *

Having class done with for the whole morning the news spread like wild fire again, the topic of discussion in lunchtime was Arwen and Tasuki.

When she walked out the gang stood in order to give her mock salutes. All except Tasuki.  
"Stop it you guys." She laughed along with the others.  
"Ma'am yes ma'am."  
"You know I was like that only because they asked me to be like that." She laughed even more. But then she noticed Tasuki was the only one who was serious in the group then standing a few feet away, a book in one hand the other in his pocket.

She turned to talk to him only to be interrupted by Chichiri. "Why did you cut your hair Ari? It looked so nice when it was long."  
"I needed some change that's all. But don't tell me it doesn't suit me now guys, it'll be a total waste of time." She grinned.  
"No. It looks great. You look great. Just… yer fan club's gonna make space for new members." Hori grinned making her scowl at once.

"I don't want that crap." But the bell to signal the next class went off. They dispersed to their own courses.  
On the way again Hori noticed whistles following Arwen who was sheltered with his arm around her shoulder.  
He smiled. She looked beautiful yes, and she was probably the second on his list. But there was just one person he thought who was worthy of the number one spot on that list. He was amused as she managed to turn around and glare at each whistler.

He turned her around and told her. " You might have been a little rough on Tasuki today Ari. He seemed taken aback."  
"You really think so?" she seemed to be hurt at once. "But that guy isn't any less you know."  
"What did he say to you anyway? No need to have pulled my name in."  
"I just wanted you to take him there Hori that's all."

"Maybe you should apologize." She nodded but stopped suddenly seeing Tasuki in the opposite corridor.  
"You go to class. I might just be a minute late. Tell the prof. will you." She handed him her books and took off.  
Someone tugged at his hand and Tasuki turned around irritated. Seeing it was Arwen and that she was limping slightly to keep up, though he softened up a little though he spoke coldly.

"What now?"

"Uh Tasuki-" she seemed pretty taken aback. "I- I'm sorry about the diode thing. I had no personal feelings. The teachers told me to do things, I was just following instructions. I'm sorry. Could you please forgive me? I know it was stepping over the line." She looked up at him expectantly.

He just gave her a blank look.  
"Pretty please. With sugar lumps on top? Pretty please?" she put on a silly smile, which made the seriousness on his face, vanish. He laughed. "Fine you kook. I forgive you."

"I guess we had our fight for the day huh Tasuki?" she smiled as they began walking.  
"Guess so." He shrugged. "But you know you were a bad little bandit today." She gave him a playful punch.  
"Yeah. That too I guess, what the heck I had fun. Payback," he grinned.

"HEY!"  
"I was just kidding. But it was the truth anyhoo. Sorry."  
She smiled at his sincerity. "Let go of it."  
"What's with the do anyway?" he flicked her bangs lightly even though she tried to avoid it.  
"I just needed change."

"Well a change it is. See ya, have ta go." He said and began walking a little faster.  
"But Tasuki. What do you think? How do I look?" he stopped and turned around.  
"What da others say?" he began walking backwards to his class still looking at her.

"They say it looks good. But I want to know what you think Tasuki." She insisted.  
He stopped before a class and walked back till there was just an inch between them. He looked down into her eyes and smiled as his hand partially held the side of her neck.

She stood there absolutely breathless as he lowered his face to meet hers. His voice was firm but with a touch of gentleness and passion to it.

"Arwen…"  
"Yes?" she asked in a mere whisper.  
"You look beautiful now. Than even before," he winked and smirked. Letting go of her in a flash he walked back to the class he was at before and turned around at the entrance as she stared at him.

"Yer fan club's gonna expand for sure Ari-Chan." He winked again and walked into his class. She just stood there astounded, "Ari-Chan." She whispered.

She was totally pink and white when she walked back to class.  
Hori was surprised. "What happened Ari?" she turned at the name.  
"What did you call me?"  
"Uh- Ari." He said doubtfully seeing her smile mysteriously. "Why."  
"No reason." She smiled even more.  
"You look like you've seen a ghost. Are you ok?"  
"No I just saw a bandit that's all." She smiled as the professor walked in.

* * *

The gang met after college that day as usual to head home.  
Arwen seemed anxious enough to find Tasuki before they decided to leave.  
She seemed a little disappointed, but once with her lovely gang that feeling couldn't last for too long either. 

Treading the neat gravel path out of the college campus Arwen suddenly stopped as they passed a tall mean looking fellow blowing all mouth out at a scared looking red head, who looked like she would faint if it continued any longer.

What the others didn't notice, but very prominently caught Arwen's sharp eyes, was that the girl had sad tears. She suddenly stopped, making all of the gang come to a sudden halt as well.

"Something the matter Ari? You ok there?" Julian pulled her forward a little playfully but she wrenched her hand away.  
"AS a matter of fact I am not." She spun around on her heals and strode of in the direction of the couple they had just passed before anyone could really stop her.

"Oh NO!" Julian and Tory groaned seeing what she was about to do.  
"Keiko." She said suddenly pulling the weeping girl into a hug, "Hi darling how are you?"  
She seemed to be scared out of her senses more at this.

"Nadya…" she whimpered. Arwen came away smiling, "Yes dear. How come you never came to my place anymore in class? And oh. What's this? Tears in the eyes of my precious? No." she wiped them off. Keiko looked like she was just about ready to drop to the floor unconscious.

The Arwen acted like she had just seen the guy who had been shouting at Keiko.  
"And this would be?" she looked at the guy who was purple with anger.  
"M-m- my Fiancé. J-j- jinn Martin." Keiko muttered cowering to Arwen's side a little.  
"Oh I see. Hello sir. How are you? You are one really lucky to get my sweetums as your fiancée. She smiled.  
"Yeah. You have no idea _how_ lucky." He grinned with an evil twinkle in his eyes to match the tone.

"But what seems to be the problem here?" she turned to Keiko again.  
"Nadi. I think it was better you left. Please!" she pleaded to the strong girl. "For your own good." She whispered.  
"Look sir. I know it's no business of mine but just because you are her Fiancé you have no ultimate rights to her life. You can't push your control over her."

"Yeah. Right it's no business of yer's so buzz off little girl. Who the hell do ya think ya are?" he sent gross spit flying all around as he growled. Arwen turned her head to the other side disgusted but she looked calm.

"I am a friend sir, a really concerned friend who is ready to do anything to help such an angel." She replied calmly turning to look at the thug, as she wiped off the single drop of spit that had managed to touch he dress.

"Well have that with yer own boy friend." He growled again.

"Just that piece of advice sir. I hope you do realize it is for your own good that I'm saying it. Or else." She smiled cheerfully and waved. "Bye you two." She turned around to leave.

"Or else what?" he challenged. She froze on the spot. A second before she acted the gang realized what she was going to do.  
"Or else." She said in a low growl. " This." Before he could find out what this was, there was a crunching sound of bone on bone and a loud groan then a massive thud about 6 feet away from Arwen.

Arwen's hand was still up in the air where her knuckle had made contact with Kieko's fiancé's jaw.  
Now he lay on the floor clutching his bleeding jaw trying to get up with a panicking Keiko's help.  
"I warn you Jinn! One more time I ever hear that you have been mistreating her I will not stop with breaking your jaw. I _WILL murder you!"_ she growled and walked off towards the gang all of who's jaws were hanging, except Hori and Anya.

She stopped before them brushed off her clothes and smiled when she looked up.  
"Come on guys lets go." She shoved her hand through Anya's and pulled her forward making all of them close their mouths with a snap.

"Oh but! Oh but Ari! You shouldn't have done that! You could have reported him." Anya sounded worried.  
"Oh don't worry so much Annie, I don't know the guy. In fact I've never seen him in my life before. The times that he's talking about my friends were giving me a treat." She smiled.

"But we didn't give you a treat." She sounded confused.  
"Of course you did. Right guys?" she turned back to look at the others who were still amazed and somewhat awed by the brave act by this petite friend of theirs.

"Uh huh!"  
"See." She smiled even more.  
"Way to go Ari!" "Great Punch there. Beautifully placed." "What a Blow Nadi! Wow!"  
"That ass hole deserved that and worse. Wonderful my girl." "Loved it babe!" the gang was all for Arwen.

"Too bad Tasuki missed this." Hori grinned making Arwen glare at him. "Should have been here to know what he's up against. Might not want to get clobbered by getting ya too hot."

"Now why would you want to deprive me of that fun Hori?" she smirked.  
"Eh." He shrugged as they walked closer to home. "Guess yer right. Might not want to miss that now would I?"

Suddenly Arwen was jerked back by a hand around her waist and another clamping her mouth shut.  
Before she could do anything she was about a 100 feet behind the gang she had just been walking with. She was away from them too quickly for them to notice it in an instant. But the hand around her mouth came off.

Before she could start swearing she heard a voice. "Hey kid."

"Tasuki." She blurted out in surprise. His hand around her waist came off now.  
She turned around. "Was that you?" she held onto his hand for taking grip of herself from the sudden shock.  
"Yup." He grinned.  
"Why the hell did you do that?" she still staggered.  
"Easy there kiddo." He held onto her. "I didn't know you'd be so shocked."

"Well I don't like being off the ground. At this speed any how."  
"Liked my speed huh." He grinned even more.  
"Not this time. Maybe less shocking next time so I can enjoy it and being close to you."  
"What?" he was surprised.

"Duh fool. I might not want to fall off when yer almost running like a maniac." She grinned.  
"Hey Tasuki! Arwen!" they were interrupted even before the conversation could continue.  
They turned to find the rest of the gang staring gaping openly.

"What in the world happened here? One minute yer here and then yer gone?" Nuriko called out.

"When in the name of Suzaku did you get here Bandit?" Taka called out as well.  
"Just now." He called back. "You guys go on ahead. We'll be behind ya."  
"What's so private between the two of ya huh? Not getting together now are you?" Nuriko grinned.  
They both turned as red as they could wishing they could strangle Nuriko blue at that very instant.

"Uh, just something about school. You guys go. We'll be right there." He told them again. They shrugged and turned to leave.

"So." They began to walk. She looked up at him confused. "What did you want to talk to me about?"  
"Oh that. Uh. I'll tell you but first." He stopped and leant down closer to her. To her surprise he gently moved her bangs away from her forehead. "How's the cut?"

"Oh. It doesn't hurt that much now. Unless I think too much I guess." She grinned. He laughed lightly at this beginning to walk again. She hurried up to keep up with him and then hugged his hand still held in his pocket.

"What else did you want to talk to me about?"

"Ya know Ari. I have a favor to ask ya, will ya do it fer me?"  
"Sure why not?" she shrugged pulling herself closer to his hand.  
"The guys in my course are sorta ragging me. And I don't give a dang. But I want to prove that I am capable of it."  
"I hope you don't expect me ta give you a kiss or something. Cause if that's the case dream on fang boy."  
"That's what they wanted. But I persuaded them. I'm a pretty decent guy you know." He smirked.

"We'll see about that. Tell me what ya want me ta do."

"See the point of da matter is. That ya might have blown up on me in class but yer really all fer me in reality." He stopped hesitantly to look at her. "So the guys will be around this place in a minute now and they want to see ya…"  
"See me doing what?"  
"Give me a hug."  
"What?" she asked totally stupefied. "A hug. That's all. I'd rather give you a kiss."  
"Really?" he asked totally surprised.  
"No you idiot. You're an idiot and yer friends are even bigger idiots."

"Let's leave the idiots alone for now. I have another reason. So will ya do it?" he replied coolly.  
"Another reason?" she asked curiously. "What's that?"  
"I'll tell ya that if ya agree." He smirked pleased. Admiring the way he could flash her with a single fang she smiled.

"If you promise to tell me."  
"K deal."  
"SO. Uh-" she turned quite pink. "When does this take place?" He turned to look up the street looking pretty pink himself.  
"I think-" he stopped then turned to her. "Around the next coupla minutes from now. Could you make it look a little natural please?"

"What?"

"Just say I'm really sorry for that Shun'u. Ya know I didn't mean it. And then get it over with." He was absolutely pink in his cheeks and around the ears.

"Ok now?" he nodded. Arwen smiled at his suddenly gentle shyness but then she felt she really meant what she was about to do. To his surprise she reached up and made him look down at her. He saw that she meant it.

"Shun'u. I'm really sorry about what happened in class today. I really didn't mean it. I swear on you." He nodded with in the same trance he was held in when he looked into her eyes just the previous day.

Then before he knew what was happening he felt his hands encircle a petite slender waist and hoist Arwen's soft body up to his own to hold her in a hug as her hands rounded around his neck.

Arwen could feel her feet dangling in the air as he lifted her up. This was something she hadn't expected but liked nonetheless and did not let go in an instant.

Both of em smiled still held in the embrace.  
_This feels so good. She is really made for me to hold in this world. Definitely, she fits so perfectly into my hands, just look at this._

She smiled even more. "_Oh lord he's strong. AND so tall! Look at this my feet are off the ground because of his height! I'm literally outta this earth hugging him aren't I?_ She giggled.  
"What's so funny?" his voice was low.

"Nothing dear. Just tell me what you promised you would. Or I won't stop hugging you till you spit it out."  
"Well now. That I don't think I'd mind that much." He laughed softly. "I like holding you Ari-Chan. You fit just right into my hands. That's why I made them agree." Arwen was at a total loss of words.

"Really?" she asked anxiously as she felt herself being put back to the ground.  
"Really," he smiled down at her softly. "Since the day I held you when I pulled ya outta the road."  
"Tasuki." She wouldn't let go of his hand. He smiled and entwining his fingers with hers he began walking her.  
"Ah forget about it Ari-Chan."

"Tasuki." She hugged his hand again. "Now that our fight for the day is done we won't fight again right?"  
"I guess not. Why?"  
"Well then I have a favor to ask you too."  
"Yes?"  
"Can you please call me – uh never mind,"  
"What?"  
"Nothing. Forget it."  
"Fine. Oh and another thing. About the lessons. Got the books from the library that we need. Fascinating place it is, our library." He said proudly.

"Good." She smiled at this, "Why don't we start today at 5?"  
"No probs. But I must warn ya. I am difficult to handle."  
"If you can put up with me that is. I'm worse than you could have imagined. That's my warning to you." She smirked smugly.  
"Looking forward to it." He grinned as they stopped in front of her apartment. She nodded.  
"At 5 then." She smiled and began to go up the stairs. But then he called out. "Ari." She turned back and looked at him. He walked up to a step below her and reached up to whisper in her ear.

"It's really ok that you want me to call you that when we're alone. Ari-Chan." She stood there shocked watching him smile at her softly then take off for his own apartment."

* * *

When five that evening came he was as nervous about his lesson as if he were expecting a son any minute now. Though he had been close with her, her seriousness about studies seemed to inspire and make him hesitate a little at the same time. He some how felt his sunny Arwen wouldn't be present in the vicinity of the study he was about to embark upon. But there was no turning back now.

Sighing he knocked on the door which was opened for him by a very surprised Anya.

"Hey Anya. Ari home now?"  
"Yes Mr. Tasuki. She is. Why don't you come in?" she moved aside eyeing the books in his hand.  
"Thanks." He went in.  
"Want that coffee now?" she asked politely.  
"Uh maybe later. Ari and I have serious studying to do." She nodded.  
"She's in the study." He stared at her blankly. "Oh right. You don't know where it is. Go down the hall past the stairs and the first cream door to your right." He smiled and went there. He controlled him self with a lot of effort at the sight inside.

Arwen was sitting on the floor with her books, her legs on folded to the sides, holding a pencil in her mouth while another two were stuck into her hair like decorative needles. What added to it was her short hair had been forced into a tiny ponytail, which managed to push most of it back out. She was in a loose deep blue Pajama set with sleeveless tops.

She looked up from above her small brown-rimmed glasses making him want to roll with laughter.  
"What?"  
"Nothing," he controlled his laughter to the maximum. "Nothing at all Ari-Chan."  
She smiled at the name. "Well then darling. Let's start! Professor Ari- Chan is here."  
He smiled to himself at this _I know professor Ari-Chan. And boy am I glad it's you all the way.

* * *

_

This is a pretty long one… and a long shot, but hey I love the drama… drama is the spice in life for me anyhoo… read up and let me know… Hey also a surprise coming next week…. Kindly read and review…

Kristall, sending you my love… Cheers! thanks for the idea; let's see how it turns… Ciao


	17. New love

Disclaimer: Sadly…and very truly so, I don't own FY or any character in it…sob sob

* * *

**CHAPTER17**

LOST LOVE. A NEW LOVE.

The whole day seemed to have gone by pretty fast. Presents arrived unexpectedly from the whole gang for Arwen. They had all taken time off to go get her something she would like a lot, as a thank you for the gift she had given each of them.

Taka and Miaka found the cutest solitaire set they could with special words to a friend.  
CD's and a bracelet from Chichiri and Nuriko seemed to have made Arwen happy at once. She put their bracelet on at once. A crystal angel from Shouka and Mitsukake was amazing though she had to be utterly careful with it.  
She constantly kept hugging the teddy bear that Chiriko had sent her through Mitsukake, even during her classes.  
Tasuki sat there a little out of mood while she was talking to another group of people after class.

"Why so glum?" Hori plopped down into her seat next to him.  
"Nothing."  
"Aw no. There has to be a reason. Are you sad she isn't talking to you that much." He teased.  
"Shut up man. Nothing of that sort. I trust her too much for that. I know how ever long she talks to someone else she'll want to end her day talking to me."

"That much trust huh? Then why so sad Mr. Tasuki?" Anya smiled down at him. "She didn't say anything to hurt you now did she?"  
"No. She couldn't say anything like that. It's just…" he eyed her bag at the foot of her seat. It was brimming with cards and gifts that he had to keep her books for her. Though she was frustrated at getting so many cards, she refused to throw them away.

"How much ever frustrated I am with this…I can't throw those cards away. That's just rude. Even if I don't love everyone who sent me a card I don't want to hurt their feeling unnecessarily." She argued.  
"Then Ari. Why not put them away in you locker? That'll keep them out of sight," he suggested as they walked there during lunch.  
"Well that is a nice thought. But…" she opened her locker and it was already full of the gifts and cards from that morning and the gang's gifts. "I should have left the ones I found on my door step at home. Two batches of this will do for me. But you know what Tasuki…I think there won't be anymore. There can't."

"Everyone in the gang got her a gift. She gave me one too, and I …" his voice trailed off sadly.  
"We still didn't get her anything yet." Hori tried to soothe him.  
"Yet. At least you sent her a card. I didn't do that either."  
"Listen Mr. Tasuki. There's no use feeling bad about this. We're going to go out and get her a gift in the evening. Why don't you join us? And get her something too? You will be coming over in the evening I presume because she has asked you to come." He nodded.

"But I have to drop her off at home."  
Hori nodded before leaving. "See you after you drop her, get your stuff and come to Reeds."  
"Hi Tasuki." Arwen stood before him beaming down at him.  
"And what makes you so ecstatic princess?" he smiled as she pulled him up to his feet. He took her books up as she pulled her heavy bag across her shoulder and hugged his hand as usual.

"I talked to Daddy. And Ranu. They both asked me to be their Valentine. Isn't that great?" She smiled looking the happiest possible.

He couldn't help but smile at this. _Such innocence, such a simple sentence and you're so happy. Just because your dad and brother asked you to be their valentine, they probably didn't mean it at all. Still it makes you so happy. I don't believe it._

"And that's great why?"

"Well Prithvi has always been my Valentine…but daddy has mummy yet every year they have both asked me to be their valentine. Both of them together! What joy! Ooh!" she was almost skipping with joy in front of him that he knew she would have probably pranced all the way home had he not been there.

Dropping her off at home he left to meet the other two.  
But this time Arwen wasn't so ecstatic when she was alone.

Sitting in her room, she looked out sadly into the street thinking back.

Slow tears fell continuously. "Why?" she muttered sadly clutching a picture and holding it to her heart.

"Why did you have to leave me? Why _did_ you leave me here? I love you no matter what." She got up frustrated. Looking up at her ceiling she cried. "I hate you for doing this to me! But hear me out! I'll love you no matter what! Whether you're dead or alive Yue! I promise you! Why did you have to go?"

She dropped to the floor and cried badly into her hands dropping the photo.

Anya had just returned from her valentine shopping and wanted to see Arwen.

When she came into her friend's beautifully decorated room she was shocked to see the sunny happy go lucky roommate crying miserably on the floor.

Arwen looked up anxiously, "Yue?" but then she began crying even more seeing Anya.

"Arwen." Anya rushed to her friend. "Ari." Arwen just hugged her and cried into her shoulder.

But then the picture at Arwen's foot caught Anya's eye.

She was shocked to see the people in the picture when she picked it up.

"Ari." She gasped. For in the photo was Arwen. She was younger, shorter and still had that childish charm which had turned into real beauty, as she grew older. Her light brown eyes were twinkling with happiness. The same sparkle, Anya noticed, was missing in her eyes now.

Only here she wasn't alone now. There was a guy so tall, compared to him she was so short she barely reached his chest. He had the brightest silver moon like eyes Anya had ever seen. He was handsome, fair with whitish hair. He looked athletic and very smart at the same time. He was holding her so close into him that there was barely anything to call distance between them. She could see the love for her friend shining in his eyes. The same sparkle that was there in her eyes.

"Ari…" she brought her friend away. She held the photo out to her. Arwen took it and stroked it looking down at the guy fondly with so much love that this time alone when she looked at even his picture the sparkle was back in her eyes.

"His name was Yue. Yue Reed."

"Reed?" Anya was surprised. Arwen nodded. "He owned Reeds."  
Anya was sad at the lost look in her friend's face, " you don't have to tell me if you don't want to,"

Arwen nodded. "I want you to know." More tears poured down.  
"He was a senior here doing his astro as well. We met and he taught me physics. Then we fell in love with each other. So much…we were alive only for each other. He loved me so much and took care of me like his life depended on me. He was my life Anya. He was everything to me even more than daddy and Ranu. Then…he … he…" she couldn't continue.

"You don't have to go on dear." Anya tried to soothe her friend through her own tears.

"No. I have to let it out." she sobbed into Anya's shoulder, "He… he and I …were coming home from dinner on his bike and a- a- a- kitty cat came in the way…to stop he pulled the brakes…it escaped…but…a 14 wheeler came out of nowhere and---ran us down. He p-p-pushed me off but he got hit and he- he- he died! In my arms Annie! In my arms!"

"Ari!" Anya hugged her friend really the tightest she could.  
But Arwen came away and took a box down from her bed and opened it.  
Anya gasped shocked as she saw what her friend was sliding onto her finger.

"Ari, that's-" she stopped shocked as Arwen nodded.

"He proposed to me three hours before he died, and I accepted," she replied sadly through her uncontrollable tears. "A year ago tonight. He proposed and then he died." Anya couldn't control her tears any more.

"On valentines day?" she asked sadly. Arwen nodded sadly. Again she couldn't help but pull her friend into a hug.  
"I should have died with him Anya! Why did he leave me? I should have died with him too."  
Anya stared at her, her heart utterly torn to shreds to hear those words out of Arwen.  
"Don't be a fool Arwen, dare you talk again like this I will never speak to you. You've been given a second chance Arwen. Can't you see that?" she pulled Arwen away.

"I don't want another chance. I don't want a life with out him!" she cried into her hands.  
Anya could help but hold onto Arwen again. She couldn't get hold of the right words to soothe her friend then.  
Arwen soon calmed down. "Anya, don't tell this to anyone else please." She muttered into her friend's ear.  
"But Ari you have such a sad past, you need to let it out. Keeping it a secret isn't going to help. I never knew. All this time…I'm so sorry I teased you and-"

"It's ok. Anya. I don't want anyone to know. I don't want pity! He's mine alone. That's what I want. Even in memory, I want him to be mine alone. Please. Promise me," Anya had no choice but to accept.

"Listen, Mr. Hori and I got you a gift, he will be here in a few minutes time."  
Arwen nodded sadly. "I'll let you know when he's here. " Anya said as she left.

Anya was in a myriad of thoughts all of which seemed to confuse her even more. She was utterly thrown off board to find out about her sweet friend. Never even in her scariest dream had she imagined that her Arwen had such a past behind her, by the way she was in the normal world. Arwen had a whole hidden world of her own and she hadn't even been able to guess it existed.

As she sat there in the living room looking at the picture of the two she became sadder.  
"So much love. He didn't have to go away like this." She muttered sadly but then hearing the door open she hastily put the picture away in a book.

"Mr. Hori." She smiled at him wiping her tears away. "Please sit down,"  
"Thank you Anya. But where is she?"  
"She's in her room. She has some thing to work on. I'll just go call her and bring us some coffee."  
"Yes thanks. That would be really nice." He smiled hiding his confusion as to why she looked like she had been crying.

"Ari." Anya looked in again. Arwen seemed a lot better. She was just pink in the face, but she had stopped crying. Though one could tell from the puffiness of her eyes that she had been doing just that. "He's here dear."

Arwen nodded. "I'll be there in a second."

A few minutes later she walked out of the hall into the living room wearing a bright smile.  
"Hori hi. What brings you here."  
"I'd prefer to tell you that once Anya gets here." Arwen just smiled as he got up to give her a hug.

"Hori." She said holding onto him unusually tightly. She looked up into his eyes pleadingly. Yet again he was utterly taken aback. _Why have the two of them been crying like this? What happened? What's wrong Ari tell me?_

"Yes?"

"You really remind me of someone really very special to me. Can you please hold me a while as tight as you can. I want to remember that person. Please?"

"Of course Nadi. Anything you want." He held her really the tightest he could, but with utmost tenderness and worry he could muster at that moment.  
She sighed happily and held onto him. _You smell like him and you're the same height, you're here tonight aren't you Yue? In him, thank you._

He was still confused as to why she had been crying. In the time that he had known her so far he had never once seen her cry. She was a strong girl. She handled anything with utmost courage that she could muster.

She was optimistic, or at least she tried to be like that. Yet here she was, in tears. Some thing in the past must have been troubling her and if he reminded her of that person, he would do anything she wanted him to, to make her happy again. If she wanted him to hold her, then that's what he'd do.

A few minutes later she came away and smiled at him looking genuinely happy.

"Thank you very much Hori. That meant a lot to me. You see I miss the person I told you about too much, and you're holding me made me feel that that person was holding me. Thank you."

He smiled. "Hey that's all. Gee. I had gotten so used to holding you. Wouldn't have minded to continue longer either. Maybe some other time, if you'll hug me that is." She nodded grinning.

"Anya you can come here you know." Anya walked in from the kitchen holding a tray of refreshments.  
Once Hori had taken his leave, Arwen couldn't help but break down again.  
Anya thought it best to let her cry out her sadness, as she knew what it was like to hold all that sadness in your heart forever so long. It hurt even more than crying.

She wasn't even able to concentrate on her own studies that night. But she snapped out of her thoughts at hearing the door open again.  
"Hi Anya, is Ari home?" Tasuki walked in.  
"Mr. Tasuki. Oh I completely forgot you were supposed to come. Yes she's in the study."

"K. I'll see her then," he started to the study but she stopped him.  
"Uh- Mr. Tasuki. I think you should sit here. I'll go tell her you're here. She's a little busy right now."  
"Busy? Doing what?" he was very confused.

"I'm not in a position to tell you that but please sit. I'll be right back."  
He sat down utterly confused as to why she was acting like that. But Anya came back a second later,  
"She'll be out in a minute. I presume you were able to find something you would like her to have when you took off from the shop?" Tasuki nodded.

"What's going on Anya? Why're you behaving so strangely?"  
"Strangely. I don't think so; she just asked to be told if someone wanted to meet her that's all. Nothing strange about that. Now you'll have coffee?" she asked coolly.  
"No thanks, I'll just see her and leave,"

She nodded and took up her own book. But the picture she had hidden in it accidentally fell out. Tasuki picked it up and stared at it shocked out of his senses. He noticed the same things Anya had.

"What is the meaning of this?" he looked up at Anya.  
"Nothing Mr. Tasuki. It's just an old picture of her from old times."

"Anya. That's not her dad, or brother or any of her cousins. Who is he? I _need_ to know." but Anya refused to tell.  
Finally after a lot of bugging and persuasion she told him everything. Everything except the fact that she wanted to die with him.  
Tasuki, to his own surprise, couldn't help his tears. He wiped it away quickly before Anya could notice.

_This isn't the right time to be here. I didn't imagine in my wildest dream that Arwen's past would be like this. No wonder she was sad that day. Maybe I should leave. That's it. I can give this to her later._ He got up. "Maybe I should leave her alone tonight. I'll give this to her later." He was about to leave when Arwen walked in smiling again.

"HI Shun'u," she smiled but Anya looked surprised. "Shun'u?" she repeated with a mischievous smile.  
Both Arwen and Tasuki turned red. "Yeah. Shun'u." Arwen repeated as she walked to him and took hold of his hand in her own. "I call him that. You know. It is his real name." She said as a matter of factly.

"Is that so Mr. Tasuki?" he nodded grinning.  
"Well. If you'll excuse us. I have some business with him." Arwen dragged him to the study. All the while Tasuki was fighting the urge to talk to her about Yue and tried as much as he could to hide his sadness and discomfort with the act of enthusiasm she was putting on.

She shut the door and walked to her cupboard. She came back to him with a small box.  
"Happy valentine's day Tasuki. I hope you like it."  
He sat down and opened it carefully.  
In it was a small silver chain with a small dollar, which had a crescent moon, sun, bell and heart embedded into one another.  
"What is this?" he looked up at her.

"My grandma gave me this as a present. See it is symbolism. The sun is for wealth and glory, fame. The moon is for wealth too and romance and joy. The bell is for good health, and the heart is for love. It'll bring you luck."

He looked in the box and there was a bracelet. "I hope you don't except me to wear girly bracelets you little baka." He grinned.

She laughed sweetly at this. "No. That's not for you."  
"Not for me? Then whom. Dang I hope not for Hori." He laughed helplessly.  
"Stop it idiot. It isn't for him either."  
"Aw too bad. Would have suited him fer his beauty. I mean the guy does look too beautiful to be a guy."  
"Stop it Shun'u. And I suppose you think you look good enough to be a gorgeous hunk?"

"Why not? I do think so. Don't you?" he smirked at this. She just stuck out her tongue at this.

"Sure a lot of girls are hanging their tongues seeing you, but not me Mr. Anyways. This is for someone else. Your future girlfriend. Someone gave me this. And it's very personal. It'll bring you a lot of luck. Listen Tasuki. I know you're not into this Girl thing… but then a love must be had in life whether good or bad to make life complete. Don't miss out on that. Please. Some girl out there is really lucky that she's going to get to keep you forever. Don't make her lose that love,"

This seemed to have hurt him a little. _So this is what you think of me Ari? That I don't like girls. Well but that is the ways I have put it up haven't I? Ari…I have some in mind… but now I think its wrong to think that too._

He nodded. "Its just no one can put up with me like that Ari. The right one hasn't come along. There isn't anyone like that for me here. I know it."

"Don't be ridiculous Tasuki." She hugged his hand. " You're as human as you can get. And I'm sure there is someone made for you here. But you have to be on the look out, you don't want to miss her. I put up with you don't I?"

"You put up with everyone cause yer just nice."

"Don't you ever say that about yourself. I love being with you Tasuki, know that. I miss you when we're not together. Don't ever say that. Sometimes, I envy the girl you're gonna love. She's going to keep such a wonderful person like you." She pulled him into a hug. "And I'm not just saying that."

"Nadi. These gifts are too personal for me to take from you."  
"No you have to keep them." she brought him away. "I meant for you to have them. And I don't take gifts back."  
"Well I have something for you too, it might not be too much… but for now this is all I can do," he held out a small box.  
Arwen gasped as she had when Julian gave her his gift. "Tasuki this is so beautiful. This is the best gift I've got today." She held up the bracelet in her hand and marveled at it.

Tasuki looked at it doubtfully. It was a simple silver chain with a single heart hanging from it holding a white stone at it's center. On the back was the inscription. "Aishiteru…zutto Ari-chan."

"This is marvelous! Put it on! Put it on." She handed it to him and held out her hand at once.

Astounded that she should think that this was the best gift in all the wonderful gifts she had gotten that day, he put it on her hand and admired it for a minute as it looked like it had made it's purpose. It looked beautiful on her hand.

"Thank you so much. I love it! Truly! Ooh!" she kept admiring it while still holding onto his hand she some how refused to let go of. For a second there Tasuki admired the contrast that their hands made against each other's. Her small soft pink, pale hand was beautiful in his larger tanned hand.

"Well I should be leaving." He got up stopping himself from letting his imagination get away again with her.  
"See you Tasuki. Thank you so much again," he nodded and left.  
Arwen just dropped into her couch and sat staring at the bracelet on her hand; she couldn't help but let out her tears again.

To her shock Tasuki walked back in asking, "hey Ari we're still on for the stud-" he stopped short seeing tears. He knew why she was crying. He just shut the door and walking to her he knelt before her to wipe off her tears.

"What now? More cards?" he didn't want her to know he knew.  
She nodded sadly. He got up again and pulled her up to her feet. "What do you want from me?"  
"What?"

"What do you want the most from me? Anything to cheer you up." he pulled her to the mirror in the room and stood her before it holding her from behind.

"What do you see in there?"  
"I see a skinny little nobody, being a cry baby standing before a perfect guy whom she doesn't deserve to have." She looked away leaning into him more.

But he turned her to look at the mirror. He looked down at her in the mirror.

"But I see a strong young woman, who adores her family, has so much courage and love, I've never seen anything like this in _this _world. That's worth a lot in life." He stared down at her as she looked up at him in the mirror. For a minute there both had the same thought.

Both of them looked perfect together.  
"Tasuki."  
"Look." He turned her around. "You're one of a kind Ari. That's very rare. I'm lucky to have you with me. Please. Don't let these things get in the way of living life. Enjoy it with me. Let things of the past be in the past. You have a future to make. That's what you told me."

"Tasuki." She just leant into his chest and held on crying her eyes out. He put his arms around her and cradled her more into him.

The time that went by seemed to have gone by very fast as they stood there holding each other. Soon enough he realized it had been nearly half an hour since she held onto him. The other thing was that she held onto him tight and fell asleep, it seemed like she never wanted to let go.

Slowly he lifted her off her feet and made way to her bedroom. Gently depositing her into her bed he stared down into her beautiful face for a minute trying to figure out how he could remove the hand that wouldn't let go of his shirt.

But the at one of his lightest movements she woke up.  
"Tasuki."

He smiled down at her. "Listen. Tonight is valentine's night. You shouldn't be crying. Anya is just sitting there reading. Tonight of all nights. Talk to her about what is bothering you," he got up but she still held onto his shirt.

"Nadi."

"Thank you."

"I love you Nadi." He smiled at her before bending down to give her a kiss on her cheek she had given him that morning, "Remember that. I want to keep you always." He smiled as she turned a bright shade of crimson.

He just gave her a wink and left her in a speechless state that she was still crimson when Anya came into her room.

_I love you Nadi? That can't be! I'm sure he meant as a friend. Yeah that's it. A friend right?_  
She sent a little prayer to the heavens just as Anya walked in.

_I don't want popularity. I want to just keep these precious friends I have made now. Who love me so. Just give me that much.

* * *

_

There… I hope the kahani me twist was good, I know it's a bit late for valentine, but was busy helping with elections here… sorry… but hope you liked it, let me know what you think people… please review…. I know yer out there…  
ciao


	18. Nightmares For Two

Disclaimer: well, more than admitting it's a fact that I don't own FY or the caracters in it, Oh and LOTR either, Or CC, Just using them kannas, please adjust kindly

* * *

**_CHAPTER18_**

NIGHTMARES…FOR TWO!

The next day college was pretty eventless as usual.  
As a result of the previous night's episode Tasuki took to keeping Arwen with him all the time. This seemed strange to the gang but they hadn't even a clue as to why he was doing it.

He seemed a little more protective some how. She seemed to have taken on talking to him and consulting him for everything she did too.  
As the two were walking home that evening, Tasuki and Arwen heard some one call out.

"Hey miss hit me in the face." Both of them froze.  
"Doin ok there? He yer boy friend is it? I don't think so!" the speaker laughed spitefully.  
"Didn't see you with no guy yesterday! Ha! Poor kid. If she is yer girl friend boy! I pity ya! Watch out she might just-" but she couldn't hear what she would do from the guy. All she heard was a loud groan.

She just turned around to tell him off when she almost fainted with shock.  
She hadn't even noticed that Tasuki wasn't behind her, let alone see that he had left her and just punched the guy so hard he had crumpled on the ground a few feet away bleeding intensely.

Tasuki was panting hard and his hand was still at the point of contact of the guy's jaw and his fist, which by the way was now covered with blood as well.

"Tasuki!" she ran to him and pulled him away from the scene. "You needn't have done that! We could have reported him!"  
"He's lucky ya came along! Would have been dead meat otherwise!" Tasuki growled as he let himself be led away by her.  
"Oh Tasuki," she sat him down on a bench outside the campus. "You're so stupid sometimes."

"Why did he say that about you Ari? Who the hell was he?" he asked in a gentle tone trying to hide the confusion as to why he himself had gotten so enraged at the guy for no reason.

"Well, that ane was Keiko's fiancée. He blew his mouth out at her that day so I gave him a gift. This is just his way of saying thanks." She cleaned his hand with her hanky.

"How could anyone say things like that? Not only that, about _you_! I may not like girls but I don't do that! I don't blow my mouth at people like that."

"But you blow your mouth out at me in a lot of other ways too Tasuki, I am a girl too. Didn't you notice that?" she smiled at him with a secretive meaning.

He picked up another meaning to what she had just said. He just stared down at her as she put a band-aid on a cut he had gotten then.

"Tasuki. You're really stupid. But I couldn't have asked for a better friend!"

* * *

Unusual rains had the moods of those who liked to hang around outside in for the bad.  
Tasuki and Arwen were two of these victims.  
Having a sudden surge of irritation Tasuki walked out of the study room at college ignoring the fact that he had to walk in the rain one evening. 

Arwen, who hadn't been expecting it to rain before she got home from the library with her books, covered them as much as she walked home cursing the sudden rain.

As she passed an alley, she heard such a spine-chilling scream she almost dropped her books out of shock. Turning to see who had just screamed like that she froze, turning white to her knuckles with horror. She felt like she had been punched out of all the air in her lungs. Her feet seemed to have turned to lead.

Keiko was standing there surrounded by at least five guys. What was horrifying was, that none but her own fiancé Jinn had stabbed her with a knife in her heart.

They had spotted her just as Keiko dropped to the floor lifeless.  
Gathering every ounce of strength that she had in her, Arwen ran forward praying to the gods to help her.

Dear lord! They were after her.  
With her heart in her throat, she ran aimlessly, having her eyes clouded with the rain. Dropping her books off at what seemed like Reeds she ran the fastest she could manage.

They were still hot on her trail, what was even more scary was that they had the weapon of murder at hand with them.

Thinking about this she collided face first into someone sending both of the crashing to the road as she turned around the corner.  
It was when the person started to swear that she realized whom it was.  
"I'm really sorry Tasuki. So sorry! Help me!" with that she took off again.

He stared surprised when he heard her voice, before he could really see that it was her she had run off before a few guys who were chasing her.

"Ari?"  
Making up his mind to protect her and find out just what had been going on he started off after that gang.  
"Time to use speed." Was the thought that brought him joy even in this tense situation. As easy as breathing was to him he surpassed even Arwen running ahead of the thugs at an amazingly high speed and hid in an alley she was approaching.

Sharp vision didn't fail him now either. He could see that she was exhausted already and she was already bleeding from her knees, apparently from the fall that they had.

Again as she ran on the watery road by the alley she slipped down. Gathering herself she got up and ran again only to fall a few feet ahead, right in front of the alley. This time she wasn't so lucky when it came to her strength. Her knees gave out on her completely and she fell face forward into the ground injuring her already scarred forehead.

Seeing that the thugs were still a distance away, he quickly crept to her and picked her up. Weakly, she flayed her hands trying to protect herself in vain.

"Ari-Chan! Stop it! It's me." Hearing his voice she calmed down.  
"Tasuki."

"She went up ahead! Come on!" he looked up at once. _Damn it!_

"Ari! You've gotta trust me on this." He quickly helped her up to her feet, but she was so weak that she collapsed into his hands barely managing to hold onto his neck.

"Ari-Chan." He muttered feeling worried to the max.  
Picking her up off the ground completely he went to the back of the alley where he had seen a door earlier. Finding it pitch black and empty he went right to the back of it and settled into a corner holding her close to warm her up and hiding her from view at the same time.

She was shivering. Her skin was as cold as if she were dead. She wasn't even able to hold her teeth together or stop them from chattering.

"Ari-Chan. Please. Try to stay as still as you can. Or we'll be found." He was more worried about her, than fighting.  
He knew he could have taken them all with one hand tied to his back, but Arwen's state was too scary for him. She seemed to be petrified to do anything. What if he was taking those lame excuses for thugs on and one of them snuck off and did something to Arwen? No he didn't want to take that risk.

They were in the alley. He could hear voices.  
Hugging her closer he huddled them into the darkness.  
After what seemed an eternity, one of them spoke up. "Maybe she didn't come here. Maybe she went ahead. Come on!"  
That was when he finally let out a breath.

Arwen was unconscious now. Trying to figure out what to do, he lay her down on the floor and covered her with his coat to keep her warm. He judged from the pale blue she had turned that any more of this coldness and she would probably die of hypothermia.

Once the rain outside had decreased to a drizzle he picked her up and took off the fastest he could. To his own surprise that was _very_ fast.

* * *

"No Anya she hasn't been here, Yeah I'll let you know." Nuriko put the phone down.  
"Chichiri."  
He looked up from a book in his hand.  
"Did Arwen tell you she was coming here tonight?"  
"No." 

"Well she's missing now it seems."  
"Maybe she's gone to the Ito' again. She does that a lot. Or maybe she's stopped over at some place because of the rain."  
"That's true… but just a few minutes ago…Hori called me asking if Tasuki were here."

"Tasuki?"

"Yeah. Have you seen him lately? He's been getting his mood up at the drop of a hat lately. Probably because of the rain,"  
"Here's food for thought. Maybe they are together. Best friends eh?"

Nuriko nodded amused.

* * *

"Taka…Have you seen someone carry his girlfriend in the street here? In The Rain."  
"No. Not too many nuts here for that. At least ones I know." 

"Well then see a nut for your self," Miaka gestured as she peered through the window.  
Taka was surprised too.  
"That's odd. Hey! Wait a minute. I've seen that hair somewhere before." He peered even more trying to catch sight of the guys face as he stopped for a second to clear his eyes of the water. "There's only one person I know of who can run like that and has orange hair!"

"Tasuki?" Miaka looked shocked.  
"Yup."  
"But who's the girl in his arms Taka?"

"DO you think he's been seeing someone and not telling us?" he pondered.  
"Well Hori's wish came true then didn't it?" she smiled happily.

"I guess so. But I still don't believe it."  
"Taka… let's not say anything till he talks to us on his own… he'll be so shocked to hear that we knew! Ooh!"  
Taka merely nodded amused as she talked about the other possibilities.

"I wonder if the others know about this?"  
"You think they do?"  
"Why not? Let's try asking Hori. He is Tasuki's roommate!"

* * *

He kicked on Arwen's apartment door. Anya was petrified to stillness when she saw the two of them on the doorstep in such a condition wet to the skin. 

"Anya quick get as many blankets and towels as you can." He went in quickly and laid her down on the couch covering her with the blanket already put on the couch.

Anya rushed in with all the comforters and towels she could. They had to wait for her to stop shivering. Tasuki wouldn't even look up from Arwen to answer Anya.

Once she had stopped shivering though he found the first aid kit and tended to the cuts on her forehead, while Anya took care of Arwen's knee.

Once this had been completed, he carried her to her room so that Anya could help her change into dry clothes. He relaxed only when Anya assured him that she was fine and was just sleeping.

"Why don't you relax Mr. Tasuki? I'll bring you something to eat."  
"Anya. Just that coffee please." Anya smiled and nodded.  
As he sat there drying himself he puzzled over the whole incident.

"What happened there Mr. Tasuki. Why is Nadi like this?" Anya walked in with the coffee.  
"I have no idea Anya. I found her like this." He lied as he knew she would be worried at finding out that, thugs for reasons unknown, were chasing her best friend. "SO I hurried up here as much as I could, I knew it wasn't too serious so I didn't take her to the hospital."

Anya just frowned, "Well thank you very much for bringing her here safely. I don't know what I would have done had she been in the road like that."

"Don't thank me Anya. Ari is as important to me as she is to you. Listen. I don't know what's going on here but I think its better I bunked here for the night-"

"I don't think you should trouble your-"  
"Anya! I'm not asking you, I'm telling you this," she couldn't do anything but agree. "You'll have dinner then? It's getting late."

"No thanks. I'm not in the mood to."  
"I'll just bring you some pillows and blankets." She nodded and left.

* * *

"Hello?"  
"Hori hi. Watccha doin?"  
"Taka? Hi. Well I was stud-" he was cut short though.  
"Yeah whatever. Listen I have a question for you." 

"Well that was quite polite of you sir. What might I interest you in?"  
"Tasuki."  
"Tasuki? What did he do now?"

"Well- uh do you know if he were doing something?"  
"Doing something? What do you mean?" he was utterly confused.

"Ya know, something funny."  
"Funny? Other than his utterly clown likeness and behavior?" Hori laughed.

"No Man. I mean really."  
"What really is really supposed to mean?"

"Well let's just say- Uh no wait I had another question. What happened to the whole reason for bringing him here and everything?"  
"Well That-"  
"Has he found someone?"

"Well Uh-" he didn't know if it was wise to come to conclusions about things between Arwen and Tasuki.  
"Cause, all that I have seen so far is that he's hanging around with the kid a lot."

"The kid?"

"Well Arwen. To me she still is a kid in many ways. You'd really thinks she was all that from the way she punched the guy at the seminar thingy- but she's the exact opposite when she's hanging out here with Miaka and I. Such a klutz." Taka laughed.

"Well is that so. I've heard ya'll had a good time at some try out for some model-"

"Well That- Heh- so what if all of us go crashing down in the middle of the stage? Now back to the point. Is he interested in someone at least by the look of it? He's hanging around with Arwen only cause she's helping him out with his studying and stuff right?"

_You might be wrong. _" Uh not that I really know of Taka. But you know compared to things in that world… he's more likely to tell you about anything first."

"You think so? Cool. Anyway I really wanted to know… Miaka had a favor to ask you about a certain modeling thing she had asked you before and-"

"Uh Taka. I really don't think this is a good time for that. I think Tasuki's calling me. Bye. Talk later!" he said hastily and put the phone down.

* * *

"You're out of luck green eyes." Taka smiled at Miaka as he put the phone down. "But I'll get the glamour doll to do it for you some how."

* * *

Over at Hori's…  
"Well that thing again. Phew! Got away again…"  
He looked at his watch. "Why isn't he here yet?"

* * *

Now warm dry after having a cup very delicious and soothing steaming coffee he settled down. Thinking about the incident in the warmth of the plush couch he fell asleep. He woke up only when He was shook awake. 

Again his first thought was to swear, but then he felt the softness of the hand on his cheek. His eyes shot open.

"Arwen." He sat bolt up right.  
"Tasuki. What're you doing here?" Arwen looked utterly confused and worried  
"That's not important now. Are you okay?" he sat her on the couch and sat himself on the coffee table.

"Yes. I am Tasuki." She sat stone still as he examined the cut he had just treated.  
"What happened there Arwen? Why where those guys after you?"

"I really don't remember Tasuki. Everything's blurry. I remember hearing a scream and then I remember running and then…"

"Then?"  
"You. That's all I remember I swear." But he knew this to be a lie. While they were in the room in the alley she was muttering Keiko's name continuously and the word murder.

"Ok. Don't strain yourself," he smiled at her and stroked her hair.  
"Tasuki you should be getting home. Hori will be very worried about you."

"Don't you worry about me! I'mmna bunk here fer the night. He'll understand. Now you! Get to bed!" he ushered her to her room. "I'll call him alright?" he replied to put an end to her protests.

Going back he glanced at his watch.  
"Oh shit. Ten!" he called Hori over the phone in an instant. And he seemed to be worried enough to pick it up in a ring.

"Tasuki?"  
"Yeah Hori. It's me."  
"Where the hell are you you moron?"  
"Listen, I don't have time to explain all that. All I can tell you now is that I'm at Arwen's place now and I'll be bunking here tonight?"

"Arwen's? Why? You're just across the street stupid! Did you forget the way home already?"  
"Look I have to stay here tonight. It's really important that I do."  
"Is something wrong? Do you need help with something? Are the girls alright?"

"Nothing's wrong with any of us ok. I'll explain everything to ya tomorrow, see ya. Gotta go,"  
He sighed relieved that he didn't have to answer any more questions. With that he settled in to sleep.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Hori sat down completely puzzled.  
"Could something be wrong?" but then after some thought he shrugged it off.  
"Probably not. Maybe the girls wanted him to stay over… but then… I really hope it wasn't Tasuki whom I saw outside this evening carrying someone."

* * *

A few hours later waking up for a drink of water he walked past the study, and noticed the light on. 

"Anya," he muttered and looked in. but he stopped short seeing Arwen asleep at her table using her precious book as a pillow.  
"This girl is mad!" he muttered with disbelief as he walked to her.  
"Ari," he tried to wake her up but that didn't seem to work. Sighing again he picked her up off the chair and made his way to her bedroom for the third time that night.

"_I swear if I break my spine when I'm still in my twenties it'll be cause of carrying her all the time this way! I've really gotta stop this! Seems like we're already married! Sheesh!"_

Tucking her in he sat there thinking about what could have happened and trying to piece together the pieces.

But then deciding the best of it he got up to leave. He stopped at the door though seeing her toss and turn uneasily. He knelt beside her and stroked her hair in order to calm her down but that didn't work either.

Suddenly she screamed on top of her voice and sat upright making Tasuki literally jump out of his skins. He pushed her back down into the pillow gently and held her there again.

She was panting hard and had broken into a sweat. Her eyes were watering badly with fright. He could see it in her eyes, the fear.  
She got up and clung onto him as tight as she could muttering continuously all the while. The door opened and Anya was about to step in but seeing Tasuki there she stopped surprised.

"I'll take care of it." He signaled to her. "You go. She's fine. Go." Nodding she left hesitantly.  
"Ssshhh…Arwen. It's just a dream. It was just a dream I have you now. It's all over. I've got you." He rocked her as gently as he could.

She soon calmed down in his hold and just lay in his arms holding onto him as if he were the only anchor from the horror.

"Ari-Chan. You remember that song you liked very much. The one that I sang. Setsunakutemo. Do you want me to sing it for you." This brought a smile onto her pale face as she nodded slowly. Smiling even more he sang in a the lightest whisper,

_moetsukita you ni shizumu  
yuuhi sae hitori sa__  
daiichi ni mo, unabara ni mo__  
dakareru koto naku_

_fukai kokoro no soko de  
nemurasete iru no ni  
FUI wo tsuku akane'iro no  
setsunai jounetsu_

_KIMI no namida miru tabi  
tamaranaku natte  
ushiro kara omoikiri  
dakishimetaku naru_

_kowareru hodo SUKI sa  
donna kotoba mo tarinai  
__kesshite koe ni shinai  
__itoshisa mo aru n' da_

By the time he had finished so much she was already sleeping peacefully.  
Gently moving her to the bed he got up only to find his hand still clasped in hers tightly.  
He tried his best to pry it out with out waking her up but only in vain. Settling into the light of the situation, he sat down by the bed and leant into it and dozed off.

* * *

Early next morning the whole of Arwen's apartment woke up to a loud scream.  
Anya again hurried to her friend's room. Tasuki hadn't come down yet. What was wrong?  
She opened the door a little but stopped seeing the situation inside. 

Tasuki was sitting on the floor digging his finger into his ear with a painful expression on his face.  
Arwen was flushing red, as she pulled the covers around her more.  
"What the hell are you doing in my room?"

"Why the hell did you scream in my ear Damn it! I think I'm deaf."  
"WHY are you in my bedroom!"

"Well hey missy you're the one who wouldn't leggo of my hand. Excuse _me _for being polite!" he got up still tending to his ear watching her wrap her sheet around her more as she got up.

"Get out!" she put her foot down only to trip on her spread and fall square into him taking him crashing to the floor landing them with a loud thud. He groaned even more and she turned redder than she could manage.

Anya controlled her laughter to the max as Arwen hastily got off him and pulled him up.  
"Oh Tasuki! I'm so sorry! I'm really so sorry! I tripped."

"Watch it next time." He groaned even more massaging his abdomen as he sat on the bed.  
"What is it with us and falling on top of each other Ari-Chan? I always seem to be there to cushion you aren't I? Like last night?"

She just grinned. "I'm sorry Tasuki. I think it's a pattern with us."

"Nadi." becoming serious all of a sudden he turned to her.  
"What really happened last night? You know you can tell me anything. There's no use hiding the fact that those guys were after you."

"Well Tasuki. I told you. Everything's hazy. There was that guy though. Keiko's fiancé. And then I remember running and falling in to you then I fell twice more and then everything is a blur."

But again he knew this was a lie. In her nightmare fit she had muttered again. Murder. Keiko. And dagger saw dagger, were the words she kept repeating.

"What aren't you telling me Ari?" he turned her to face him. She stared into his eyes guiltily. Seeing things were getting a little too personal Anya shut the door and left.

* * *

Inside:  
"Tell me." 

"I swear Tasuki. That's all I remember before you brought me home. Till that alone was I conscious. I don't remember any more. I promise you." She looked into his eyes earnestly.

Though he knew she was lying he thought it better to leave her alone a while on this matter as it really was emotional turmoil not only for her, but for him as well.  
Talks turned to the lighter side and soon enough he had her laughing merrily again.

* * *

Downstairs.  
Hori had come over to see what the problem really was. Anya told him everything that she knew and he began to worry about the two of them together. 

"Why the hell didn't he tell me this before? I would have helped out."  
"He didn't want to worry you."  
"That bloody call he made was even more worrying. Maybe I should go and talk to them?" he got up but Anya stopped him.

"Maybe later Mr. Hori. The two of them are talking now, maybe they will tell us what when they have all the fact in place. Let them talk."  
"Talking? Since when have they ever done that peacefully?"  
"They seem to be laughing. That's a good sign I suppose." She smiled at him as she placed his breakfast before him.

She seated her self at the table as well and helped herself to the coffee.  
That was when they heard laughter in the corridor.

Not realizing Anya and Hori were right there in the kitchen, Arwen and Tasuki walked in, only she was ruffling his hair and he didn't seem to mind. Seeing the two in the room the laughter stopped at once.

She grinned and pulling her robes around tighter she went to the counter while Tasuki sat himself at the table and helped himself to the break fast.

"Have a good night?" Anya asked as she joined Arwen at the counter fixing Arwen her own breakfast.  
"I've had better." She shrugged.

"It's really good that Mr. Tasuki stayed here after the whole episode. It was consoling to have some one like him here. He had Mr. Hori very worried though."

"What the idiot didn't even call?" Arwen asked surprised.  
"Of course he did. But you know Mr. Hori. He's always very worried when it comes to keeping you out of trouble. And now it seems keeping his own room mate out of trouble as well."

"Well." Arwen looked at Anya. "We do manage to do a lot of stupid things don't we? Tasuki and I?" her friend could only smile her amusement.

At the table:  
"Well, well. Someone seems a bit worried here."  
Tasuki looked up from his drink as he took up the paper. "Oh really? Whom?"  
"You! What's with all this commotion last night huh?"

"Nothing Hori. I found her hurt and I brought her with me."  
"Brought her with you huh?"  
"Yeah apparently she had fallen very badly cause of the rain…and I found her. She was totally shaken up last night."  
"I see someone also getting very close to someone here? Are we falling for them?" Hori teased.

Tasuki smiled sarcastically. "No we're not."  
But then he began choking on his coffee when he read the head lines that morning.

**GIRL FOUND DEAD IN ALLEY. STABBED IN A POOL OF BLOOD.**

"Some thing wrong? Are ya ok dude?"  
"Yeah. I'm fine." Tasuki looked up at Arwen who was talking happily with Anya.  
He understood what had happened last night. The murder.

Seeing that he was looking over at them Arwen smiled at Tasuki, but she didn't miss the worry that was in his eyes as she walked over to the table to sit by him.

"Well good morning Hori." She smiled as she picked up the paper herself, with Tasuki watching her anxiously all the while.  
She almost fell out of her chair when she saw the same headlines he had. Not only that she began choking for real on her coffee.

Tasuki and Hori were up on their feet at once. Only Hori was able to stop her choking before Tasuki could reach her.  
She sat down coughing and gladly took the water Anya offered her.

Tasuki knew she was in shock and it was better that she was left alone now.  
He got up again hastily. "You ok now Ari?" she nodded.

"Cool. Then I'll be off. Gotta get outta these damn clothes and have a bath. See ya two later. Coming Hori?" Hori blinked confused as to why he was speaking so fast but he got up nonetheless.

"Uh Shun'u wait." Arwen got up before he could leave.  
She just caught his hand without speaking a word and led him out of the kitchen into the study.

He watched her totally confused.  
She stepped closer to him. "Shun'u. I have something to ask you."  
He just stared down at her holding his breath, he didn't know why.

"What happened last night…I think it would be better if the matter stayed between the two of us. I don't want to worry the gang." He breathed out relieved.

"That's all. Jeez! Got all tense fer nothin." He grinned.  
"And Tasuki." He tensed again as she spoke; "I never did get around to thanking you for your help last night."  
He loosened up again. "Stop giving me cardiac arrests will ya?"

"Tasuki." She stepped up really close to him this time that he froze. Reaching up to his ear standing on her toes, she whispered in his ear. "Your song was beautiful. I loved it. I told you you had a good voice. Thanks it helped me a lot." With that she gave him a small kiss on his cheek and walked out of the study.

He just stood there staring at the place she had been standing in, holding his hand to the cheek he had just been kissed on. He just walked out like that confusing Hori even more.

When he caught up with Tasuki on the road he stopped shocked too.  
"Hey Tasuki. Wassamatter? Why you holding yer hand to yer cheek-" he said removing Tasuki's hand from his cheek only to see a faint brown lipstick mark.

Hori's jaw dropped as he watched Tasuki cross the road, in the same trance as he was in when he walked out of her apartment.  
But then he smiled. "Maybe I will turn out right I their case… I hope you hit it off guys."

* * *

Inside: 

"Ari. Why did you scream?"  
"Well duh. I woke up after a nightmare and I find something soft in my hand. Hell I never expected that extremely soft thing to be that goof's hair. What else would you do if you suddenly woke up and found a guy in your room, WHILE you're in yer pajamas." She shrugged as Anya laughed helplessly.

* * *

Tasuki sat down in his room and gazed out his window into Arwen's that morning.  
_But why aren't you telling me the truth. You know I know most of it; I have to do something…other than keeping you safe. I know those assholes will be after you. Nadi, why do you do this?

* * *

_

Well different things are meant to be different and same things are meant to be same and so it's basically the same difference…  
There it goes with the strangeness. People, there are borrowed people and characters as you brilliant'uns would have noticed, but you will also see they go really well here… kindly adjust, but even so… hey..

Kristall, lovely to hear you liked it, but relate to it…. No one should have that torture, if it's the real meaning, but if you understand the senti, I understand too, and I relate to it too… thanks a bunch for the support… it would be nice if you could spread the word too… domo.  
This goes for everyone out there… please let me know what you thinks…

Me itchings to knowings… literally..  
Love to y'all , Sarayu.


	19. Small FIghts

Disclaimer: I sadly do no own any of the characters in FY or FY itself….but proud to say I own my own creativity….

* * *

**CHAPTER19**

SMALL FIGHTS DON'T MATTER.

Everyone now noticed that Tasuki was making a conscious effort to keep Arwen by his side no matter what. The only problem was that they couldn't figure out why or why Arwen was taking to it so well. Tasuki would never usually bother about a girl like this unless there was something really wrong, but this time they were totally stumped as to what. Nothing happened that was dangerous then what?

The sad thing in college was the death of Keiko Tazuka. The cause of her death was murder but no one had even the slightest clue as to why she had been murdered. Not even the police.

The case just kept dragging on with out a single clue.

But everyone and everything got back into the normal flow of life after the brief mourning for the loss of their colleague. Arwen and Tasuki, the gang noticed seemed the most torn about it.

They figured Arwen was sad as she thought of Keiko as a younger sister, and wanted to protect her angel of a friend. So naturally her death would come as blow, but Tasuki…

Tasuki seemed to get upset every time Arwen became sad about this.

Anytime that she became sad about this that week in college, he would be the one to pull her out to walk with him before the gang could even get near her to ask about what it was that was bothering her so much.

"He's just looking out for her I guess." Hori shrugged casually trying to defend his friend.

The cause… at least this way maybe he would find love. No one was going to stop that. No.

"Looking out for what Hori?" Miaka nodded confused.

"Looks to me like the guy was hiding something from us." Taka nodded suspiciously as he eyed Arwen talking to Tasuki standing pretty close.

"They're thick friends Taka. They have more going on between them even I don't know about."

"And how is that? I thought she was just helping him out!"

"They _do_ study together most of the time, and most of the day…they spend lot of time with each other you know, as friends… like us." Anya said thoughtfully.

Hori nodded in agreement, "You see, they _have_ a lot of time to spend with each other. But you know…something happened on Valentine's Day. Since then I've noticed he's become very possessive and protective of her."

Anya shifted uncomfortably at this. "Something wrong Anya?" Hori turned to her. "Since Valentine's is it? Well so you've noticed it too?" he nodded.

"Oh I get it." Chichiri said suddenly. "You remember she got those cards and stuff all the time that day… yeah well he's keeping to her side to keep the other guys off. Or it could be something else too…"

"But you know Chichiri… one of those guys could be the one she might end up with." Nuriko said slowly.

"Maybe you're right no da." He shrugged but he smiled to himself. _But you might just be wrong Nuriko…there are perfect plans for this already.

* * *

_

A few weeks later…

The gang was walking back after college.

Tasuki was walking with Arwen as usual. The topic that day had somehow come to what everyone was going to do in their life. But then it suddenly changed to marriage.

"How's you're project going guys? I heard the science departments were in for a gladiator for this." Chichiri asked casually as they walked on.

"It's going fine. We have more than half of it to figure out though. The equations and stuffs done." Hori replied turning his attention from talking to Anya.

"It's just we have to show Mr. Carmen Hori. He has to check them." Arwen objected turning to look at him from up ahead with Tasuki.

"Yeah I know. But we know they're all perfect Ari. Still double-checking is always good. Too bad, we could have done it today."

"But he didn't turn up today. I have no idea why. He never takes a day off like this."

"Mr. Carmen your teacher. The tall good looking one?" Miaka giggled suddenly.

"Hey!" Taka was surprised. "Hullo! I'm right here!"

"Sorry Taka but he's the tall one right? The guy with the glasses and good looks, coach for our soccer team?" Arwen nodded. It seemed not even Miaka had been spared from falling in love with the way her teacher looked. There wasn't one girl in college who didn't swoon at the sight of her athletic teacher. Not even herself. Something that always seemed to annoy Tasuki and Julian to the max.

"Well." Miaka seemed a little disappointed. "A little birdie told me that he was getting married today."

The gang stopped shocked at this.

For one, the topic had come to marriage. Something Arwen detested apart from it for her own parents. Second, it was really shocking to hear most of the college was going to have a heart break at once, his wedding was a shock. Why now?

"No wonder all ya girls were so pissed off today." Tasuki grinned at the disappointment on Arwen's face.

She stuck out her tongue at him as they began to walk making him laugh even more.

The gang was relieved that the topic didn't go further, or at least that's what they thought.

"I know its disappointing Ari. Since you were his favorite." Arwen nodded smiling at Miaka.

"But don't you think it's sweet? He's found his someone to spend his life with. Like me?" she hugged Taka's hand.

Arwen just looked up at Tasuki to see his reaction but he just stared on ahead ignoring the question it seemed. Like her. She just shrugged.

The others were in a fix. Both of them didn't like the topic, since a debate they had a few days back.

_What are you doing Miaka. Away from the topic! Not to it again._ Chichiri thought frantically.

"That's nice to know whom you're going to spend your life with." She continued. "I wonder where we'll all be ten years from now?"

"I know where I'll be." Tasuki replied coolly. "Happy, single and earning big with cars!"

"I know where I'll be." Arwen smiled as well. "At NASA doing research."

"I think not." Tasuki said sardonically.

The gang froze, Arwen froze. "What?"

"I think that might be the other way round. You'll probably end up at the opposite end."

He said coolly.

"Uh Tasuki… you should not have said that." Hori eyed Arwen who was standing behind Tasuki going redder by the second.

"Why not. For the silly hussy I know. That's what I think."

"Bad idea Tasuki." Taka nodded pointing to behind him.

"Is that so?" Tasuki heard Arwen's voice before he fell back into taka holding his jaw, blood trickling through his fingers.

"I don't think so BUB! Maybe you! Getting around with the first sicko that would please you. Not me! I have life-planned thanks! Don't you dare talk about me like that again." Her eyes were red with anger. She stomped her foot hard and swinging around on her heels she walked off.

Anya shot him an alarmed look. "Mr. Tasuki! I thought you knew she didn't like it since then! Remember!" she went of after Arwen.

Tasuki blinked as Taka pushed him upright.

"W_hat_ just happened?" Tasuki could feel his jaw aching in surges, but everything was a haze.

"You my friend." Taka sat him down. "Have just been face to face with pure rage."

"A girl! I got hit by a girl!" he muttered. First he was shocked that Arwen should ever hit him. Second he was surprised that Arwen had so much strength to hit like this at all.

This wasn't the same girl whom he had just saved from five thugs. If she was just so strong…why didn't she take them on that day?

He was just pissed off that a girl he thought he needed to be around to protect should clobber him.

* * *

That evening or that night he discovered the joy that was hanging out at the bar with friends. That was also the time he treaded upon the wonder that was aspirin.

When he woke up the next morning he was a total mess. A hangover from all the beers. But again the aspirin seemed to be working wonders.

"Wish I had this thing there for sake!" he nodded to clear his eyes as he walked to college.

That was when he realized. The day before was the only evening he hadn't seen Arwen since they began studying. He missed it but he was still too cross to miss it too much.

That day the gang was in the same soup again. Arwen and Tasuki were not talking to the other. She didn't even bother turning to look at him let alone talk.

He was too busy having a hang over to bother making up, besides still being pissed off with his supposedly weak friend.

That evening again Tasuki was walking back with the gang. Only Arwen hadn't joined them. He wondered if it was because of him. But then someone pulled him back as he thought this.

"Arwen." He said coldly as he turned around.

She was eyeing his lips. There was a deep gash right across, a result of a powerful punch fueled by anger.

"Tasuki." She looked up as she reached up to touch the cut. "Did I …"

"Duh! With bony hands that's what you'd expect!" he turned away from her touch.

"Shun'u I'm sorry! I got too carried away." She made him look down at her. "You see. Your saying that brought up something I didn't want to remember from the past." She said sadly.

That's when it hit him. _Of course! Yue! How could I have been so stupid! I forgot about him completely! Damn! That's what Anya told me to remember!_ He started to feel bad immediately.

"Can you forgive me Tasuki? However angry I was I shouldn't have hit you." She looked up at him eagerly.

He sighed. "Look I was just kidding kid. I know you have ambitions and I'm sure you're make them a reality… but I can't help but think you'll find someone else on the way to help you with that. Is that so wrong?" she nodded.

"I guess I'm to blame too. I didn't get it out the right way yesterday. Not like I meant to… so friends?" he held out his hand smiling gently. She was overjoyed at this. She practically pounced up to hug him.

"Thank you so much."

"Hey kid! If you still want your body guard to stay alive stop choking him!" Tasuki gasped.

She got off him laughing. "Thank you very much my sweet body guard. I have someone for you to beat up."

The gang was watching this curiously.

"What's really going on between them?" Nuriko asked suspiciously as she watched Hori smile pleased when she hugged him.

"Nothing actually. He's just her bodyguard I think. That's all." Anya smiled at Hori with the same pleased look. He nodded in agreement.

"And I vote we leave them alone." He ushered them away.

* * *

"Whom?" Tasuki asked as she dragged him off.

"Well Tasuki…I was upset yesterday…and I was at the park." She began hesitantly.

"Whom?" He said with dawning comprehension. This seemed to anger him. He needn't be told what had happened.

"It's not his fault either. But still I didn't like it and I wasn't too conscious about it…"

"What the hell did that bastard do?" he stopped short and pulled her back. "One evening I'm not with you and you get messed up like this? What happened to the Arwen who just gave me a semi permanent scar on my face huh?"

She looked down disappointed and sad. "I was upset about it Tasuki."

He sighed. "Fine what did he do?" she looked up at him a little embarrassed and hesitant.

"That ae took advantage… Smooth talked you into it huh?"

"I guess so. But then I made him stop a minute later. Knowing that…you wouldn't like it if…"

"Well then you know right." He caught her hand and walked her to where she was going to take him in the first place. "How could you let him kiss you Ari? Hell you wouldn't allow me to."

"I was thinking about something else to realize it in the beginning Tasuki. He has been coming onto me a lot lately since Valentines."

"Not anymore he won't. Stay here. And don't move till I come back." he opened the door to the basketball court and went in.

"Jimmy! I need to have a word with you right now!"

* * *

"SO!"

"I made it quick, no worries." Tasuki smiled satisfied as he relaxed on his couch.

"Are you out of your mind!" Hori exclaimed.

"Look she told me he'd been bothering her for too long. About time he stopped." He replied stifling a yawn.

"So you punch the guy and think that's the end of it." Taka smiled amused.

"Well. Yeah."

"What's going on between the two of you anyway?" his tone filled with suspicion.

"Nothing. She wanted help and I was glad to help her out. That's all. Look, this guy 'Jimmy' won't bother her anymore. That's all that matters to me. Wouldn't you help her out?"

"Not by punching the daylights out of him. No." Hori nodded trying to figure out if he was coming to the right conclusions about the situation.

"What would you do Hori? If you had a fight with Anya and seeing the time that she was upset he took his chance to get her with him. And kisses her?"

"The hell he did that? I thought he was just bothering her by asking her out." Taka was surprised, Tasuki nodded. Hori was surprised as well.

"Then my friend." Hori grinned. "I wouldn't have stopped with just one punch."

_Good. I can expect something as planned soon enough I think. But I need something to bring out the feeling. Something big._

"Don't tell Julian about this though. He might just end up stitching the guys mouth with his tool ya know." Hori laughed even more as he tried to imagine.

"Will he now? Not before I murder the guy for laying a finger on one of my friends when I wasn't around." Tasuki chose his words carefully so he wouldn't make Taka suspicious beyond need.

* * *

This is just a passing phase people… Kindly adjust… but much better stuff to come if you know what I mean…. The stuff I like…. The physics, the chemistry and the math of matters….

Sorry for not updating, have been, am and will be busy for a while… kindly pardon… please let me know what you think…

Oh… and if I've ever said anything offensive, pardon a simple mind's owner who can't keep big mouth shut…O;;;

Domo…


	20. New fest’s here…so? Dance?

Disclaimer: I Do not own FY… or any other characters in it or other animes…

* * *

**_CHAPTER20:_**  
New fest's here….so? Dance?

A few months later, the girls in their gang had just gathered in Arwen's apartment to Anya's surprise.

"Why she called us here I don't know." Nuriko said looking around at the girls gathered there. Ruby, Shouka, Miaka, Anya and herself sat there confused. " She just called us up and told us to be here now." She looked at her watch " but apparently she's late."

At that moment the door opened and Arwen walked in.  
"Hey you guys. How are ya?"  
"Waiting for you would be more like it."

"You're talking more like Tasuki everyday you know." Nuriko grinned earning a glare from Arwen. But she continued.  
"Oh yeah. Sorry to keep you waiting, had to pick up something before I could come here." She sat down. "I, my dear friends, have a proposition to make to you, who here wants to have fun?"

The hands of all the girls shot up into the air.  
"That's good then, am I right in thinking then that you will all accompany me to the Indian fest going on in the grounds?"  
They stared at her absolutely clueless.

"Indian Fest." Nuriko repeated blankly.  
"Yeah it's a four day fest where people from all over India come here to celebrate the Indian culture. It's a sort of cultural get together you know. It's a charity fest, all funds go to charity, I was just informed this by the angel works charity. So fun and good deeds at the same time. Who's in for it?" she asked.

Anya agreed at once.  
"A little more information please. And this time in English if you could."  
"Well, you see people from India come here and celebrate the Indian culture. See there are dance competitions, food, singing contests and all sorts of things there. Traditional boat races from Kerela. Everything. The best part of it the garba festival. It's not supposed to be held in a time other than Dashara an Indian festival, but they're holding the fest now and there's nothing more fun than dancing in the garba. Here, this'll tell you everything. Oh and it's a really big thing considering the space crunch and costs here and everything…"

With that the girls sat in front of the TV for the next half hour watching the tape on the fest that Arwen had brought.  
They were all for it at the end of the tape.  
Firstly the fun appealed to them, next came the dancing and the singing what added to that fun was dressing up in the Indian clothes.

"But will… uh- are we going alone?"  
"That's up to us. I can make this girls only trip. We might be able to find ourselves good company of a few good gentlemen there or…we could invite the guys as well." She grinned mischievously. Apparently she and Nuriko were all for going alone.

"I'm not going without him." Shouka said quietly.  
"Mitsukake is a definite Shouka. I'm not allowing you to go to that place being in your condition, and besides, we do need a sensible escort." Arwen nodded.

"Hey then I want Tory along with me."  
"Fine then we'll call the guys along." Arwen sighed. "Jeez I thought we could meet a few other cute faces than the one's we see everyday. Sheesh. Okay girls… here's what we have to do then…"

* * *

"Where is she?" Julian was looking out the Window in Hori's apartment as the 7 guys had met there as the girls had in Arwen's apartment.  
"I Dunno. I have no idea why she called us here. Do you?" Tory asked him, looking out the window from behind him.

"There she is look! But wait." He stopped short as he watched her walk out of her apartment.

Tory was surprised as well, "What're the girls doing there? And why the hell are they wearing those grins?" at this the rest of them walked to the window curious to find out why as well.

"She's coming here," Julian said quickly and they tried to look as nonchalant as possible when she walked in.  
"Hello dears, sorry to keep you waiting." She smiled as she shut the door.

"I have a proposition to make to you guys. If you'll just co-operate." She went on to explain everything about the fest they had been planning. After playing the tape she turned to look at them, but then she seemed a little taken aback. It seemed the idea of fun had had lesser impact than it had with the girls.

Tasuki and Julian looked plain bored. Mitsukake was just his quiet self. Hori seemed to be lost in thought, Tory was looking at her blankly, and Taka and Chichiri were exchanging silent looks of amusement.

"Well. What do you say?"  
"What about?" Tasuki stretched as he sat there on his couch.

"Duh. Going to the fest. Don't you think it'll be fun?"  
They looked at her doubtfully. "What exactly is the fun part of it again?" Julian asked mildly amused.  
"Well the dancing and the singing and the food. The events! The people." She said exasperated.  
"I don't think so… Dancing…?" Taka shook his head.

"Come on you goofs can do your stupid little war dances and jigs, you can't dance for real is it?" Chichiri, Taka and Tasuki turned pink at this. Hori was shaking with silent laughter.

"You're no less Mr. Emperor." she shot at him. "You're supposed to have all the grace in the world. And that includes dancing." He stared feeling totally attacked.

"Is Shouka going?" Mitsukake spoke up.  
"You asked the girls first?" Tory blurted out surprised.

She smiled. "I knew you'd figure it out. Yes I did and she agreed, so you'll definitely have to go." Mitsukake nodded. Then she turned to Tory. "Yes buddy boy I asked the girls first. It's your choice though. All of us are going. We can either go in pairs or singles. And the girls are more than pleased to go single. We might just meet a few _interesting people _there."

This caught Taka and Tory's attention. "We're going."  
"You don't trust the girls I presume." She smiled sarcastically.  
"Of course not. We trust the girls… we just don't trust the guys there. Besides I'm too close to Ruby for leaving her off with some guy like that."

"We'd like them safe thanks."  
"Well. They are very capable of taking care of themselves you know. But anyhoo. That's three and the 5 of us…" she took out a pad and scratched down some names.

"Chichiri…won't you come. I don't mind about the other guys but… you promised me…." She looked up at him. "AS a sister…"  
He sighed and nodded. She smiled pleased, "thanks that's four. That makes it a pair as well. So Nuriko and I are going alone huh. Fine." She wrote down more names.

At this Julian spoke up at once. "Alone? Are you serious about that? Then count me in missy, I'd like to have my girlfriend safe for some time too thanks." She nodded grinning.

The only other two left were staring at her helplessly. She smiled. "So that leaves you two. I hope you two have a great time hanging out with yourselves. We'll bring you souvenirs."

She got up packing her bag with that. Tasuki and Hori shot each other distressed looks before sighing.  
"Arwen." They called out together.  
"Yes?" she asked innocently as she turned around slowly.  
"We'll go too." Hori nodded slowly with the look of total defeat.  
"As long… as we don't have to wear those dress thingy's!" Tasuki added with stress.

"Don't be silly. Those dance outfits are _ancient_. The latest ones are so damn hot. You'll love them." she smiled completely satisfied with herself. "Especially what I cook up for you Tasuki." She winked at him and then looked at the others ignoring their surprised looks at her statement.

"Be here Sunday at 9. By the way. Hori Tasuki. Don't get worried cause Anya and I won't be home tomorrow. See you guys," she left muttering to her self "This is so cool we are gonna win this thing, yeah!"

The guys exchanged surprised glances.  
"Well what was that all about Julian. Purr-lease! I'd like to have my girlfriend safe for some time too thanks. Couldn't ya get more soppy than that?" Tory laughed helplessly.

"Hey I wasn't kidding. The things I've heard about this thing. Thanks but that's the way I feel." He replied coolly.  
"What have you heard about his place huh?" Taka asked getting pretty interested as Hori too.

"Look. It's just not safe ta let you girls go alone. One beauty and there's not just one ass drooling, hell no. five…. And the rest! Don't make me say it. Talk to the hand if you want to hear about it anymore!" he held out his hand, putting a stop to the topic.

Eyebrows raised they exchanged surprised looks.  
"No chances that I'm leaving her go alone then." Tory nodded. Tasuki just looked plain bored.  
"Well someone looks like he doesn't care about his close friend's safety." Julian said smoothly as he took up his drink he had abandoned before Arwen walked in.

Tasuki didn't reply but just shot him a bored look he wore before.  
'Looks like maybe we're not that close after all." Julian went on.

He meant to say this specifically so he would have a shot at Tasuki get him at least a bit agitated. He was getting increasingly impatient and irritated that Arwen had taken to sticking with Tasuki more than she had even done with Hori.

"Look." Tasuki spoke up smoothly without the concern. "I know who is close and who isn't close to me, FYI Arwen and I are as close as we can get, and I'm not that concerned about her safety cause I trust that she'll use her brains unlike some people here and stay away from trouble especially in the form of a guy, she can handle herself fine thanks. And when she needs someone to protect her and keep her safe, I assure you I'll be there to do _just _that," with that he got up stretched and let out a yawn.

"It's too cooped up inside. I'm outta here," he walked out coolly.

Julian seemed slightly pertuirbed. But then something occurred to Hori that made him stare after Tasuki as he left.

_I don't believe it. Can it be that the woman hating bandit and the basketball playing best friend are falling for the same girl at the same time. Suzaku I hope not._

When he got back later that day Hori stopped him on the way.

* * *

"What was that all about Tasuki?"  
"What was what about?" he asked innocently.

"Don't play around. About this keeping her safe and stuff."  
"Nothing, just voicing thoughts that's all. She just gave me this dude," he pointed to the light scar across his lips where she had punched him. "It still hurts when I think about it. I think she can handle herself just fine. That's all. Just like Anya," he added with a look.

This made Hori stand up right. "Now what made you say that?"

"Well nothing actually. I know you know Anya can handle herself just fine, but then again. You'll be there to keep her safe right? As a friend?" he added.  
"Of course I-"  
"Just like that." Tasuki shrugged and walked up the stairs to his room.

* * *

Sunday arrived faster than expected.

As told everyone arrived at Hori's place on time. Only this time she was late again. But hey they had quite a time just hanging out as usual. Again, late by half an hour this time she bustled in with papers in her hands.

"Well hello there miss punctuality." Julian put down his drink.  
"Yeah, yeah, sorry again. I had some things to take care of." She plopped into the empty seat beside Tasuki that he called her to sit in.

She seemed to be holding onto chits of some sort. Fourteen in all. Out of them she separated 6 chits after reading them and again took only three from the six.

"Ruby Miaka Shouka. Pick one each please. Tasuki write down what I tell you." She held out the chits to the girls and then handed Tasuki a writing pad and pen.

They picked it up and the chits turned out to have different colors.  
"Shouka- blue. Miaka Cream. Ruby- wow red." She smiled and Tasuki wrote down the names and colors.  
"Why exactly are you doing this?" Nuriko asked as she watched Arwen sort the rest of the chits again, interested just like the rest of the gang.

"You'll see soon enough. Now each one of you, other than Taka, Tory and Mitsukake pick one." She held out the chits and took the last chit that was left for herself after keeping another apart. Again the chits had colors.

"What's the meaning of this?" Hori asked her looking as clueless as the others.  
"What colors?" she took the pad from Tasuki.

"Anya- white. Julian. Gray. Nuriko- purple. Hori white, Chiri Turquoise. Tasuki black." She jotted this down.

"What about you Ari?" Anya asked still just as confused.  
"Well," she read her chit and then smiled. "Black. You see they are for your clothes. These are the colors you're gonna wear." She smiled and got up pulling Tasuki up with her thrusting her bag rightfully into his hands.

"Uh Ari I have a question." Julian began but she cut him off. "Later Juls, we're already late. Now if you'll all follow me please."  
She was leading them to school it seemed, but then a few blocks before they reached it she took off ahead and told them to meet her at the Audi.

When the finally arrived there it was dark, but then she suddenly turned on the light. It was the dance studio. And now she was bending over a music system.

"What's going on here?"

She didn't answer. But walking up to them she handed them each two pairs of dhandia sticks. One pair was plain while the other was decorated and in the color they had just picked.

"Use the ordinary one now. Use the colored one for the fest." She said pulling off her shoes as she gestured to Anya to do the same.

"Ooh now?  
She smiled and nodded. Switching on the music, the Indian Dhandia music, the two began to dance in rhythm with the music, beating the sticks gently in tune with the music.

The gang indeed watched the dance entranced by it. It was nice to see and on the whole it looked as if it would indeed be a lot of fun learning and not only that it would also be very soothing to dance to the sometimes gentle and sometimes fast moving music.

The two burst out laughing when it was done.

"Oh that was so much fun, I haven't done it since I left daddy and Ranu as my partners." Arwen seemed to be extremely happy. Anya was all smiles.

"Well then," Arwen turned to the gang. "Ready to dance,"  
"Uh just one problem Nadi." Julian nodded.

"We- um sort of well you see-" Miaka began and Taka completed. "See we don't know how to dance yet."  
"Don't be stupid. I'm not gonna take you to a dance fest and expect you to give a lecture. Well if you do then I'll be a millionaire. Come on. It's easy." She got up from the floor where she had been sitting so far.

"With your partners." She said bending over her recorder again. But then they still stared blankly as she turned around.  
"Oh for heaven's sake people!" she said exasperated. "With your colors!"  
"Oh!" now the color thing made sense.

Julian spoke up as Tasuki walked to Arwen wearing a pleased grin.  
"I have one question Ari." He glared at Tasuki who smirked at him while pulling Arwen closer to him.

"Yes?" she didn't seem to mind at all that Tasuki was holding her close into him by her waist.

"All of you have partners. What about me? We are in odd number here."

She thought for a minute and then frowned. "I see. Yes. For now I guess we'll have to adjust. I'll have to shift between you two unless…" her voice trailed off with a mischievous tone as she glanced from Julian to Tasuki wearing a smirk.

"No WAY!" both of them said at once. "Not a chance in hell I'm dancing with that guy." They said together making the others laugh as well.

"Well." She shrugged still grinning. "I guess we have no other choice. Let's dance." She pulled Tasuki with her first to start.

They had a lot of fun learning the dance. They had lunch and then practiced again. She noticed that though they were very reluctant once they were at it Tasuki and Julian were really good.

Julian was pretty pissed of when in the final Rus dance they stood in rows.

When Tasuki was opposite to Arwen he smiled at her and then again she looked up at him in a different fond way. They didn't break eye contact. Julian felt it better when he was opposite to her now, but then what Julian had felt when he was opposite to Arwen he felt now, the sooner he was in front of her the better.

The dancing continued so did the fun. But now not to mention the closeness…  
"Girls." Arwen said finally as she pulled her shoes back on.

She threw them each a measuring tape. "You know what to do ladies. And gentlemen I kindly ask you to co operate with the ladies." She said as she headed towards Julian and Tasuki herself.

Confused the guys allowed themselves to be led away by the girls.

"What exactly are ya planning to do with that thing near me?" Tasuki asked as she unwound the tape and handed him paper and a pen.

"Measuring. Duh. Well I know your fits already anyways, but then shoulders and cuffs and then neck and chest…" she pulled him down by his collar and put the tape around his neck.

"Don't choke me fer it! At least in front of that goof." He hissed as he tried to breathe normally.  
"Then you bloody tall idiot why don't you help me and bend over so I can measure. You know I'm that much shorter," she glared at him but he grinned.

"Now why would you be taller? That's what I like about you. Perfect for me to-" she cut him off turning red as she took the measurements she needed.

"I know, I know. Ya like it that I'm that much shorter, so you can put yer hand around my shoulder and hug me. Don't remind me of the tragedy."

Julian was helpless with laughter as she took the other measurements, but then he was scowling prominently when she pulled him down to re measure the collar size.

"Think it's funny do ya." Tasuki glared at him but then began laughing as she turned to him with the measuring tape. "Welcome to my world pal."

The girls came back, all giggly and the guys were as pink as they could get.  
"This better be worth the trouble yer putting us through Ari." Taka warned her as Miaka still giggled just at the sight of him.  
"Of course it is. But then hey. If you want to go shop for it yourselves…" she shrugged.

"Thanks but we rather that you did." Tory added quickly.

"Let's go girls."  
"Where exactly are you off to now." Taka stood surprised as she stomped her foot hard, and glared at him.

"Abishtu! Vellila porche enge porenu kekkariye, ithu onnake nalla irruka? Arivillea?"()

They just blinked but then Anya was laughing hard.  
"What?" Taka was totally dumb founded. "The language you just spoke in, was it Martian or something?"

Arwen herself laughed out at this. "No that was Tamil." She turned to Anya, "Numba ivalle itha vecche thittalam. Angeyum nariya Tamil kara varuva. Super kalakal a irriukum. Thittu jollyia irrukum." Anya nodded.(())

"What the hell did you just say? Explain. Ya can't talk in a foreign language and get away with it," Tasuki shot her a look at once.

"You talk in Japanese all the time I don't complain."

"You know what we're talking you little Baka." He nodded amused, "Now out with it,"

"Well nothing actually. It's a language from the down south. Tamil Nadu. I was angry because it's considered bad luck to ask as to where one is going just before they go, the work they are stepping out for won't be successful supposedly."

"Oh sorry. But then teach me. It may sound funny but I like it," Taka grinned.

She nodded after winking ready to leave.

* * *

Dhandia is a dance in northern India, called kolaattam in the south. Here there is fast moving music with good beats, sung or played and people dance with dhandia sticks, which are basically two thin stick, 30 cm long, wrapped with colorful ribbons or painted by hand. In the dance, the sticks are beat together in rhythm.

() this is Tamil, the language of the state of Tamil Nadu (lit, Tamil country)

(()) translation( not literal) we can use this to tease them. There will be a lot of Tamil folk there too, we can pull their legs, it'll be fun. We can scold them and they wouldn't even know it.

So there's one more down… there are strange things as you will see, but that is attributed to my strangnesses my precious….  
There are impossible feats, but that's the fun with imagination isn't it? And BTW it was loads of fun imagining the emperor and the bandit dance with sticks… quite a lot of fun actually.

Kristall, again. Thank you so much my dear. Each word means so much to me… keep in touch… ( you know what I mean…;-)

Thanks so much you guys, keep reading., I need all your support… Domo.


	21. Off to the fest at last

Disclaimer: I don't even suggest anyone get the idea that I own or even dream of owning FY, cause very unfortunately it isn't possible or true…( sob sob sniff sob)

A/N: some impossible things though are possible, especially in fictions… so if yer thinking… hmmm, that's strange or what the hell is going on, or even hey that's physically impossible, that can't be here… well it is… so that's why it is all in the mind…

Again, strange things are meant to be strange  
You'll see… Domo.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 20:**_  
Off to the fest at last. 

With a month of practice they were ready and Arwen was very pleased with the result. The day to takeoff for the four-day fest finally came and they were all as excited as they could get.

Mitsukake had taken the responsibility of taking the second group to the fest in his car, while Arwen was driving the first group consisting of herself, Anya, Tasuki, Julian, Hori and Chichiri in her Scorpio.

They had to start off early but after three stops for breaks and lunch they arrived at the inn that they were supposed to be staying at.  
Separating in the hallway, the girls went to their private rooms and the guys left to theirs.

When Arwen went to wake them up the next morning the guys were sleeping like babies.  
NAH! Like logs rather. But the trip was very tiring.

When everyone gathered at in the lobby to head to breakfast, she explained the plan for the four days.  
It was fun when they did get to the fest. All that had been promised was there. They had a lot to explore.

Arwen and Anya seemed to know a handful of Indian languages and they kept forgetting the gang and chattered away in those languages as if they were back in India already.

They discovered all sorts of fun things to do there.  
Just watching the various people talk was a pass time. But then the Indian culture seemed to be vast. There were a lot of things there that were even new to Arwen and Anya who were the resident tour guides.

They had just stumbled upon the Chaat items of The north (1)and were having fun eating when Arwen suddenly exclaimed loudly making the gang either jump out of their skins or choke on their really hot and spicy food.

"RAHUL!" she got off her seat in a flash.  
At this call a really tall guy clad in a complete Deep blue get up, Jeans and jacket and a white tee, having brown hair and matching eyes turned around, but then he seemed shocked more than surprise.

That didn't stop him from calling out her name with a lot of happiness either. He hurried to her as she literally ran to him. "Nadya."  
All of the gang gaped openly as she literally jumped onto him and hung from his neck to hug him. But the guy was no less. As easy as breathing was to him he lifted her off the ground and hugged her tight.

Uniformly the gang turned to look at Anya who was busy with her bhel Puri, ( a chaat dish in India).(2)

"What? Don't look at me. I don't know that guy either. I'm just as shocked as you!" she shrugged.

They turned back to Arwen who was back on the ground now but still in a hug with the guy.  
The temperature was rising for both Tasuki and Julian as they watched.

"Rahul! Thumri kemo aacho? Thum yahan keise? Ithne din baad dekh rahi hoon. Ooh, bahut miss kiya thume." Rahul smiled and tightened his hug.

"Amri bala Ache. Kaimcho? Main yahan pad raha hoon. Ph.D kar raha hoon naa Genetics me. Fest ke liye doston ke saat aya hoon. Aur thum yahan keise. Maine tho socha thum US ya India me padh rahi hogi."

Again the gang turned to Anya, but then she was already nodding. "I refuse to do something as low as that."  
"Come on Anya. We have to know."  
"No." she said flatly.  
"Anya please. We want to know how that guy is related to her, what they're talking seems like fun. Please." After a lot of compulsion she gave in and started the translation without missing a beat of the conversation.

"Fine. He's Rahul. She asked him Thumri kemo aacho? That's Bengali. Meaning, how are you. She asked him what he was doing here. It's been a long time since I've seen you and I miss you so much. He hugged her tighter and said Amri bala ache. Also Bengali meaning I'm fine. Kaimcho is Gujarati meaning how are you?-"

"Seems to be a lot of languages around in one conversation don't you think?"  
"Shut-up and let me continue. Well he says, I'm studying here, I'm doing my PhD here in genetics. I've come here for the fest with my friends. What about you I though you'd either be in the US or India studying. And he's still talking."

"Well. Main bhi Yahan pad rahi hoon, Astro kar rahi hoon UT me. Apne doston he saat aai." She nodded to the gang and he glanced at them as she continued, " Par Rahul tum to muje bhool gaye. Phir keise. US me apne 100000 girlfriends ke saat mujhe keise yaad rakhoge?"

"Thume keise bhool sakta hoon meri jaan? Thum tho mere sab kuuch ho." He laughed, "Khandala ke baad thume keise bhool sakta hoon?"  
"Come on Rahul! Maine jaan booj kar nahi giri naa thumpar. Galathi tha."

"Par keise giri, wow. Bhool nahi sakta! Kabhi bi. Prithvi kitne gusse me tha na?" she laughed sweetly at this.  
Anya was having a running translation here as well.

"I'm studying here too. She said and nodded to us, he looked at us then she said, but Rahul you forgot me, but why not, living in the Us with your 100000 girl friends how will you remember me? then he said, how can I forget you my love? You are literally everything to me. he laughed and then continued, after Khandala how can I forget you? By the way Khandala is a hill station in India where people go for vacations. She said, come on Rahul, I didn't mean to fall on you purposefully, it was a mistake. Then he said, but how you fell, wow, I can't forget it at all, Prithvi was so angry at that wasn't he? She laughed at this and just finished asking him to come over to meet us and they're walking here right now."

The gang snapped out of it and got back to their food in a hurry as the two walked to them.  
"Hey guys," Arwen smiled as she literally parked Rahul in front of them and glued herself to his side, "This is My cousin Rahul and he's also one of my closest friends. Rahul this is my dear Gang. Actually our gang. Hori, Anya, Tasuki, Julian, Tory, Mitsukake, Shouka, Ruby, Taka, Miaka, Chichiri, Nuriko."

He nodded to each of them and smiled at which the girls seemed to have become pretty breathless as from this close up they didn't miss that he was down right handsome.

This seemed to annoy Tory and Taka, and surprised Julian and Hori.  
"Ya'll forgive if I don't get all yer name rite at the first attempt." He said apologetically and then turned to Arwen, "How long will ya be here doll? Maybe I could chill out with ya guys, ya seem a merry lot," he grinned.

She seemed to be ecstatic at this and reeled out all their plans at this.  
"K cool. Call me here an I'll drop by the place later and maybe we could go out and catch old days in memories and maybe make out later?" he grinned.

"Rahul I told you not in front of others idiot." She hissed turning red.  
"Of course we won't make out in front of others. Private okay?" he got a good hard blow to his stomach but he laughed even more and hugged her as he took her a few feet away to talk.

Tasuki seemed rather a bit too cool for it but Julian was fuming when he saw Arwen give Rahul a kiss on his cheek before he left, or that's what Hori noticed as he continued to watch the reactions of these two guys from the day he noticed the truth himself.  
"So what do ya guys think about him?" Arwen sat down looking as happy as possible.

"Well. He seems a cool dude. Cute and smart alecky westerner with an accent. Fit for ya. Why you gonna marry him after our decision is it?" Nuriko smirked but she choked on the water hearing the reply.

"Maybe I will. He might just propose to me any day. The guy actually loves me you know."  
Julian's was the same condition as Nuriko. Tasuki dropped his spoon with a clatter, Hori's Pepsi was down his shirt and Anya was staring at Arwen as if the world had come to an end.

"What?" Tory blinked.  
"I was just kidding you guys! Sheesh!" she nodded amused as she handed Julian a glass of water to wash down his Pav-baaji.(3)  
"It's a shock coming from you that's all." Hori nodded wiping his shirt with a wet tissue.  
"Maybe too true too ya know. Ya can never know what will happen later." She shrugged,

"I think it might not be him for you Arwen," Hori objected, "he's seems too out of hand for you."  
"Well that maybe too. But you know too well what I think about relationships when it comes to me."

"What's the story with this guy anyway?"  
"Well he's my Cousin-cousin. In Indian culture…my mother's sister's son is supposed to be the guy I marry. You know. But none of us believe in it. You know what'll happen if there are some defective gene's in the heir. But then… we're really close friends. Like my brother is to me. What I can't tell him I tell Rahul. He was born in the US and moved to India when he was ten. He stayed in India with me till I was 13 then we moved to the US because of Daddy's work then he stayed there with me till I was 16 then I came here and we got split up. But you know what's most peculiar… his parents and mine made contact yes but then I was never given any opportunity to keep in touch with him. Dad always said something else and kept me away from him. I wonder why?"

"Well he seems nice enough. What's his full name?"  
"Rahul Oberoi."

"Arwen isn't your mother's family Indian?"  
"See My mom doesn't have her own sister. Only cousin. And she ended up having a love marriage unlike arranged marriages. Uncle is also American…but he's Anglo. Meaning he's an American Indian as well by birth. But damn _he_ is as cute as my father." Arwen nodded amused. "What I love about Rahul is that he always took perfect care of me when Prithvi wasn't there. He managed to have an equal balance between studies and fun. He did the same for me. You know there wasn't one time he got a single B. straight A's throughout school even college."

"Ask her about the fall incident." Tasuki leant to Anya casually and whispered into her ear.  
Arwen looked at him suspiciously as she helped herself to his Pepsi. "What?"  
"Ari… Khandala me Kya hua?" Arwen turned red at once.

"Uh nothing. Hum tho-" she was cut short by Nuriko.  
"In English please."

"Well. You see, we used to vacation together, and we went to Khandala once. We were looking down a Viewpoint once. Someone accidentally fell on me and I Pushed Rahul who was standing in front of me, talking to me, down a small cliff. He landed there with a crash only unfortunately I landed up falling right on top of him as well. And you know unfortunately…. What…we… accidentally kissed." She busied herself in Tasuki's Pepsi. As the others stared surprised.

Tasuki whispered loud enough for her alone to hear, "Fortunately for him you mean."  
Arwen just gazed at him speechless, he merely shrugged.

"What was that about Prithvi being angry?"  
"Who is Prithvi by the way?" Taka interrupted.

"He's my big brother. Two years older than me doing his Engineering in The Us at Michigan University. Well he saw this and he was fuming. He refused to let me anywhere near Rahul for the next two years till he left. He almost beat up Rahul who was pulling my leg with the accident. And I think he managed to give Rahul a broken jaw as well. But then I managed to convince him before he could break Rahul into any more bits." She laughed sweetly partly only because she was watching Tasuki holding his own jaw in somewhat horror, trying to imagine the effect of the punch from her brother.

Talking about things on lighter note the day went by and they went back to the inn.

* * *

That evening Tasuki went to decide on the feelings that were coursing through his mind right then. He felt he needed to find out why he was feeling the way he was when he was with Arwen. Why it was like this only with her and if it was really about her. 

Anya, who was watching him from the balcony, took the time he stood under one of the many trees around to join him.

"Mr. Tasuki." Surprised he turned around. "Oh Anya, Hi. Wassup?"  
"Well… I really wanted to talk to you about something if it's okay with you." she said hesitantly.  
"Sure but what's it about?"  
"Could we walk?" he nodded and she began,  
"That night you brought Ari home in the rain…what really happened there?"

"Well Anya. That's a good question. Something I've wanted to find out myself. I just found her that way there and I couldn't think of anything else but bringing her back home. I tried to find out the next day too but she just wouldn't tell me. I have no idea what she's hiding from me as well." He replied with all his mind set on keeping his promise to Arwen.

"Oh." She sounded disappointed, "I thought you might. I've been worrying about it ever since that night, I even tried talking to her but you know her she just won't open her mouth about it. Once she makes up her mind she won't open her mouth," she was genuinely worried. "But are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I know how you feel. That girl has been worrying me ever since. But I promise you Anya. I'll be there to keep her safe if anything happens. So ease up. Don't worry about it." This was indeed a little comforting to her.

"But you too have been a tad bit too busy to worry about her haven't you?"  
"What?"

"Being with the brilliant gentleman all the time and everything."  
"Mr. Hori? He's a really good friend. He's been helping me out with all my calculations and studies; I can see how lucky you are to live with him in the same apartment. But then… why do you say that?"

"It's nothing really. I wouldn't really know that. He's been spending a lot lesser time with Ari and I than usual for some reason that's all." He shrugged, saying this a little coldly.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I'll see that he spends more time with the two of you from now. I'm really sorry you feel this way Mr. Tasuki." She said a little sadly. Tasuki began to feel a little bad at this before he could say anything else she cut him off.

"Well Mr. Tasuki. I must be off or else Arwen will be after my head for leaving with out telling anyone." She nodded. "have a good night."  
Tasuki couldn't say or do anything. Feeling worse than he did when he came out for the walk he went back in as well.  
Anya was shocked at the new revelation. It made her sad to know this was because of her.  
She also felt she was getting a bit too close to him for her own good.

_Oh well that's what I have to do then Mr. Hori. Please forgive me.

* * *

_

Same things are meant to be and different things different, so basically( again) its the same difference….  
(1) Chaat is pronounced ch-aa-t elongated 'a' in chat these are dishes found mainly in north India, very very expansive in variety, which are very delicious sweet, spicy, hot and sour… usuall available on roadsides…( these are said to be more tasty than even the most hygienic and high class hotels… and restaurants and just as hygienic rest assured )

(2)&(3) Behl puri and paav baaji are other chaat items, both hot and spicy

thanks a lot people, those who read my stuff till now, you guys made me realize where I stand…. The response is wonderful seeing that it is merel the first story I've written and there is so much scope for improvement…. Thanks… keep reading and reviewing…

Domo…


	22. Discoveries

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in FY Or Fy itself…( sniff, Sniff it's already copyrighted ain't it? Sob) T-T…

A/N: you know guys. People make life better… the more the merrier I say… what do you think?…. this is the other end of my pole… not really what everyone would expect… but that's what makes everything so enjoyably unique… hope you enjoy it… Domo.

* * *

_**CHAPTER22:**_

Discoveries inside: truths revealed.

The next morning Arwen was surprised to find the guys up.  
The boys themselves were surprised to Find Arwen standing there in her Blue dress Robes and Pajamas holding several bags.

"Hey good. You guys are up. Chiri help me with these bags please." She walked in handing him a few bags.  
Tasuki stopped mid way mid sip of his coffee as he was walking into the room.

"Wattcha doin here with those bags so early?"  
"Oh good I wanted to start off with you. Come here." She said as she rummaged through bags.  
"Huh?"  
"Here this is yours, blue is definitely yours cause of me. Hori your red and Julian your gray."

"Hey I'm not Gay!"  
"I said Gray! Not gay!" she held out the top to show him the color. "Idiot!"

He grinned embarrassed but busied himself with the outfit. She just continued.

"Chichiri your cream and Taka your white, Tory your black and Mitsukake your Chocolate." She handed each of them a bag and left. "Come down soon K I'll be waiting."

Tasuki pulled out a Kurta from his bag in blue. It had full sleeves and a collar with simple embroidery.  
"What _is _this by the way?" he asked examining it doubtfully.  
"I _suppose_ she wants us to wear this."  
"What? No way."

"_This_ is called Kurta Pajama and the guys in North India wear this now a days while attending functions or for a visit to the temple." Julian Explained.

"I'm not getting into _anything _that looks like a tent." Tasuki tossed his Kurta on the couch.

"Well it's not too different from our robes there Tasuki. Or your coat for that. You better get into it or Arwen will have your head." Hori smiled examining his own Kurta with simple designs as well in Maroon red. "Red I like it, she likes it."

Tasuki sighed with resignation as he realized that she _would _have his head if he created problems at the last minute.

* * *

Half an hour later the guys were waiting down at their breakfast table impatiently.  
"Late. AS usual." Taka sighed getting bored of drawing imaginary pictures on his empty plate.  
"Hey Taka. You usually eat the plate when your not with Miaka don't you… why stop now?" Tasuki chortled lightly. 

"Shut up before I break this thing on yer head." He shot back grinning.  
"Ooh truth is bitter ain't it?" Tasuki grinned even more.

"Stop it you two-" Hori began but he stopped halfway and stood up like Mitsukake and Tory whose eyes were glued to the entrance.

Taka stopped and stood up as well. Tasuki stopped mid bite of his biscuit and Julian stopped mid sip like wise of his coffee and stood up.

The girls had just walked in making all the heads in the room turn towards them.  
It seemed that Arwen had managed to get all the girls Salwars like she got them Kurtas and also dressed them all up to look Indian to the maximum.

Shouka looked dazzling in her blue and green salwar, Nuriko was simply glamorous in lavender as usual. Ruby was glittering with her red salwar lined with gold, Miaka looked like there was a halo around her because of her light gray and white salwar. Anya was simple in her white and gold-bordered salwar and Arwen looked pretty cool and collected in her midnight blue salwar to match Tasuki's Kurta.

Each of the guys was gaping as they saw the girls walk in looking the prettiest they had ever seen.  
"What you guys?" Arwen asked as Tasuki pulled out her chair at the table.  
"You girls look absolutely…" Chichiri was lost for words.

"What? Good, bad, worse, okay? What?" she asked anxiously turning to Tasuki beside her.  
"Absolutely amazing." Taka said in a sort of misty voice as he stared at Miaka without even blinking as she sat there pretty pink while giggling. The same was the case with the other guys as well.

Tasuki was the only one who seemed sane then. But Arwen thought the guys looked drop dead gorgeous, Tasuki most of all for her.

"I don't believe this." He muttered as they had breakfast. "Look at them. All mushy and soft. Sheesh."  
"Why Tasuki? Do you feel left out?" Arwen grinned.

"Left out? No thanks. I like the way I am."  
"You're my partner. So you don't think I look beautiful at all is it?" she said sounding a little serious.  
"Well- uh no- well uh-" he was stumped.

"You don't seem to have noticed me at all. How mean of you! I was hoping you of all people would like the way I looked today, just for you." she said quite annoyed.

"Maybe if I look that ugly you shouldn't be seen with me at all. You guys go on ahead without me." she got up and walked to the stairs.

"Uh Ari-Chan no. Don't say that." He said hastily following her there. He pulled her to a stop. "Look I don't know how to tell you things like this. I have no idea what I can say to express just how beautiful I think you look today I-" she smiled as she placed a finger on his lips.

"Try you look very beautiful today Ari-Chan." He smiled at this as he took her finger away.  
"Even that isn't enough Ari." He moved her bangs away from her eyes again. "This thing suits you. You should wear it more often. You look amazing in the least words that I can say. So give me a good time looking this good today okay?"

She couldn't help but blush to the maximum possible.

"Aw look here. I didn't want _this _to happen. I made the darling blush. How adorable you look." He grinned.  
"What the hell! I can make you blush in a second if I want." She shot back at him immediately.

"Really? Let's see you do that now."  
"Fine come with me." she took hold of his hand and walked to the table.  
Turning around she smiled at him and reached up.

"Thank you very much for that wonderful kiss Tasuki. It was sweet just as hot as you look today." She gave him a small kiss right on his lips and sat down as if nothing happened.

Tasuki stared down at her with his eyes as wide as ping-pong balls as everyone snapped out of their dazed and gaped at him openly.

He did turn red, yes of course, as red as a beetroot.  
Simpering, he dropped into the chair next to her. "When the hell did I give you a kiss! All I did was this." He merely moved her bangs away. To his shock the gang was still watching.

"See. I did it."  
"This is what I get for telling you you look awesome today is it?" He knew she was blushing as well with out even looking at her.  
"Well you see, I like it better when I make Hori you and Rahul blush, which by the way I am going to do now." She smiled, got up and walked to Hori grinning.

* * *

"What the hell." Hori was nodding dazed as he walked there with Tasuki who was laughing himself helpless. 

"She did it Hori. She told me she would make the two of us blush, and she did. Two down, one to go." Tasuki laughed even more, wiping his tears off.

"But why the heck did she want to do that?"  
"Well it seems she just likes to watch us blush."  
"Just you wait I'll have payback but you know I didn't expect it to come like this."  
"Are you telling me you didn't feel good being called a cute couple with Anya. I'm sure that was heaven for you Hori." He said a little sorely.

"Shut up Tasuki there's one thing I don't want to think about now. She hasn't been herself with me since yesterday." Hori frowned sadly making Tasuki feel a little guilty.

They couldn't talk about this any further hearing Arwen's voice.  
"Hey Handsome." They heard her say as she walked to the lobby entrance.  
"Hey beautiful." Rahul grinned as he walked in wearing a caramel and cream Kurta.  
He gave her a tight hug, which once again seemed to get on Tasuki's nerve as Hori noticed.

"Rahul. Darling, I have always wanted to tell you this." She grinned at Tasuki for an instant in which he understood her trick. Tasuki shook his finger as he grinned and placed his finger on his cheek. This made her grin even more as if she were saying, "In your dream."

"What?"  
"Well you know since you left I left I missed you. I know it's too late this time of the year but will you be my valentine? I decided I had feelings for you since I saw you yesterday." She looked at him sheepishly.

Rahul seemed more surprised than shy. "What?"

"It's true Rahul. Will you accept?" this seemed to make him more serious and this Tasuki didn't expect. For a minute he was afraid Rahul would indeed agree. He got to his feet hastily.

But Rahul did turn red at this. He thought for a minute staring down at her petrified. But then he grinned. "Get outta here. I ain't fallin fer that trick and besides, I don't want to be murdered by your crazy brother."

Tasuki grinned at this but Arwen scowled at him.  
"Fine! You found me out. Let's go." She said swinging around on her feet.

* * *

Just as she was making last minute on the things she wanted to take with her, Tasuki blocked her way.  
"What're you doing Tasuki. The others will be waiting for us there," but he still didn't move. 

"In reality." He placed his index finger on his cheek. "He made _you_ blush."  
"But that's not fair. I made him blush too, " she couldn't help but blush again.

"Accept defeat my dear. It's just as small peck on the cheek. I'm not asking you for a French kiss, how much ever I would like one from you." he grinned even more. "It's just me Arwen. And you made me a promise that if you failed you would give me the kiss that you said I gave you in the morning."

She sighed; "A promise is a promise isn't it?" she looked up at him anxiously. "But I'm still curious as to why you are so eager to get a kiss from me."

"Let's just say I loved it the way you gave me one this morning. In front of the gang. It reminded me of someone I want to find out whom."

"I seriously hope it isn't Miaka Tasuki. Because if that's the case I won't mind breaking my promise."  
"No, no. Not her. Someone else." He nodded urgently.  
"Fine. I'll take your word for it." She pulled him down quickly.

* * *

Arwen was driving them to the first temple again. She kept glancing nervously at Rahul who was sitting in the center seat with Nuriko and Hori, and At Tasuki and Julian who were practically glaring daggers at each other in complete silence for some reason. 

"So Rahul…" Nuriko broke the silence as Arwen glanced at Anya sitting in the front seat beside her, "Are you really her cousin?"  
Though he was startled Rahul smiled. "Yes Nuriko I am. I really am her cousin, cousin if that's what you mean."  
"You gonna really end up marrying her?" the car swerved dangerously making Tasuki and Julian in the rear go crashing to the floor.

"NURIKO!" Hori, Tasuki, Arwen and Julian hissed at once together. This actually made Rahul laugh even more.  
"Hey watch it! Trying to break our necks or something Arwen? Nuriko! SHUT UP! when she's driving." Tasuki shouted at Nuriko rubbing his neck sourly.

"Why not?" he became a little serious, "If she will agree to it? Why not?"  
All of the gang there except Nuriko stared at him shocked. Even Arwen was glancing at him nervously thro the mirror but his gaze was steadily resting on her.

"So what do you say Arwen? Will you marry me?"  
She glanced at him nervously. She could still see Tasuki staring at the back of Rahul's head in shock, only now he was clutching his jaw again. This made her laugh again.

"Very funny Rahul. You and your stupid pranks!" she gave him an alecky grin.  
"Hey! How'd ya find out?"  
"Knowing you for as long as I do…I think I know everything about your cocky sense of humor."  
"Aw! Ya hurt my feelin's Ari! How could ya?"

"Rahul you still have your accent?"  
"I know ya like it." He grinned.  
"Hey Ari… Puri is here."  
"Puri! No way."  
"Guess what? He's tied the knot!"

"Whom with?"  
"Ribs."  
"Ribs! Outta this world. Not a chance. They fought cats and dogs!"  
"I guess that's what got em together. They were in India but. Puri's job brought him here. He's been married two years, that bastard and I saw him only yesterday… didn't even tell the family about the wedding."

"Way out."  
"Yeah they have a kid too. She's two now. Name's Nikita."  
"Cool."  
"Excuse me for interrupting. But who in the world is called ribs?"  
"And why would you call some one an Indian food item?"

"Oh that's our cousin. Paro Rebecca John. And Pru is Purab Ashok Spencer. Both of their parents are like our families, inter-caste marriages. Well they always fought like crazy… but that's what can be misleading can't it? Some people can fight crazy all the while and they end up being madly in love at the end of it all." He nodded amused.

At the same instant, it happened unexpectedly.  
Arwen caught Tasuki's eye in the mirror as he looked at her eyes in the mirror.  
But they looked away at that same instant wondering why in the world they thought to look at each other at that very instant.

They arrived at the temples, soon, all of which seemed to have exceed all of their own expectations. Marble statues intricately carved to form the spectacular gods and goddesses.

Tasuki had to literally drag Arwen away from lord Krishna's Shrine.  
"Why did you stay there fer so long anyway?"

"Look it just reminds me of something closer to home. That's all and he's my most favorite god anyways. As far as I know he is the cutest god I have ever seen."

"So _that's_ why! Can't you find cute guys in reality Arwen?" he nodded amused.  
"Why would I need to do that Tasuki? I'm already walking glued to the cutest guy in the whole of college myself." She shrugged tightening her grip around his hand.

Tasuki was startled at this. "You think I'm the cutest guy in college? No way."  
"I'm not "cute"." He grinned turning crimson at the same time.

" Oh, shut up, you are, Tasuki. You are by far the "cutest" guy I have seen here and until I meet the girl you're gonna fall in love with I won't let any other girl lay even a fingernail on you." she smiled at him.  
"That close a friend huh Arwen? I don't think I deserve that."  
"I told you not to talk like that on Valentine's Day. I mean it. Now be a good boy and take me to where the others are."  
Though she said that, she seemed to be taking him to where the gang was.

* * *

The last of their visits was to the temple of the goddess Durga. Everything in this temple was made out of pure marble right down to the idol of the beautiful goddess sitting on a lion with all sorts of weapons in all of her numerous hands. 

Here Anya and Arwen draped their dupattas around their head like a hood and holding two plates with offerings to the goddess they climbed each step only after touching it muttering a small prayer. Rahul followed this custom with his hands held together in prayer.

At the last step they touched the step then their heart and then head while chanting another prayer and then ringing the bell that hung there. Each of them did this three times and then alone did they step into the premises of the shrine.

They were greeted by the temple priest, also called the "Pujari" who was clad in a saffron shawl and Dhoti both with inscriptions of "Ohm" in Sanskrit.

The gang watched this fascinated and stood there in a trance until Arwen motioned for them to come in.  
Following this they stood before the deity and prayed, still fascinated by the whole temple.

Having a look around Tasuki's gaze ended at Arwen. Suddenly it struck him that she looked really very pretty in a different way. Something serene about her was making him look more intently at her.

"_Where in Khonan have I seen this girl's face before? I have seen her before I came here, but where?"_ He thought as he stared at her beautiful face still in prayer, more intently.

"_Nah. It must be this place playing tricks on me. But she does look really awesome man. I can't take my eyes off her."_

He snapped out of his trance only at being nudged by Chichiri behind him who then motioned to him that there was an offering ceremony going on.  
The same was the case with Hori.

"_Anya looks so good. My god. But why does it feel like Houki is here?"_ he looked at her with more attention. Then it struck him. "_Oh god. I'm not dreaming. Not only am I in love with Anya…I'm in love with Houki, you're in her Houki. You are Anya. I know it."_

The offering was done with and the priest handed over two plates, which had been offered to the goddess back to Anya and Arwen.  
Anya proceeded to place two dots one in red and the other in white on her forehead, ashes of sort and then began to walk to the gang. Arwen did the same and offered the same to Rahul who was standing as close to her as possible. Tasuki watching his every move.

To both their surprises and the whole gang Arwen suddenly bent over and motioned to touch Rahul's feet.  
"Arwen, what the he- I mean what in the world are you doing down there?" he pulled her up hastily.

"Touching your feet."  
"Are you crazy?"  
"No I want your blessings. You are older than me."  
He sighed and placed his hand gently upon her head. "Sada Sukhi raho." (may you always be blessed) He smiled at her. "If you want my blessings, you always have it. Don't you dare fall at anyone's feet you hear me?" she nodded before giving him a smile and a one sided hug.

Next she walked to Tasuki who was closest to them.  
Arwen smiled at him and holding the plate in front of him she proceeded to fan the vapors from the lamp and the incense sticks towards him three times, smiling at his confused looks.

He though backed away the minute she placed her hand in the white ash and brought it closer to him.  
"What do you plan to do with that?" he asked apprehensively.  
"Well Tasuki. This is called the Kumkumum or vermilion and vibhuti. Holy ash. It's supposed to be a form of blessing."

"No way am I having anything to do with that on my forehead thanks but I'll pass."  
"Tasuki you wouldn't say no to a blessing from Suzaku would you? I wouldn't if I were there. Please. It's for your best."  
"It isn't permanent you say?"

She laughed at this. "No it isn't. It'll go away with a wash." Then she proceeded to place the red vermilion on his forehead. When she placed the same dot of vibhuti (ash) on some fell into his eyes, which were wide-open and unblinking watching her beautiful face up so close.

"Oh no." he heard her voice then when she pulled him down alone did he realized what had happened.  
Gently she blew into his eye that was still stinging. Then he blinked feeling a soft hand tapping his face gently.  
"Tasuki. Are you okay? Tasuki. Snap out of it."

"What?"  
"Are you okay?" Arwen grinned up at him.  
"What?"  
"Some of it fell into your eye."  
"Oh. Ow!" he just began to feel this sting. "Not funny!" he said sorely as Arwen laughed.  
"You tall oaf. I already have to look up 90 degree to see your face. Come down here and let me blow it again."  
"Thanks. I'm fine." He stood still as he realized what was happening.

_NO way man! I can't do that. Not after Yue!_  
"Why were you staring so hard Tasuki?"  
"Well." He looked down vertically to see her face again. There was a different feeling in him now. There was a longing… inside. He suddenly felt that Arwen was standing too far away from him for his liking even though there was merely half an inch between them. He wanted to explain that all he wanted to do now was stare at her face and try to explain that in words if that was possible. He felt warmth and emotion towards her now.

"Well. You couldn't expect anything else." He bent over to reach her ear.  
"You looking as beautiful as this. Don't expect anything else from me dear. Cause…I'mmna keep staring at you like it or not. Can't do anything else." He grinned with a wink.

"I don't understand."  
"You wanted me to tell you how beautiful you looked. This is it. I swear. You look more beautiful than all these temples put together." She stomped her foot looking cross.

"Are you telling me I look this ancient? If you are get ready to die. Hell I don't care if this is a temple or not."  
He burst out laughing at this. "No kid. Not. I meant what I meant. I ain't calling you old. You're as old as I want you to be to fall in love." He shrugged after calming down and walked off to do a little bit of exploring.

Arwen just stared after him. _You're as old as I want you to be to fall in love. What does he mean by that?

* * *

_

Julian's eye was on this all the while.  
"Close don't you think?" he snapped out of his thoughts as Tory spoke up.  
"What?"  
'They seem to have something to talk in a secretive tone all the time. But I wonder what?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Whenever they're out… as in a date…they have some thing or the other to say to each other where he bends over to tell her something in her ear and she ends up hugging his hand." Tory nodded thoughtfully. Julian's temper was fraying.  
_I can't let that happen…I hope what he says isn't true._ He thought angrily as he watched Arwen with Chichiri.  
"I have to do something to this…I have to tell her soon…"  
"What? Juls?"  
"Nothing." He grinned. _Soon. Pretty soon Tasuki. That will stop.

* * *

_

There's another…  
The response has been fantastic… and I guess it's been more than a year since I started this…. Yay for me… happy one year anniversary.  
Kristall… thanks so much. Looking forward to hearing more from you.  
Will stay in touch… any more suggestions would be welcome….  
That goes to all of you….  
Please. … R&R…. for my one year anniversary celebrations…  
Domo arigato gozaimasu


	23. Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not even clam to dream of owning FY or any of the characters in it. It belonging all, Yuu watase to yaar (Howz Chennai slang for you?) yes, yes, true, Shakira's hips don't lie, and my lips don't lie ( not most of the time anyway. ( shrugs))

A/N: hints of what might just happen might be found below ( of course yaar, it's a story? Like duh) anyways, there was a lot to do with India, or what I like about India in the last chapter, a tiny bit in this chapter… and maybe later too… so let me know if you want it too… have hols but been busy, so sorry for the delay, will also be busy for next few weeks or month, cause I have an exam, a very important exam coming up, so sorry for the delays in advance. Domo.

* * *

**_CHAPTER23:_**

More feelings for you.

Walking away from the gang Tasuki sighed taking in the fresh air in the countryside.

"Darn it. I haven't been myself since I came here. I don't even like this ya know. How come I'm allowing Arwen to literally live on me? Why am I acting like I've been familiar with her for ages. Hell I'm not her guardian or protector. No. Then why do I feel so protective of her? There's no way I'm falling for a girl. Never in my life will _that _girl turn out to be Arwen. No. _What the hell have you changed me like this for Suzaku? _For heaven's sake! I'm not even that obnoxious any more! Where the hell is my sense of humor in this world huh? Why are you giving me feelings like this about her? I hope this is not some sick joke that yer really proving to the world that yeh are the god of love!" When he walked back to the gang after a really long time he noticed that Rahul and Arwen were missing.

Meanwhile.   
He pulled her back as the gang walked ahead still looking around.  
"Rahul what is the matter with you? We should be with the other's."

"They're not babies. They can take care of themselves. Listen, we haven't had a private moment to ourselves since we met. I want to talk to you."  
"So speak up." she smiled at him pleasantly.

"Anyone special in your life I should know about? Like that Tasuki fellow maybe?"  
"What're you talking about? Tasuki and me? No way!" she laughed amused.  
"Why not? If not what was the whole blowing his eye thing and whispering?"  
"I would have done that to help you too you know." She nodded simply but then she suddenly stopped and pulled him into a room.

'There maybe something I have to tell you that I haven't even told Chris." She pulled herself into an embrace he had to give into.

"What!" Rahul exclaimed utterly shocked when she finished telling him her sad story. Everything she wanted to let out about Yue to him she had told and he was almost at the verge of blowing up with rage, the thing that held him back and made him as gentle as he was were her tears. Her sad tears.

"You didn't tell your own family about this?" he asked still in a state of shock as he held onto her. She nodded into his shoulder sadly as he bent down.

"It's a mistake Rahul! I should have died with him! He left me alone here! For what! There's no more meaning to life for me!" she cried in a new outburst.

"You fool! Shut up! You dare talk like this again I will tell Uncle about it immediately." He almost growled outraged again but then he calmed down as quickly as his anger rose.

"Nadi you shouldn't be talking like this, you have all of us to live for. You have your family, your friends why even me to live for. These many years of love and family can't become meaningless just because of a year with one guy who loved you. All of us love you so much. Look here, you're lucky to get friends as this at all. All of them seem to adore you and hold you and each other dear to their own hearts in a unique way. _That's_ reason to live." He wiped her tears away tenderly.

"Look. I know you cannot love anyone like this guy. And if I could marry you for who you are at this very instant,' he smiled, 'I would. But you apparently love him dearer than life if you would die for him. So I won't and if no one will marry you for whom you are I will, cause I will be able to laugh at the fools who missed out on a wonderful life with such a wonderful wife. Ok? Please, don't think things like this. It makes me sad. And it hurts me. Be happy if you want me to be happy. Promise me."

She nodded slowly still holding onto the tall comfort giver even more.  
"I know that you might just be in the eye of the heart for some people around here. So be happy."

She looked up surprised. "Who?"  
"I'm not telling you, but it will come out on it's own. You wait. Now we should be getting back to the gang. Come." He wiped off her tears and giving her one final bear hug he walked her back to the gang.

All of them seemed to be tense and worried.  
"Hello people." Rahul waved his left hand as he held her to his shoulder with his right.  
Immediately they were bombarded by a row of angry worried questions.  
She looked up at him pleadingly but wondering at the same time how in the world he would manage all this.

They stopped with the questions though, when Anya stepped closer and looked deep into Arwen's eyes and asked simply, "Tell me the truth dear. Have you been crying?"

Looking more intently they found that this was indeed true.  
"Arwen what happened?"  
"You see she has a sort of a physical problem. She became weak and she started to shiver because of that. She needs her pills. This time the attack was a little painful. But I guess she's fine." Rahul spoke up before she could answer and all she could do was gape at how he told them exactly the truth but kept his promise on not telling them the truth about the condition of weakness because of her accident with Yue.

"Is this true?" Hori seemed as worried as rest in the room. She nodded absentmindedly.

Looking around though she felt guilty as Tasuki gave her a look of utter disappointment and utmost hurt. It was almost as if he were asking her "why didn't you tell me this before and why did _he_ have to be the one to help you and not _me_?"

"We should get moving soon. This much will do for today. Come on guys."  
Giving Tasuki an honestly apologetic look, she let herself be shepherded by Rahul.  
"Do you mind if I helped her there?" she heard Tasuki's voice. In an instant she was being supported on his strong shoulder. Feeling completely at home she let herself be led there by him happily.

What came next was a shock.  
"Why did you do it?" she looked up shocked at the disappointment in his low whisper.  
'I didn't think I needed to Tasuki. Honest."  
"Do…uh - you thought that it wasn't worthy enough of me to know things like this about you?"

"Tasuki no! Never anything like that!"  
"Then why? You think it's fun… if you wound up having a fit and letting me think alone in a situation where you're suffering so much do ya? I wouldn't have known what to do. You think I want to see you like that." He sounded angrier now.

"Tasuki no. Nothing like that, I swear."  
"Then why Arwen? Why do you do this when I care so much for you?"  
"Tasuki…I'm sorry. I should have told you. I … didn't tell you or anyone because… this problem didn't come up and hasn't come up in the past year…I though it stopped. Please. Believe me."

"Is there anything else I need to know?"  
"I have some thing to tell-" she stopped herself though. "Uh. Nothing."  
"Are you sure Arwen? There isn't anything in the past I need to know about you?" this time his voice was as gentle as it could get. She could tell even without having to look up at his face.

"No Tasuki. You know it all. That's all there is to it." She said before climbing into the back of her SUV.

* * *

That night though the girls went to bed early and the guys did the same only a little later having discussed a few things regarding safety issues and Arwen's condition. 

"Sure about that guys? One can bunk easily on the bed in my room." Tasuki asked before he walked out.  
"No. But…" Hori got up and took him out separately.  
"What happened Tasuki? Did she tell you anything?"  
"Anything about what?" Tasuki was totally confused.  
"About her condition. That's what. You were talking to her alone. What is it really about?"

"Nothing. She's genuinely sick like that. She has a weakness problem. The stress here got to her with the climate and it started suddenly after about two years. That's what she told me. Nothing to worry about. If she takes her pills she's fine." He shrugged.  
"You seemed even more worried than that."

"Well. It was shocking. Nothing more I assure you. You wanted to ask me something else?"  
"Nope. Good night. See you early."

Tasuki nodded and went to his room. Looking around he smiled at the huge soft queen size bed all with the fluffiest pillows. "Ah! This is life. The whole place to myself." He plopped backward into the soft bed…

* * *

Later that night, he turned around, away from someone shaking his hand.  
"Get lost." He said to his dream but then something compelled him to open his eyes. That hand felt very real. 

"AAAHHH!"

"Ssshhh! Tasuki keep your voice down. It's just me." a soft voice said before the floating white bedspread came down to reveal Arwen's face.  
"What the hell is the matter with ya!"  
"Ssshhh!" she clamped his mouth shut and pinned him down to his pillow.  
'I said shut up!" she hissed urgently. "Can you do that for me please?"

He nodded more surprised that she should come to his room in the middle of the night, without wanting anyone to notice.  
She took her hand off and pulled off the sheet she had used to cover herself as he sat up slowly. "What're you doing here scaring me like that?"

"I scared you Tasuki?" she grinned amused.  
"Uh- not exactly scared me. Something like spooked me out. I was planning on how to practically chop your head off. You should be more careful."

"I'll try to remember that the next time." She laughed that addictive sweet laugh that he loved.  
"What're you doing here Ari-Chan?" He asked gently.  
"Tasuki. I need to talk to you. Can I?"  
"You are aren't you ya little Baka?"  
"No I mean really _talk_ to you."

"What about?" he moved over and pulled away the comforter to make space for her.  
She sat down and hugged her knees staring into space. He just watched her for sometime but then got a little anxious.  
"You wanted to talk."

"Tasuki…that problem with my shivering…"  
"What about it?"  
"It's really painful sometimes. And I shiver and shake like it's nobody's business. It's a condition from mental trauma and physical weakness from an accident I had a few years ago." She explained trying her level best not to look at him.

"And…'  
"Well I just wanted you to know it that's all. It comes when I'm mentally stressed out to the max and weak. Some vita pills and a specific tablet can stop it. Which I carry with me all the time."

"Well that's good. But Ari…were you weak today?"  
"No."  
"So you were mentally stressed out. Why didn't you tell me anything? What stressed you out so much?"  
"I Dunno… I guess…." They talked the whole night away.

* * *

"Tasuki!" he heard banging on the door, and then woke up with a start.  
"Why is your door locked?" He heard Hori's voice.  
"Heck! wait a minute already I'll-" he stopped abruptly and almost fell off the bed seeing first hand the situation he was in . 

"Arwen!" he hissed. She was asleep on the bed in his covers while he slept on top of the covers, with her soft head using his arm as a pillow.

Slowly she woke up and smiled at him. The next moment she screamed horrified but the scream was muffled out by Tasuki's hand, as he had seen this coming.  
"Ssshhh!"

"Tasuki! What am I doing here? Don't tell me! Oh Tasuki I hop-" she began to panic.  
"Keep quiet Arwen. Nothing happened between us, we talked and you fell asleep hugging me. I didn't do anything to you so don't worry. I wouldn't take advantage of you like that."

"Tasuki-"  
"Tasuki! Are you up yet! What's taking you so long?" They heard Hori's voice again.  
"Oh yeah just a minute." He called out.  
"He can't see us like this!"  
"But nothing happened-"  
"No Tasuki! We know that. He doesn't."

"Okay! Quick. Hide under there. Pull up the quilt." He got into the sheets himself.  
"But-"  
"Shut up." he pushed her under there. Then he propped himself on his elbows and pulled the quilt up to his shoulder.  
"Uh Hori. Just push above the handle. It'll open,"

He did so and the door opened. "Tasuki aren't you coming?"  
"Yeah…" he put on a fake yawn. "I think I'll sleep in a little late today." He yawned again  
"Okay. But have you seen Arwen around? She seems to have disappeared since last night it seems. Anya was very worried."

Arwen moved under the cover and Tasuki hastily kept her down to the bed with his hand.  
"Uh. No."  
"Aren't you gonna help? You're always the one who worries about her the most. Come on help us find her."  
"I'm not too worried." He said lightly. _Not when she's right here so close to me_ he thought amused.  
"You're not worried about that girl? Wow. Thinking about dating someone else now are you?" Hori teased to his alarm.

"Maybe I am- Oooooooo!" he muffled swears with his hand.  
"What happened?"  
"I think I hit the foot board hard with my leg that's all. " he looked under and hastily hissed.

"Stop punching me you dim wit! You'll be found."  
"Seriously Tasuki. I'm surprised you're not worried about your best friend." At this Arwen froze with struggle with his hand.

"Well. I'm sure she's fine. She can take care of herself I'm sure. She's probably in _the_ safest place she can find I'm _sure_."  
"How come you're so sure?"  
"Just a hunch. Now dude. I wanna sleep. I slept in late I wanna get some good peaceful shut eye."  
"What were you doing up late Tasuki? You went to bed earlier than all of us."  
"TV! Big mistake. Now be off emperor." He pulled the cover over his head and went back to sleep.  
"See you later."

"Tasuki! Why didn't you tell me? That's so sweet!"  
"Stop moving!" Tasuki hissed clamping Arwen's mouth.  
"Did you say something Tasuki?" they heard the door open again.  
"No. I was talking to myself. No biggie."

Once they heard the door shut again both of them sat up pushing away the quilt.

"Why the hell did you punch me?" he said sorely massaging his hand.  
"We're not dating!"  
"I know that! Who the hell would want to date some punching machine like you! Ow! This hurts!"

"I'm that Un- dateable is it?"  
"I Dunno. Maybe the others dig you! But I sure as hell wouldn't wanna date you! Ow!"  
"Then why don't you date someone else Mr. Wise ass!"

"I don't have time fer all that nonsense. I'm having a bad enough time putting up with you and keeping your neck outta trouble."  
"I don't need you to look out for me all the time." She snapped at him angrily. "I can take care of myself fine thanks. I'm not a baby!"

"Really? You don't say. Looks like it ta me. If you were so capable why didn't you take care of those thugs yourself instead of running away from them? Why the hell then are you in my room now and why did you sneak up here if you didn't need me?"

"I don't need you Tasuki! I don't! I can carry on perfectly fine without you! I didn't run away from them because I was scared I-" she stopped realizing what she almost let slip.

_Damn it! Didn't work out! You almost let it out Nadi!_  
"Look! I don't need you! I didn't sneak up here because I needed you! You were the one who was all worried about me. That's why I wanted to tell you about my problem. FYI I have so many things in my life you haven't even started to tread upon. Hey! If you weren't the one to worry about me? Why the hell did you stay over that night? Why did you tell me you loved me on Valentine's night? And why the hell were you holding onto me like I was your girlfriend? And Mr.! Why the hell did Hori call me your best friend?"

"That's because you are Arwen." He said quietly.

This shut her up at once. Her anger ebbed away as soon as it had risen. "What?"

"You are one of my best friends Arwen,"  
"Tasuki-"

"I didn't realize I was doing all those things. I stayed over cause I felt you would want me to keep you safe. I told you I love you, yes, but I have no idea why I did. I meant it as a friend I wouldn't want to lose you, and I wasn't holding you like that because I thought of you as my girlfriend…you are my girlfriend. A very good friend, but you were the one holding onto me like I was someone you wanted to remember. And if there are things in your life I haven't even treaded up on. That's fine. It's up to you to tell me or not as long as you know you can talk to me."

"Tasuki-" she sat there so still with her lips trembling and eyes starting to water.  
"Look don't get all girly on me for this." He began to panic seeing tears on his brave friends face.  
"Tasuki- I-I- don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. Don't spoil the moment. Get out of my room and let me sleep." He fell back into his pillow and pulled the quilt over his head again.  
Though under it, he breathed out relieved. "_Phew! That was close. I almost let it out that I like you so much that I'm going crazy! Man!"_

"Tasuki-" he felt a hand on his over the cover,  
"Look if you really don't need me. That's fine. I won't interfere in your life anymore. Satisfied? Now just leave me will you. I really need to sleep."

He felt the weight on the left side of the bed lighten and then soft foot steps to the door, next a door opening and closing shut.

Pulling off the comforter he sighed. "What the hell is going on inside me!"

* * *

"Tasuki. Tasuki wake up."  
_There's that hand again. No way it's come to the level of me having dreams about her! No way! _Then another thought hit him. 

_Almost all the times that I have felt her hand, she's really been there in front of me._  
His eyes shot open. He was right, she was there. And she was trying to wake him up.  
She gave him a sad smile and straightened up. "Good morning."  
He merely sat up and stretched, "Uh- do you want to go to the fest today?"  
"Yup."

"Then uh-" she hesitated. She seemed reluctant to even talk to him anymore. He felt sad about this. The way she seemed nervous to talk to _him_ was hurting him. This was unusual for his usually candid friend.

"Then Uh what?"  
"Why don't you get ready and come down for breakfast." She began to leave.  
"Uh Ari-Chan." She froze. "Where're the others?"  
"They're at the fest. They left two hours ago."  
"What're you still doing here?"

"I came back to pick you up if you wanted to go. Rahul offered to come but, I thought that he should have fun with the gang and not miss out anything." She still seemed somewhat reluctant to talk to him.

"Ari-Chan. Come here." He said quietly, and as if she had been given a command she turned around and walked to him slowly.  
"Why're you doing this? Why're you so nervous around me? It's just me." she still didn't look up or answer.  
"Answer me please." With a gentle finger under her chin he made her look up at him.  
"Is it because I said I won't interfere in your life anymore?" she nodded sadly.

"I said I wouldn't interfere. I didn't say I'd stop being friends with you. You'll still be one of my best friends…only from now I'll let you do things the way you want to with stopping you. And that doesn't mean that you should be so nervous talking to me or not talk to me. Get me?"

"How can you be my best friend and not have anything to do with my life? I've never seen anything like that." He didn't reply. At least she wasn't as nervous any more.

"I like it that you are there in my life Tasuki. Frankly, I'm glad you are and I am happy that you are in my life. I'd still like you to be a good part of it. Please. Don't say that you won't interfere. It won't be the same."

"But then I thought you didn't need me."  
"I do. I just realized it."  
"Admit it then." He grinned making her smile.  
"You are a boy aren't you? Fine. I need you to be there in my life to look out for me."

"There ya go. That's more like it."  
"Tasuki. Now I need to ask you something. Will you give it to me?"  
"What?" he asked doubtfully.

"A hug. Hold me like you held me that day. Like I was your girlfriend."  
"Not a chance in this world."  
"Tasuki. I know this sounds mushy and I hate saying it too. Being all girly as yucky as it is… I want to know what it would be like to be _your_ girlfriend. What it would it be like to be her… in your arms and have your love. Because I know once she comes…we won't be the same."

He couldn't say anything to object. The thought scared him. She was right. If at all he found someone…she wouldn't be able to be with him like this.  
"Why do you say such depressing things?" he asked as he held her like he had that night.  
"It's the truth Tasuki. And you know it."

At that minute he made up his mind that nothing like that would happen between them. He wouldn't let that happen. If that meant staying alone…so be it. Or at least till she found someone.

_But who knows Arwen…it might just end up like neither of us expect. It might even be you and me.

* * *

_

There's another.  
This is slow progress and it's irritating even me a bit, but we'll get to the point soon enough, no worries. Hope ya'll like it so far… come on yaar, recommendation is the key, and then you'll see for yourself, how sweet I can be. So eeee…. ( flashes a perfect 10 smile)

Kristall, He-yan. Domo arigato gozaimasu.  
Ja mata


	24. The Unexpected

Disclaimer: I do not own FY or any of the other characters from any other anime. The day I have my own anime! The world will know… Howz about this one for starter? …(Grinning wide with all 32 flashin', but co- author whispers in ear making author slump to the floor in tears) " Copy righted? Really? Oh no! Tasu-Chan! Help!( faints dramatically)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**CHAPTER 26:  
**_The unexpected…

After the whole emotional session in Tasuki's room, at which both of them laughed their heads off later, Tasuki was down ready and at the table to have his well awaited breakfast.

Driving to the fest, both of them sat silent.  
When he got out though, Tasuki automatically pulled out his aviator shades from his long coat and slipped it on with one hand. Arwen noticed that in his long coat, cool Khakis, open shirt and gleaming orange hair…the way he walked with style and… the cool way he put on his glasses was very attractive.

He almost looked like an off duty officer off of JAG.  
"What?" he asked as she suppressed a giggle.  
"Nothing. Those glasses are awesome on you Shun'u. Almost like commander Harm."  
" The JAG guy? That's funny why?"  
"I never thought that I would end up loving you I mean checking you out like this." She turned quite pink as he had at the little mistake.

But all hopes were up. If that were true…wouldn't it solve all their problems and be great for the two of them for the rest of their lives…wouldn't that be perfect.

Once they were with the gang though, there wasn't one chance of them coming together.  
Most of the time, he was standing a little apart from them thinking deeply about something, but enjoying the boat race at the same time.

Arwen was busy enough explaining to the gang. Though, she noticed that Anya was being cold to Hori all of a sudden.

This was most apparent when Hori asked her a question and Tory who hadn't been listening to this asked her a similar question. She seemed to have completely forgotten that Hori had said something to her and answered Tory's question. Such a hurt look on her best friends face and to see her other best friend being so cold was confusing and hurting to Arwen.

Puzzling over this she looked around and froze. She began backing away with a look of utter terror.  
"Not again." Tasuki staggered forward as someone bumped into him from the back making him drop his drink. He only got a glimpse of a light colored flowing skirt and a denim jacket running away from him looking horror struck in one direction.

"Arwen?" he turned to look at the direction she had been staring at looking so frightened and instantaneously understood why.  
"Keiko's Fiancé? Arwen?" but she had already run off very quickly to a distance.  
"Uh! I should have known better! This is the best place to target her!" he muttered before taking off after her.  
"Come with me!" he grabbed her hand and they ran faster to the nearest cover, the Cyprus tree.

"This is bad! Not good. Not good at all! I should have thought of this! Darn!" he thrust her into the tree and looked out from behind it covering her.

"Man!" he looked down but she was already shivering and almost in tears as she stood there clutching his coat.  
"Ari. Why is this guys after you?" he asked her as gently as he gently held her head. But she wouldn't stop shivering.  
Glancing out from behind the tree again Tasuki noticed something shining.  
"Bloody hell! That brat has a pistol!" she was shaking uncontrollably.

He just stared down at her face as he stood there holding it between his hands, wondering what he could do to save the two of them.

_If we make a run for it now…that guy will shoot us down. If we don't he'll come here and do that. Hell! Why didn't I bring my Tessen along? _ He swore as he watched the teardrops fall gently down her smooth cheeks.

_What can I do?_ Keiko's fiancé was getting closer, his eyes on the tree all the time.  
Looking down, searching frantically for an idea he remembered seeing a movie. The saint.

"Arwen! I'm sorry! But this is for your own good."  
The next minute she stopped shivering and crying at once. Her eyes shot open with shock.  
She felt herself being pushed into the tree gently. Not only that she felt his hand gently cover one side of her face. Then alone did she realize that this was because he was over her.

She couldn't believe it…but she was just being kissed by one of the hottest guys in the college, to her surprise, quite passionately though gently at the same time.

The other thing that surprised and shocked her at the same time was that, not only was she giving into what he was doing…she was enjoying herself immensely holding onto this perfect guy that she had wanted to keep with her all life long.

As he expected Keiko's fiancé walked around the tree at the minute and stopped short seeing a young teenage couple kissing pressed up against the tree.

Nodding frustrated, after vain attempts to catch sight of the face of the young girl, he turned and left muttering, "Stupid teenagers! God damn they won't stop even when they're being watched!"

Hearing him walk away, Tasuki tore himself away from Arwen and peered over her, though holding onto her at the same time.  
Her eyes shot open at once. She stopped trembling though she was utterly shocked.  
"Tasuki what the hell-" she wasn't allowed to complete that sentence being silenced by Tasuki a second time, after he muttered. "Doesn't this guy ever quit? Really sorry about this Arwen!"

Only this time…though she was thoroughly enjoying herself she started to remember dreadful memories of her past with Yue…times like this with him she wanted to forget. All of it came flooding back, right down till the minute he died in front of her eyes. To follow that Keiko's murder came into view very vividly!

This brought her tears of sadness though she found herself yielding to Tasuki's gentle compulsive movements in her own mouth.  
It was quite a while before the guy decided they really were stupid teenagers when they wouldn't stop making out even when they were being watched so intently and so up close.

It was also a while before Tasuki realized the real meaning of what he was doing and why he did it instead of facing the guy like he normally would have. He was faster than any normal man he had known. Running away with Arwen on his shoulder would have been a piece of cake, done totally undetected…yet he knew now that inside he had really wanted to be in this situation with Arwen.

Then it hit him. Even as he was standing there thinking of all this…he was kissing the girl of his dreams right then. Finally he tore himself away from her after trying not to enjoy what he was doing too much.

To his second shock, she was in tears. Lots of em.  
She dropped to the ground on her knees and began to cry hard into her hands.

"Arwen! Ari. Are you ok? Ari!" he dropped to his own knees in front of her and caught her shoulders trying to shake her out of it.  
"Arwen!" She just looked up at him with her eyes shut when he held her head, "I'm sorry Yue! But I had to!"  
"Arwen." He uttered sadly.

"I need you! I love you and I need you now! Yue!" she hugged him in the next instant almost throwing them over.  
He wasn't even sure she was aware that it was Tasuki who was with her and not Yue.  
But then…now…he was able to realize the extent of her love for Yue… and also his affection for her.  
"Arwen…I'm really sorry about this." He held her in return with all the tenderness he could posses. "So sorry."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking around he noticed Arwen wasn't around. The second thing he noticed in an instant that he realized Arwen wasn't there was that Tasuki was missing as well.

"Now where the hell are they," turning around on his heals Julian stopped petrified, dropping the can of drink in his hand with the shock.  
"Something the matter Juls?" Tory was about to turn around when he himself swung around and turned his friend around as well.  
"No Tory nothing." But then it didn't stop him from peering over his shoulder to the Cyprus tree.  
Beneath the shadows of the tree he saw the love of his life in the arms of the orange headed best friend.

_Arwen! Tasuki! How could you! How the hell am I going to stop this! No!_ then he saw Anya. Walking up to her he talked casually, as if nothing in the world was bothering him too much.

"Anya… I was wondering. Have you seen Ari around?"  
"No actually Julian. I was thinking about the same. She's disappeared again." Anya was worried.  
"Then I think you know this place better than all of us. Why don't you look for her? If that's not asking for too much."  
"You didn't have to say it Juls. I was going to do that just now."

As was the obvious route she made her way to the main halls of the fest.  
Walking past the Cyprus tree she noticed two people hugging. Curious to know who these people hugging in public could be she turned around and stopped dead in her tracks.

Unmistakably they were the same gleaming orange hair and soft brown blonde hair companions.  
Turning red she wheeled around and made her way back to the race.  
Seeing her return alone Julian felt even more let down.

"So… did you find them- I mean her?"  
"Yes and no."  
"What?"  
"Just enjoy the race will you." she swung him around as he began to turn towards the Cyprus tree.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Realizing after a long time that she was at the fest, she stopped fantasizing. Then it struck her as to why she was feeling suddenly fatigued as though she had run really too fast for her own liking.

Then she realized in fact that that was what had indeed happened, and the things that happened while she was with this person under the Cyprus tree, came back with the clearest details.

_Oh lord! I just kissed this guy twice! Tasuki!_  
At once she wrenched herself from her cozy comfort zone though she regretted it even before she did.  
Both of them realizing the actual extent of the situation turned not only red but away from each other as soon as possible.

Getting a grip over their embarrassment they seemed to turn around at the identical minute and said the identical thing. "WE should be getting-"

They stopped mid sentence, but then nodded with understanding that they wanted to be away from this awkward situation in the refuge of their gang.

The race seemed to last long enough for the two of them to forget about the event partially.  
Looking though the shops there as any good tourist, Tasuki walked around trying his best to avoid Arwen in any route he took, mainly to avoid her questions and the embarrassment for the two of them put together. There seemed too little shops to take cover in now too! What the hell!

AS he was looking at a wooden mask in his hand he heard a soft voice behind him and a hand sliding around him from the back. The softness and the warmth of the person was unmistakably a thing he had wanted to feel since that morning.

"That's a wooden mask for Kathakali. A mask of lord Krishna. But this one is ornamental." He felt a soft cheek pressed up against his shoulder and the hand close in around his waist.

"That's nice." He himself didn't know if it was a comment about the mask or the way she was hugging him. "It feels just as warm as beautiful as it looks."

"Take it."  
"What?"  
"Take it. My favorite god to my best friend. Another cute guy." She smiled up at him coming to the side.  
"You don't have to-"  
"I'm glad you like it." She pulled him to the counter.

Five minutes later he was walking out of the shop the mask in hand being dragged out by her rather. Automatically he reached in for his sunglasses and slipped them on like he had that morning.

"That thing really suits you like crazy Tasuki."  
"Thanks! I got a friend with great taste." He grinned.  
That tiny bit of guilt and awkwardness was still there.  
"Look Ari…about the tree thing-"  
"You don't have to explain anything to me Shun'u."

"I don't?"

"No. I completely understand the situations. And besides." She stopped and looked up at him. Boy, he was glad he had his glasses on to hide how deeply he was staring into light brown orbs below him. "I want to thank you for helping me get away from that guy. I have no idea what I would have done without you."

"I heard you punched that very guy senseless just a few months ago Ari. Why did you run away from him them?"  
"Well…that night…"  
"Yes?" he asked anxious satisfied that he was finally going to hear the truth from her.  
"The thing I remember about him now just scares me about something that happened in the past."  
"Oh." What a bad nose cut. He noticed that she became a little sad and nervous at once.

"Look Ari… why – I think it's better that the two of us stick together from now." She looked up even more surprised. "Uh- for your own safety, till this fest gets over that is,"

"Oh." He thought she sounded a little disappointed though. "Okay. Thanks again."  
This sort of pleased him; maybe she did want him in the same way. Whatever, the suspense was killing him.  
"Let's just go find the others K?" she nodded and took to her habit of clutching his hand as tightly to her as possible.

In one of the stores they found the gang  
"Hey Anya. How's this?" Nuriko walked to Anya with a mask similar to the one Arwen had gotten Tasuki.

"Wonderful. This is pretty famous in Kerela where I come from. I just wish I had one at home."  
"I did pick this out for you."  
"Oh my thank you very much Nuriko."

"Hey Hori wait." Nuriko called out and he stopped mid turn hiding something behind his back.  
"What's that?" she walked up to him and pulled out the thing he was trying to hide.

It was awesome. It was a very beautifully crafted boat with little boatmen, from Kerala, in pure sandalwood that smelt gorgeous and almost glowed like ivory.  
"Wow Hori! Where did you get this?"  
"Here."

"It's awesome. Why didn't I get something like this? Who's it for?"  
He looked to the side hesitantly at Anya, "It's for you Anya."

She looked at him without the least surprise or interest as she held the mask Nuriko bought her in her hands, "Oh thank you very much Mr. Hori. I appreciate it. Nuriko this mask is awesome! Thank you so much, it's the most beautiful thing I've seen."

He looked away really hurt at once.

Nuriko eyed the boat in her hand and the mask in Anya's hand and though she was absolutely crazy to think that the plain mask was anywhere near good to how beautiful the boat was.

"Why that-" Arwen almost stepped forward angrily when Tasuki pulled her back hastily.  
"Stay out of this."  
Placing the mask with the other things she had bought in the store, Anya went to look at some hand-woven skirts.

Looking as though he had been blasted to a million pieces, Hori walked out of there as fast as he could.  
All of the others in the gang was in a state of shock to see Anya act like this and they hastily turned away in any direction they could to avoid the awkwardness.  
"Why that little monkey!" Arwen wrenched herself away from Tasuki's hold and dragged Anya out of the store and thrust her into the street.

"What the _bloody _hell is the matter with you? Why did you do that?" she was fuming trying to maintain her anger at the same time.

"What Arwen?"  
"Why're you so cold to him Anya? Did he say something to hurt you?"  
"No,"  
"Then Why the Hell?"

"Don't get me wrong dear but I might just have a few reasons that I might not want to reveal."  
Arwen stood there absolutely stunned but her anger was rising by the minute as she watched Anya looking around like nothing happened,

"Look! At me when I'm talking to you from now Missy!" she spun Anya around, who stood there stunned as well but very much taken in by this command from Arwen. She had never said anything like this so far. 

"What is the matter with you? You were never like this before! What happened between you two? Something must have happened." She was getting more angry at this girl for treating her friend so badly rather than looking at Anya as her own best friend now.

Anya _was _surprised at Arwen's behavior. She wanted to tell Arwen, her best friend everything then and there, but there were things that made her hold back, she said, "No Arwen. I'm sorry. I know I was wrong. But I still have my own reasons. I just don't want to tell anyone anything now. You have so many things you're not telling me! You don't see me complaining."

"What do you mean? I told you my most personal secret about Yue! What more do you want?" Arwen was thunderstruck.  
"Well what about that night Mr. Tasuki brought you home? Or what you were doing hugging him under that tree?" she asked in a matter of fact tone.

Arwen's jaw dropped. _How did she know about that?_  
"_There _is nothing about that to tell! There's nothing about that night either."  
"I see. You're not ready to open up. When you are ready to open up I will too." With that she swung around on her heels and walked off leaving Arwen thunderstruck.

Tasuki was watching all this. He walked out of the shop and she just looked up to him helplessly. All she could say was, "Why?"  
"Probably a squab." But she still stood there absolutely lost. "Let it go,"

Hori had been watching all this. He felt bad.He walked out after this and stopped Anya by her hand.  
"Why did you say things like that Anya? She is your best friend."

"Look Mr. Hori! Like I told her I have my own reasons like a lot of you have your own. And yes it is a problem between my best friend and I. And if you don't mind, I'll take care of things between us just fine. And now if you _don't_ mind. I would like very much to get on with my shopping." She eyed her hand in his.

As a mixed reaction of shock and realization he let go of her hand. 

He just stood there baffled as to how to react and totally dejected as to the way she was behaving towards him suddenly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

That day they were in a fix again. Arwen let it to Rahul to take them to the hotel while she sat in the back refusing to even look Anya in the face, with Tasuki who was trying his level best to snap her out of it. Anya was also sitting in the front seat, looking out the window refusing to turn back and talk to her own best friend. The awkward silence there no one wanted to break.

In the bon fire that night Anya and Arwen were missing. Though they were puzzling over this they had a good time at the campsite.  
A while later Anya and Arwen returned laughing about something together. This was surprising indeed to how they were just that morning.

"What? Friends make up."  
To add to the fun Arwen decided to show the some good old Indian humor. To add to her delight Rahul paid her a surprise visit too.  
"Hello Prince charming! What're you doing here?" she squealed as she hugged him.  
"Well my love. I wanted to surprise you." he grinned holding onto her like he didn't want to let go.

This seemed strange to Tasuki and Julian. _ Did he really mean her to be his love? He never called her my love before._

Going back Hori felt someone tug at his hand. He froze seeing it was Anya.  
Not knowing if he should say anything at all, he gazed at her hesitantly.

"Mr. Hori. I'm sorry…" she began hesitantly. "I don't know what happened to me thins morning. I was thinking about something that made me angry I guess and I became wild. I shouldn't have talked to you like that. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"  
He blinked then felt her forehead to her surprise. "Are you feeling ok? You're not sick or something are you?"

She laughed sweetly at this making him glad at the same time. "Thanks Mr. Hori, but I'm fine so can you forgive me?"  
"Yes Anya. Of course. Just as long as you Promise me one thing."  
"Yes."  
"Please stay with me like you always do." Looking away for a minute she nodded hesitantly.

With that she took his hand gently in hers and held it close in hers wearing the sweetest and sincerest smile she could give. "Thank you very much Mr. Hori. Your forgiving me means so much."

With another simple smile she left to her room leaving Hori staring after her awed.After she had indeed disappeared from the scene he looked at his hand, which was trembling slightly and sighed happily. Gazing at the hand that Anya held he went to his own room.  
Unwatched this scene would have been had Tasuki not watched this from his seat.

_Not this again. This is bad for you sire. Why don't you understand that? _

Another thing that annoyed him even more…. Rahul. He was standing right there giving Arwen the tightest possible hug he could.

SUMIMASEN! so sorry for not doing this early... there are mainly 2 reasons for it... one, i was very busy till now, two... well i had a software problem... so kindly pardon... read up and let me knoe watcha think ppl... Domo.


	25. I'm not jealous

_**CHAPTER: 25**_  
I'M NOT JEALOUS.

"I missed you ya know?" Rahul looked down at her with softness in his eyes. She was puzzled though.

She loved hugging him. It reminded her of good memories yes, but this time was different. Looking up at his tall figure in his arms she was wondering how this was different from the other times.

"Missed me?" she asked voicing her confusion.  
"Yup. So much."  
"When? Now? But I've been with you all these three days,"  
"You're still a bit slow aren't you? How'd they give you a scholarship?"  
"Hey!"  
"I was just kidding. No I meant when I was away from you in Texas."  
"Oh."

"But I wonder." He looked up at the sky. "Why our parents didn't allow us to have contact with each other after I came away to study."  
"I don't know about that Rahul. I think it was Ranu's doing. I think he's still sore about the Khandala thing."

"Come on. It was a mistake, it wasn't like the two of us planned it, it would have been nicer had it been planned though," he grinned, but this surprised her.

"Excuse me?" she looked up at him doubtfully.

"No Ari. I was kidding. If I were going to kiss you…as much as I would like…" his grip tightened and he came lower, close enough to be an inch from her face. For a frightening moment there she knew what he was going to do, but the very next second she was reminded only about Tasuki holding her like this in the college hallway when she asked him about her hair cut.

She knew it. He really was a cm away from her lips. But then he smiled looking into her eyes. "I wouldn't tell you about it and kiss you would I? I'd want you to realize it rather than know it," he straightened up. She merely blinked there out of the shock.

Then he burst out laughing. "Oh gosh you fell for that so easy."

"You meanie!" throwing him a punch to his hand she walked off.  
"See ya tomorrow!" he called out after her, laughing himself silly, as she stomped off outraged.  
"I really hope not!" she called back not turning to look at him.

She stopped at the staircase though. Wondering really why she remembered Tasuki instead of Yue in that situation. Her feet automatically took her up the stairs.

* * *

"Rahul!" he muttered as he saw Arwen with him.  
"What does she see in that guy anyway? What's he have that I don't to hang around with more anyway?" he got up seeing the two at a distance.

Suddenly he stood bolt up straight, clenching his fists in rage, breathing in deeply.  
"The nerve. He's gonna kiss her!"

Then he stopped himself. "Wait a minute. Why am I so bothered? It's not like she's my exclusive property to kiss.hell! He's still going to kiss her! But hell! He's her cousin. Maybe she likes him more than me. I have no right to stop this," getting enraged more at this he stormed off.

Shutting himself in his room he fell back into his bed wondering…wondering about what he realized that morning. But also wondering if she liked what happened between the two of them that morning.

_Did she like it though? Will it be better than his?_  
The door opened and he fell off the bed with a thud seeing Arwen walking in closing the door behind her.

"Hey Tasuki."  
THUD!  
"Ow!"  
"Hey watch it." She walked to him hastily to help him but he shook her hands off.

"I can take care of myself thanks."  
"Tasuki." She sounded hurt.  
"What're you doing here anyway? Not spending time with prince charming is it?"  
"Tasuki." This time there was more surprise in her tone. "Why're you talking like this?"

"I'm not the one making out. Have a nice time kissing cousin boy out in the cold?"  
"Tasuki! Stop it! I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh you don't know is it?" in a flash she was pressed up against the wardrobe, he moved lower just like Rahul had not five minutes ago.  
_Oh God! Not again!_ She thought frantically as she looked into amber globes just inches away from her own eyes. But then somehow she was looking forward to it unconsciously it seemed. To disappoint her to the max he spoke up too.

"Ring a bell fer ya girlfriend?" as quickly as he had her up against the wardrobe he was away from her. Again she was left to stand totally baffled.

"Or was he trying to warm ya up in the cold?"  
"Tasuki." She spoke up with that dawning comprehension. "Are you jealous?"  
He turned around quickly and took seemingly dangerous steps towards her cornering her to the wardrobe again. "And of just what should I be jealous? That punk. Not for a chance to be your David Beckham." Before he could turn she caught his collar and pulled him down to her level.

"That's it isn't it? You _are _Jealous! _You _think _no other _guy has the right to kiss me but _you_! That's it!" though she turned crimson at this she didn't look away either and watched still as he turned just as pink.

"_No way!_ Why on _earth _would I want to kiss you in my right mind?"  
"Then _Why're _you so Jealous?"

"I'm _not _jealous."  
"_You _think no one should beat _you _with me at least in this _one thing _isn't it?"  
"No way!"

"Then tell me Mr. That you _didn't _enjoy what you did to me this morning."  
He wasn't able to give her an answer. He wrenched his collar away from her and walked off to his bags.  
"Tell Me Tasuki."

"No I didn't." he replied without looking at her as he bent over to pick up a nightshirt.  
Doing this he crossed his fingers over. She didn't reply.  
"Why don't you get outta here and spend time with the punk if you like him so much, not like I'm that great company. I may not be that cool enough for you."

"Tasuki. Don't say that. I never said anything like that." She sounded sad.  
"You don't have to say Arwen I just know-" he stopped short as he turned around.  
Dropping the shirt he had in his hand he walked to her holding his hands out apprehensively.  
"Look Arwen. Don't go all girly now. I'm real sorry. I didn't mean it. Please!"

"Then why did you say things like that?"  
"I don't know. I guess I got wild that's all."

"But why Tasuki? Why did you get wild?" she took a step closer looking up into his eyes waiting anxiously for an answer, making him take a step back automatically.

"I don't know Arwen. I really don't know why. I wish I did. I guess I was feeling protective. You know if the same were to happen to Miaka-"

"Stop right there."  
"What?"  
"Don't you compare what happens with us with what happened between the two of you. I'm not her!" she sounded as annoyed as she looked at the mention of any relation between him and Miaka.

"I know you're not her." He said softly.  
"Remember that." Receiving an unexpected hug from her he froze.  
They stood there in silence. Absolute silence and nothing more to enjoy, but the warmth of the embrace and the feeling of possessiveness they felt for the other then.

_Why is she….  
Why the hell should he…._

"Tasuki," she spoke up at last from the slow seduction of soft strokes on her soft hair with his gentle hand.  
"Yes?" he seemed to be in the same state as she, under the soft massage to his own neck.  
"He didn't kiss me."

Tasuki didn't reply, but she felt the hug get distinctively warmer and closer.

"Ari…"  
"Yes?" she felt that it was better to just lay there hearing the strong heart beats under her ear then.  
"I know you're not Miaka. I know that very well."  
"You do?"

"Yeah. Never in this lifetime will you be as nice or as cute as her." He laughed out stepping away at once.  
"Why you!" she swung him around and twisting his arm around, and to his back she pinned him face down into the bed, anchoring him there with her full weight on his back.

"Ow! Ow! Hey maybe you're not all that light after all! Get off! Get off ya little hoodlum."  
"I'm not that nice is it?"  
"NO yer not!" she twisted his hand more. "Ow!"

"Look! Get Offa me. I don't want to hurt little girlies. OW!"  
"Try me will you!"  
"Okay! You asked for it." In a flash she was on her back, hands pinned down into the mattress. He was on top of her.  
"I told you not to play me."

"Get off! Um! Get off!" she struggled under him.  
"Stop moving and it won't hurt so much."  
"Then accept it. I am a nice person." She pulled at her hand.  
Holding himself up from falling on her even more. "Arwen listen. I never said you weren't nice."

"But I'm not nice enough for you is it?" this surprised him so much he let go of all efforts to hold himself up.  
Arwen was surprised as he stopped himself up a little above her.  
"What do you mean not nice enough for me? Why would you want to be nice enough for me."  
"Because that's when you'd stay friends with me and…like me enough…"

"Enough for what…" unknowingly the distance between them slowly reduced so that they could stare into their eyes with a closer view.

"Well… you're too heavy now."  
"What!"  
"Tasuki…you're still on me. And you're not exactly light as a feather."

Laughing at this he let go of her and dropped onto the bed beside her.  
"Well, why would you want to be nice enough for me?"  
"Take a guess huh?"  
"Arwen? I think I saw her go to Tasuki's room."  
"Mr. Tasuki's room… thanks Tory."

"Well. I hope we get all the things ready for tomorrows dance in time." Anya walked up the corridor looking up a list.  
She stopped short as she opened the door.  
Arwen was talking to Tasuki fiddling with his hand on his bed at his shoulder, as he gently fiddled with her bangs.  
_Maybe what I think will happen too. _

She smiled happily as she went back to Arwen and her room.  
"No! Now you're being the hoodlum! Put me down! Put me down! Put me _down_!"  
"No way girlfriend." He laughed.

"Admit it!"  
"Not a chance!" he laughed even more as he walked down the corridor to her room. The only thing was she was slung over his shoulder bandit style.  
"I'm not exactly a goat or lamb ya know."  
"Huh?"

"In India! This is how they carry them? Small ones! Slung about both the shoulders!"  
"Oh sweetums. You are my sweet ickle lamb." He laughed even more helplessly seeing her go redder at being carried by him like this. Feeling her slip off his shoulder, he tightened his grip behind her knee and on her back. There was no denying it. She was soft and warm even if she was on his shoulder. And at that moment, she smelt sweet too.

"Admit it Tasuki! Your ear might just get it being in the range."  
"I don't care if you bite my ears off! Never!"  
"Help! Someone help me! Taka! Tory! Julian! Hori! Nuriko!" she called out frantically.  
"Not one of em can lay a hand on me if I start running you know. If you want to ride like this that is," he smirked even more.

Seems like her call had been answered. The doors opened and the people she had called for looked out.  
"Help me will you! Come on guys!" they were too stunned seeing her slung over Tasuki's shoulder. Nuriko's jaw dropped just like the others at opening the door.

Grinning even more he kicked the door to her room open.  
"SO much for your help! Thanks a bunch guys!" she called out annoyed as they still watched absolutely astonished as he went into the room.Inside Anya looked up from her list totally surprised.  
"Mr. Tasuki!"  
"Hey Anya." He walked in casually.

"Put ME DOWN!"  
"AS you wish your highness." He dropped her onto her bed grinned even more.  
"See ya Baby! I'm outta here. Oh just so you know. No use coming back to me rooms ter pesters me! I'mmna lock the door!" he laughed as he began walking out.

She got off the bed in a hurry and caught hold of his jacket real tight.  
"I'm not letting you go anywhere! Until you admit. I won't!"  
"Leggo of my coat Ari-Chan now." He nodded amused looking over his shoulder.  
"No."

"Fine! Keep the coat." He neatly pulled his hands out of the sleeves and walked out of the jacket. "Good night sweetums. Have a good sleep." He smirked and left.  
"Why that! Oooh! I hate him! Uh!" She stomped her feet getting really annoyed. She crumpled the coat in any sort of way her hands would twist it and then flung it to the floor. Stomping to her bed she pulled up a pillow and punched the pillows really annoyed as Anya sat there laughing.

"Don't laugh! Or I swear you'll get it bad too!" she sat down in a huff breathing hard.  
"You're so silly over that boy sometimes. I can only imagine what hell would awaken if the two of you ever got together!" Anya laughed even more.

"Shut up! I would never in my right senses get with that idiot. He's right. No girl could ever put up with him! UH! You're right! It will be hell! Hell for him that is! The hell that I make for him!"

This made Anya laugh herself to tears, seeing the face she pulled on as Arwen said this.  
Turning over that night Anya felt something warm and soft in her hand. At first she thought it was Arwen's soft hand, but then waking up properly she realized it was too thin to be a hand. In fact it wasn't after all. It was the coat she had flung to the floor earlier that night. Tasuki's coat.

She sat up in bed, a little surprised more than shocked, and stared Arwen sleeping peacefully now. Only she was clutching the coat so tight and sleeping holding it so close to her that even if Tasuki wanted it then, he'd have to break her hands to wrench it out .

_Arwen. I think if this goes any further you might just find your 'him' in Tasuki.  
Realize it dear. I hope to see it soon. You're too close to him for it to be anything else._

* * *

_sorry for the delay ppl... keep the support coming, ja ne _


	26. Dance

**Disclaimer: **I still do not even one tiny little share of FY! NOT EVEN Tasuki!!!!!! WAAAAAAHHH!!!!!(sob sob sob) ok so the names are borrowed but the other characters are mine.. and so is the totally exaggerated dramatic plot o;;; enjoy!

A/N:- actually not A/N but still…. Hey anyway… sorry guys, I've been away too long on the hiatus, but then been totally busy, what with graduating and stuff o; please note that this is my first story and stuff gets better in my other story, Silme, but I hope this is as fun as it was to me making it up… keep with me on this.. I need your support u! Cheers!

* * *

**_CHAPTER 26_**  
Dance my dear….. ok just start for now eh?

That morning when Arwen woke up she was in a really bad mood and spent most of her early morning thinking about something very seriously.

The thing different about this everyone noticed when she was strolling by the woods near the hotel was that she was wearing the new coat and walking dreamily staring into space.

"Whose coat is that? I've never seen her wear it before. It's not hers is it?"  
"No. It's not her own, but you could say it would be hers if she wanted." Anya smiled lightly  
"Are you crazy? Why're you talking in riddles all of a sudden?"  
"I'm not crazy. Trust me I'm not. If anyone is crazy around here. It's her."

"Hey wait I think I've seen that coat around before."

"Good morning people, nice day we have today." Tasuki walked in briskly.  
This was indeed eyebrow rising for the guys in his room.

"Are you drunk or something?" Hori asked doubtfully.  
"Did you hit your head somewhere Tasuki?" Chichiri was all grins.

"Did someone plan to murder you and fail? Oh that's a shame." Taka chuckled.  
"Go ahead. Nothing can get me down today. Yes Hori I am drunk."

"So early in the morning."  
"Drunk on how beautiful today looks." He walked to the window and looked out taking in the cool air and the gentle warmth of the newly risen sun.

Taka walked to the window too.  
Then his eye caught something. "Taka is that Arwen there?"  
"Yeah. She's been in a mood since the morning since she came to wake us up, supposedly."

"She didn't wake me up." he said confused, "I'd have remembered if she tried to suffocate me with my pillow."

"No she didn't wake you up or us either, she flung a pillow at Tory and Juls and told them to wake us up. Seeing the whole game with the two of you last night, we thought you might be a little more than exhausted."

"Oh yeah. That." He grinned turning pink at the same time.  
"What did you say to her man? She's in a mood cause of you,"

"Something's… that's all nothing more…."he leaned out more. "Hey! Is that what I think it is!" with that he walked out of the room puzzling the others even more.

* * *

As she walked there that morning, her spirits seemed to rise.

Being as pleasant and pollution free she enjoyed herself thoroughly. Now she was feeling a little guilty about throwing the pillows at the two guys. Then she realized though it was warm for any normal person, it was a little chilly for someone with her health condition. She was really glad she had this warm coat with her.

Walking thinking about various things stopped at the fence for the garden.

In that garden were seated two young people the same age as her. A really super pretty girl and her just as cute boyfriend. He was being mondo sweet. Giving her a small flower the way he told her that she looked beautiful touched Arwen's heart making her partially nostalgic and giving her a sudden wave of loneliness.

_Hmmm. Had he been there now, he would have told me all this._

Closing her eyes she leant on the fence lightly. "How I wish someone thought so about me?"  
She suddenly heard a soft sound of breathing at her ear.  
"_I_ think you're pretty." Her eyes shot open.  
"My coat does look good on you. Hate to admit it. It's yours if you want it."

"You!" she swung around.  
"Yes me. Expecting prince charming maybe?"  
"I-"

"As I was saying, this coat thing."  
"Oh sorry. I meant to return it to you ear-"  
"Ssshhh." He placed a gentle finger on her lips. "Do you like it?" she nodded.  
"It's really cozy, fuzzy and warm. Just like you."

"Like me?" he grinned with a slight hint of sarcasm..  
"Looky here buddy. You may look all-macho and act tough, but I do know that inside you really soft and sensitive." She smiled pleased.  
"Discovery of the millennium. Way to go Arwen! Woo hoo!"

"Tasuki. Stop it."

"Anyway. Like I was saying. Your beloved sensitive Tasuki tells me to tell you that he thinks you're really very pretty."  
"Oh?" she smiled making her cheeks color slightly. "And who would you be?"  
"Me? I'm the real guy. He's my counter part."  
"And what does his real counter part think about me."

"Me. Thinks the real Tasuki is…." He reached over the fence and picked up a small daisy.  
"Me. thinks, the real Tasuki is going to give this daisy to the pretty girl in front of him." He smiled as she took it.  
"Oh thank you so much," she smiled genuinely pleased.

"Can we move? We do have a practice to get to,"  
As they walked he spoke up again, "What's this about a bad mood I hear."  
"Oh that, well. It happens. I'm human too and I do have the right to show feelings."

"Yes. But throwing pillows at people doesn't help one bit."  
"I know. I'll apologize."  
"Was it because of me?"  
"Tasuki I-" she didn't say anymore than that.

Suddenly she became cheerful. "Oh Tasuki! I have a surprise today. I-"

* * *

"Okay guys that's it for this practice. Have a break." She called out as they finally stopped.  
The gang plopped down on the softest cushions they could find around the big room.

"You don't get to sit." Arwen pulled Tasuki up.  
"Aw Ari!" he groaned. "I'm dead tired."

"You'll die at my hands now if you don't stand up. Bloody moron you had to sprain your lower back like this. You're not sitting while I make sure you're all right."

"Uh that's good." He enjoyed the back rub.

Julian just looked around bored when the door open. He yawned and looked past it as someone dressed fully in gray walked in. she walked to Arwen as the gang too looked at her.

Then he realized when he had seen that face before. But…She looked absolutely amazingly gorgeously beautiful.  
"Renée?" he walked up to her still unable to believe his own eyes, still looking at her from head to foot.

Gray, close fitting salwar, gray bangles, hair done up, matching earrings and most beautiful eyes to match her outfit right down to the bindi she looked totally attractive to him now. He noticed for the first time how beautiful she was and was really ashamed he hadn't seen this in her before. What beautiful eyes.

She turned to him and smiled shyly and he was at a total loss for words.  
"Hi,' she said so softly not looking up at him directly.  
"Renée." Was all that he said for the first five minutes.

Tory bent over to Chichiri. "Hey Chiri. Are my eyes deceiving me…or do I see a glow, like a faint halo around Renée?" he whispered.

"You're eyes are fine Tory." He grinned as he whispered. "Only. That's not a halo you're seeing. That's the light from the torch that Arwen is using to give her that glow behind Juls. To make her glow. I'm presuming it's one of her match making tricks."

"Well I think it's really working too." Hori grinned as well.  
Julian really did think that there was some unusual _glow_ around her.  
Tasuki was trying hard not to burst out earning himself a nice shove in the ribs from her. "Nice effects Ari."

"Renée what're you doing here?" he finally found his voice.  
"I called her here Juls. I hope you don't mind."

"No, no not at all." He stepped closer staring more intently into her eyes.  
"Renée…you look. Uh absolutely beautiful in this outfit. Wow." He smiled awed as she turned quite as pink.

"You really think so? Thanks Julian. That's the first time anyone has ever said anything so nice to me."

"Bet _that's_ a lie. No guy she would have met other than this buffoon would have not told her how beautiful she really is." Arwen muttered to Tasuki, he nodded in agreement getting him another shove.

"Ow hey!" he hissed as he bent over to her shoulder from behind. "What was that for?"  
"Don't you dare think any other girl is pretty in front of me! I'm the one pretty for you till you get your girl friend get it? Or else!"  
"Got the point pretty face." He grinned amused looking at the two talking like they were meeting each other on a first date.

"Okay people let's get one more practice on and we're done for the day. You! come with me." she dragged Tasuki off.

This made Julian snap out of his trance. "Hey it's my turn!"  
"I think there's someone else here to do that." She grinned.

He turned to Renée doubtfully. "Um do you want to…"  
"If you don't mind."  
"Oh no. It's loads of fun. Come on."

* * *

After dance and lunch the gang split up their ways. The girls having an hour or so of sleep were up airing and pressing their outfits for the night.

Around 4:30 that evening Arwen was back at the room where the guys hung out.  
"Oh No! Not the bags again." Taka nodded.

"Yes Taka. It is the bags I'm afraid. I don't think you expected to dance in cargo and chino pants now do you."  
"I sure was hoping that would be the case, yes."

"Well too bad. I guess your hopes have been dashed." She sat down and took out the things she needed.

"Mitsukake. This would be for you." she held out a beautifully embroidered dark blue shirvani.  
"Chich! This is for you." she gave him the most beautiful light turquoise shirvani that matched his hair beautifully.  
"What in the name of sanity is this?" He looked at it doubtfully though examining the thread works with a lot of interest. " and why does everything I wear match my hair?'

"Hold that look." Snap. A bright flash and almost everyone in the room was blinded.  
"Cut the crap with the camera already Ari. Were you born with it in your hand or something!" Tasuki exclaimed trying to get back his obscured vision.

"Yup." Another flash and this time he was blinded again just as his eyes became normal.

Shaking it off he started at her. "I'll get you for that one day Ari." But this time she took cover between her two taller rescuers who stood before her with their hands folded to them. Taka and Hori.

"Na ah bandit." Taka shook his finger lightly, "One day maybe. But not today."  
Arwen was laughing silently behind these two. As he shot her a look she stuck out her tongue playfully.

"Whatever be the reason for revenge. I have a present for you just the same." She gave Tasuki his shirvani in jet black and it was really very impressive. The best thing he had seen since he saw the guys wearing shirvanis.

"I told you you'd look super hot in what I pick for you Tasuki. I mean to keep my word to the end." she said after she gave out the clothes to the rest of her beloved gang, before leaving.

Getting back to her own room she found that the girls were almost ready except for their hair do. Arwen and Anya set about making the girls look as_ Indian_ and as pretty as they possibly could.

Ruby was dazzling in her Dark gray ghagra flowing out behind her. "I knew Dark gray was the tone for Tory. This suits you perfectly."

Shouka looked almost like a beautiful Indian goddess except for her missing halo, in a ghagra matching Mitsukake in lighter shade of blue right down to her bindi. Miaka dazzled in a cream outfit, fitting her well, bringing out her beautiful eyes and skin with a glow. Nuriko's was different from the others in an outfit that was not quite traditional. A lavender (as usualo) parallel pants like bottom which would flow out beautiful when she turned and a top that reached her fit midriff. Her hair added to the lovely look.

"Arwen! You aren't ready yet!" Miaka said a little worried as Arwen stood at the balcony looking out worried. She and Anya hadn't done anything for themselves as they helped the girls out. She just stood there in her long black ghagra.

"But it still does look amazing on you without any make up Ari. Nice choice. Tasuki is gonna flip dancing with you today."

"Thanks for being so nice. But you really don't have to Nuriko. Listen you guys go down and go to the fest if it gets later than 5:30. I'll be down. If it gets later than that ask Hori to wait with my car and you guys leave with Rahul."

"But Arwen-"  
"GO!" she ushered them out.  
Two minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Renée! What took you so long?"  
"The traffic from Gram's was too much."  
"Okay no time to talk. Get into this," she thrust a light gray sharara into her hands and thrust Renée into the bathroom.

"For me? Arwen I don't; know how to thank-"  
"Thank me later. We're getting late."

Just as she had gone Anya walked out adjusting her white ghagra with red embroidery.  
"You look amazing darling." Arwen smiled pleased. _ I hope only Hori stays behind to really enjoy seeing her. I know the looks from him to you dear._

"Oh this is too loose." She went back in to adjust the thing right.

When she came back out Arwen was in really funny pose. She was standing in front of Renée her hair in a messy knot. Sticking out of it was a make up brush. In her other hand was another brush as well as one held in her mouth. She stood there over Renée applying eyeliner.

Anya had to laugh out at this, "Ari."  
"There done." Arwen smiled pleased.  
"Thank you so much Arwen." Renée almost began to cry again. "I don't; know how to thank you-"

"Thank me later. Look don't you dare cry now. The beautiful make up will dissolve! Hear this. If Julian doesn't fall for you today, he's a total blind fool. I'm sure whether he does fall for you or not every other guy in the fest will want to ask you out."

"Arwen."

"No time to cry. Go. We're already late."  
"But you're not ready yet."  
"I'll be down in a Jiff. Go. Tell Hori that we'll be there in a few minutes."

**Downstairs.**

Hori was waiting in the lobby as he had been told, but then Tasuki had decided to stick around as well. While he was there he decided to look up about the payment for their stay. As he did this Tasuki pacing up and down worrying as it got later.

"You almost look like you're walking around worried like an expectant dad task."  
"Shut up will you. We're late." Just then he heard jingles.

They both looked up. Renée stepped out in a light gray Ghagra like the other girls.  
"I'm guessing I know who Juls partner is." Hori nodded amused, as he understood the trick Arwen was trying to pull, and got back to looking at the bills.

Tasuki was impressed. This only made his expectations about her go up.  
He smiled as Renée passed him. "Wow. Renée. You look absolutely great."

She smiled pleased. "Thanks Tasuki."  
"Uh Renée… where-" he stopped hesitantly but he gave her an understanding look.

"Arwen? She's on her way down."  
"Uh-" he began again but then he stopped.

She walked past him wearing an understanding smile. "You'll know when she comes here Tasuki. I won't spoil it for you."

He grinned embarrassed rubbing his neck as she smiled again and went out.  
With that episode he got back to the pacing.

* * *

"Anya! Why're you wearing it so high up." Arwen stopped mid way and pulled Anya's skirt a little bit lower.  
"No Ari! It's too short. I- it shows- you know!"

"Duh! It's supposed to!" she yanked it a little lower as Anya just finished lifting it back up higher on her waist. "Dare you do that again. I will break that hand and give it to you in the other."

* * *

The waiting was getting too much. The other girls looked absolutely colossal and amazing for the fest finale. All of them looked so much like they were really from India. If that was the case then for a beautiful girl he liked so much. A real girl from India must be absolutely gorgeous for words. That was one thing he wanted to see.

Then he heard what he had been wanting, a small jingle.  
He turned around and stopped.

At first all that he could see was a black sandal on nice neat white feet with painted nails. Then a golden anklet then a long black skirt with beautiful embroidery like on his. He knew she was his.

From this leg on appeared the person he had been waiting to see. In a long black outfit she seemed to be glowing with her fair skin. She turned around and he literally stopped breathing. Somehow as she smiled and took small steps towards him, he noticed even the minutest details he could never imagine.

She was a very beautiful girl. That he knew. He noticed that the top was low-necked and made to fit her exactly. The dupatta was draped around her and let to hang in the front as the other end was tucked in the form of pleats. Her face was very symmetric. Light frosty lipstick on her smiling lips, black lining on both her eyes made her already bold big brown eyes accentuated& brighter. Beautiful.

Black seemed to make her fairer and pinker than usual. The thin gold necklace made her slender neck look elegant. Her hair looked softer than ever with a soft sheen of brown and a little of blonde streaks he had never seen before. Letting two long locks hang to her cheeks and taking some back while leaving the rest free somehow framed her face adding to the attraction.

_This is it. I know I like her! I like her too much._  
Sweet perfume made him go into a sort of trance. He was praying that he shouldn't do something rash now to spoil things between them.  
He was literally gaping when she stopped before him.

"That bad huh?"

"I- um- you well- aw- uh. I-wah…." He was totally out of words to even mumble some nonsense. She nodded amused giving him an all-knowing smile and then went past him gently bumping into his shoulder followed by a wink.

His jaw really dropped when she gave him a mysterious smile and went out.  
Hori who had been watching this somewhat amazed himself walked over to Tasuki, who was staring after her stupefied, and smoothly shut his mouth.

Tasuki blabbered some nonsense now, gesturing for him to take a leave to go after Arwen, making Hori smile even more.

"Just go."

Grinning even more, Tasuki literally ran after the girl he wanted to talk to most now.  
Nodding amused and thanking Suzaku for the success of the plan to really bring Tasuki here he got back to the receptionist.

That was when he himself heard jingles as well.  
"Anya." He looked up.

It was her. She was in a Ghagra as well. Tall and elegant he was set into an immediate trance seeing his lady Houki in front of him looking so beautiful.

"White." He smiled. For she was in a white outfit with excellent handwork in red, with tassels and mirror work. The top was partially transparent from the mid riff reaching till just above her waist. The dupatta was again draped around her in a grand way, like Arwen.

The jewelry in gold again brought out that fresh bright look in her making her glow like all of the other girls he had seen that night. What made him really notice her was that, tonight that she wasn't wearing the glasses she usually did, and her face was clearer and clearly way more attractive with its beauty in her eyes. _Light make up. Keeping it simple huh. That's just like you. Beautiful._

"Wow." He was lost for words as he stood there in a trance

"Mr. Hori. Mr. Hori." She tried to bring him to his senses.  
"What! Oh. Right. Anya. Hi."

She smiled. "How do I look Mr. Hori?"  
He smiled. "I have no idea what to say Anya."  
"You mean I don't look good don't you." she sounded a little let down.

"No, No, No!" he said hastily. "What I meant was that…you look amazing today. I really don't know what to say to describe how beautiful, or elegant, or how angelic you look to me now. Amazing."

"Shall we leave? I believe we're already late." She blushed as pink as she could.  
He nodded and told the receptionist that he would be back later for the bills and they began to walk out.  
Glancing at him sideways she smiled. "Mr. Hori." She smiled as he glanced at her and looked ahead again. "You look amazing too. Fit to be an emperor."

He stared shocked. _Did she know?_ "Uh what do you mean Anya?"  
"Tonight. In these clothes that Arwen picked for you… you look like royalty. Very, Very Cute royalty." She smiled as she stepped out, knowing that he was blushing red as well.

Outside they were a little surprised.  
Arwen was leaning on her car lazily. Tasuki was beside her looking at her as intently as he could. More like leaning towards her.  
"You know really Ari. I don't believe it, but you look absolutely gorgeous. I swear."

"For the millionth time this evening Tasuki. Thank you. I know I asked you to tell me that I looked pretty yesterday, but this is too much. I really didn't mean to make you think I didn't think you thought I wasn't pretty."

"Of course you didn't think that, but you still thought that you wanted me to think you look pretty, and that's what I thought, so as you wanted me to think of you, I think you look pretty." He grinned.

To anyone else this would have sounded way too confusing, but Arwen smiled.  
"Thanks. I appreciate that you think I'm pretty, but… you don't."  
"What?" he really did sound disappointed.

"Don't sound so sad. I can fix it though." She took off his dupatta that hung round his neck and made a single loose loop and let it hang, making it more stylish.

"Now that looks like my cute bandit leader." She smiled as he smirked.  
The minute that Anya and Hori saw this, they had a single thought through their heads.

_Meant to be. As I thought._

Both the couples there snapped out of their thoughts and staring contest only at hearing Renée giggle.  
Arwen and Tasuki turned and the same thought that ran through Anya and Hori went thought their own now.

"Wow Hori." Arwen let out a whistle. "You look awesome."

And so he was. Tall, soft brown hair, brown eyes twinkling with happiness for some reason, in a white Shirvani that looked grand, and having the dupatta hang over one hand making the red tassels dangle was awesome. Adding to how handsome he really was…

"You do know how to look good Hori. You do have a lot of style." Arwen smiled as they got into the car.  
"Yeah. He does. He didn't spend hours in front of the mirror or having a handy mirror back then for nothing did he?" Tasuki laughed,

"Shut up will you." Hori shot back at once. He really was grateful that Tasuki said back then and not anything else about the past, in front of Anya. But then he figured, with Renée there, he wouldn't any way.

"I hope this really turns out to be as much fun as I expect."  
"Don't worry Ari. I'm sure it will."

Glancing at Tasuki she looked back ahead. _I really hope I have a lot of fun with you too. Lots._  
Reaching the grounds, Arwen got really very excited.

* * *

But boy was there a shock for her there.  
The minute she stepped into the hall for the dance, she was blinded by at least a million flashes of light. There was sound of immense clicking and all in her direction.

Dazed by this she stepped back, tripping on her skirt. Falling back she fell right into Tasuki's hold as he tried to figure out what all the mad flashes was about himself. He managed to hold her up at the same time as well.

There was another round of mad flashes from the cameras as he helped her back to her feet again. Turning really red. She stood there trying to get back her vision.

"There you go Arwen. Now we have our revenge for your camera."  
"Hey you guys." She said as she saw in a blur all of the gang that reached there before her, with a camera at hand. "Where the hell did you get all the cameras?"

"Hello my gorgeous." She felt herself pulled into a hug. Then she realized who it was.  
"Hi Rahul!" she returned his hug as she blinked furiously so that she could have a good look at how he looked that night.

"Oooh. Rahul! You look so good! I love the way you look. You look so cute and handsome. Just like Ranu!" She gave him a really tight hug this time as he grinned. He did look stunning. Something that appealed about him that night seemed to be his hair. It was so soft and shiny blonde brown like Arwen's that every time he tried to stop it overflowing over his eyes, it flowed back right there.

Tasuki was telling off whomever he could get hold off. But at turning around seeing this scene seemed to irritate him even more. He stopped the talking abruptly and walked off.

An announcement came that the dance would start soon.  
"Ooh! Come on with your partners!" The gang merely blinked at her words.

"With your darn colors for heaven's sake!" she stepped to Tasuki. "Are the words color co-ordination lost in today's world?"  
"Hey just a minute right there Ari. Who am I to dance with if you're dancing with that freak?" Julian was annoyed.  
"Just who do you think you're callin a freak four eyes? Seen a mirror lately?"

"Boys. Boys. Cut it out." she interrupted the two before they could take the fight any further. "Tory, Chiri. Hold him. Taka the glasses kindly." She said walking away leaving Julian to swear and Tasuki to laugh helplessly as the guys did Arwen's bidding.

"Hey! Leggo! I swear. When I'm free I'll murder you! Leggo! And Gimme my glasses."  
"OK Juls. You can shut up now."  
"Ari! What the hell is going on?"

"Stop swearing and I'll give you your glasses."

"K. Already. Tell me now. Just who am I gonna dance with? You know it really is a wonder that I agreed to even dance. I hope you don't expect me to sit put or dance alone. I could be doing a lot of other things you know and-"

"There you go. There he goes. Thinkin' he's all dat! Stop it will ya. I think there's a better person to dance with than me."

With that again she pulled out someone's hand from behind her.  
Julian stood amazed as he had in the morning. Renée was glittering like his goddess. There were no other words to describe what he thought of her.

"I see. Yes. I think there _is_ someone else to dance with Me." he still stared at her as in a trance as she stood there blushing as pink as she could. "Cool Nadi. Someone more beautiful." He held out his hand to her and she took it still just as shy.

The others were bent double with silent laughter, as Arwen scowled slightly.  
"How rude. Someone more beautiful!"

"Come on gorgeous. I think you're very pretty. Be mine now. Come on!" Tasuki laughed as he pulled her to the dance floor.  
She smiled pleased at this. "At least you think so."

"At least? How rude." Tasuki grinned.

"Ok, not at least… but then-" she stopped again as there was announcement that the real competition would begin at around half past ten and go on till quarter to 12.

"Oh that's good. No need to hurry. Come on you. Let's just sit for sometime." She walked off to the seats. "I'm thirsty as hell."  
"Whatever."

Though they sat there with drinks at hand, she was watching Julian and Renée intently.  
Julian had all plans to keep staring at his beautiful date for the night it seemed. And also he had all the intentions of keeping her with him.

"That's so sweet. He hasn't stopped staring at her. But then you know Tasuki, she does look gorgeous. They look awesome together don't you think?" she turned to her partner clad in black beside her. But then he had taken up the intentions of staring at her intently as well, it seemed.

"Something wrong Tasuki? Why're you staring so much? Something wrong with my hair, or clothes?" but she was in a trance herself. Total blackness on caramel tanned skin was a very good idea. His gorgeously soft gleaming fiery hair was glowing, this in turn brought out his stunningly bright amber eyes like the sun floating in fire.

"No, No. Nothing's wrong. You look fine. Perfect."  
"Then what's the problem?"  
"Tell me. If you had a boy friend. What would you want him to be like? With you that is? How would you want him to be like with you?"

"See Tasuki. I'll never have a boyfriend."  
"Let's just say."

"Dunno. Depends on the guy doesn't it. But my love will be unconditional. First I have to fall in love with him. Then alone will he be my boyfriend not just for namesake. So it depends on the guy."

"Depends huh? Ok. Say…that guy was…" he looked around. But then it did strike him. He felt that even for comparison, or imagination he didn't want anyone else with her. "K. Take me. If I were your boyfriend. And you were in love with me."

"You? Wow Tasuki. Now that would be heaven wouldn't it?" she laughed.  
"I'm serious Ari."  
"Why're you asking me all this suddenly?"

"Let's just say…I really think I like a girl. That I might just end up telling her about my feelings. If she accepts…I just want to know how to be with her. You know, the right way…"

She smiled surprised, but inside... _he's found someone._  
She got up and pulled him up too. "Walk with me." she pulled her hand through his and walked out.

"See Tasuki. There is no 'right way'. You have to be your self with her. Supposing I were the girl you supposedly loved-"

"I do love you. I told you that."  
"I know that honey. I meant in the way that you mentioned now. See. I would love you for who you were. Smart. Canny, a stud in my eyes that might be macho outside, but underneath you're hiding so much care and love. That's what attracts me to you. Having you love me would be exceptional."

"Arwen. That's going a bit over the line don't you think? I'm not a god. So don't speak like I'm one."  
"I'm not calling you a god. I'm just calling you the perfect guy for me." she stopped short realizing that what she just said might as well be true.

He stared surprised as well. "Hypothetically that is." She added quickly. "See. A girl really in love will think that her boyfriend is perfect. He's just what she wants and if it's really love, she'll love everything about him and so for a real love in her heart, he will be her perfect sensitive guy who is a god. At least, that's what it would be like for me."

"Ok."  
"So anything you do. As long as I always know that I'm the one you love. And you spend time with me, loving me, I would be happy."

"Ok. Say that was happening. And I loved you so much; I'd give you my all. And you would be like that for me… how would you want me to be with you in day-to-day life. What kind of thing would you want me to do with you, what would you want me to say? How would you want me to be?"

"Would you give me your all? Really?"  
"Look Ari, love isn't a game. Once I'm in. I'm serious about it. I'd do anything to keep you with me and keep you safe. If you're that precious to me, there's no more meaning than to give you everything I have in me, isn't it?"

She looked up at her tall friend surprised and somewhat impressed by his answer. And some how, attracted to his personality even more.

"Right. That's true too." _That girl is one lucky female if you're anything like you told me just now._  
"So. Tell me."

"Well Tasuki. I'd like it if we spent a lot of time together, I'd like to feel that love always. You know…to know that warmth always. As a boyfriend…I'd expect you to stay sincere. Telling me that you loved me once in a while will make me feel wanted. Telling me that I looked pretty once in a while too would make me feel grand because there's nothing more enjoyable to know that your love really thinks you're the prettiest for him."

"Ok. Anything else."  
"I don't expect gifts, not all the times at least. I'd want you to be held with that love that I feel from you. And… well things like that."  
"If you would expect some gift from me occasionally…"  
"A rose. A white rose. A single white rose. That would do."  
"I'll remember that. A white rose."

"Tasuki. That's what I like, the girl you're talking about May like something else. It's better you-"  
"She'll like what you do Arwen. She's a lot like you."

"Really. I want to meet her. Is she from here? Do I know her? Is she nice? Is she pretty? Are you close? Where did you meet her? When did you spend time with her? You've been with me a majority, Anyways! Are you-"

"Arwen. You're crazy you know." He laughed at the row of questions.  
"I'm not. I just want to know the girl my best friend likes so much. So Tasuki! That's why you've been behaving like this. So strangely with me! Now I understand."

He stopped short shocked. _Did she know he liked her? _" Uh. What do you mean?"  
"I remind you of her right? So when you see me with Rahul… you feel intruded about your girl. Ooh!" he sighed relieved.  
"Yeah. Something like that."

"Tell me about her. How does she look? How is she?"  
"Well… she's really nice. She's absolutely pretty. Just like you. She's genuinely nice. She likes to help people out. She's great at books. She tries to be the best of whatever she takes up. She loves all her friends."

"Wow Tasuki. She sounds really nice. What does she look like?"

"Well. She's like you in many ways. Sweet, unlike you though! But as short." He laughed out as she scowled. "Anyway. She's oriental looking as well. Beautiful eyes. Something about her I like the most…. perfect skin. Gorgeous soft hair…I could go on."

"Wow. Tasuki. Seems like you really are in love with this girl."  
"Maybe I am," he stared at her with realization. _Love…_

"So Tasuki. When can I meet her?"  
"I Dunno. I've not met her myself."  
"Tasuki! Was this a trick?"

"No. There is someone I really like. I know her and she knows me and everything. But…I feel…that to her…I'm practically just an invisible man. She thinks of me as very precious and she wants me, but…she doesn't notice me sometimes…it hurts so bad."

"Oh poor baby. Maybe she really doesn't deserve you if she treats you like that."

"No. NO. It's my fault isn't it? Maybe she doesn't think of me like that…but I'm the one thinking of her like that. Maybe she just thinks of me as a good friend?"

"Then you should tell her about your feelings soon. And find out for yourself. Tell her." He nodded.  
"When the time comes. Let's go back home first."

"What's her name?"  
"That. That I can't tell you."  
"Why not? Please. Please. Please. Please!"

"No. I'll tell you soon. Just don't ask me yet,"  
"Ok." She hugged his hand as they stood outside on the porch and stared up at the crescent moon.

_He's found someone. I won't be able to hug him anymore. I won't be able to spend time with him. He'll leave me alone now. Oh God! I just kissed a guy whose heart belongs to someone else! Oh man! How bad of me!_

"Ari, we should be dancing. Come on partner."  
"Tasuki. Why didn't you tell me about her?"

"Well, I didn't realize I felt this way till I left the city. I realized it just after I came here. More like yesterday."

_Oh man! He fell in love with her yesterday and I- Uh!_  
"Arwen, what's wrong?"  
She didn't reply. She looked up at him sadly for a minute as she turned him around and then to his surprise, she literally threw herself into his arms.

"Arwen. What's up? Why're you behaving like this?"  
"Why damn it? Why did you tell me?"

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" _have you realized whom I'm talking about? Have you picked up on the hints I poured right into your hands Ari?_

"The time has come hasn't it?" she looked straight up leaning back making her soft hair fall back, making him exercise his self control to the maximum extent.

"What time? Why're you so sad?" he moved her bangs in habit as usual with one hand as he still held her to him with the other.

"The time for us to stop being like this. I can't be myself with you anymore. I can't spend time with you. I can't hug you. I can't talk to you. I can't… be your best friend anymore!" she said sulkily.

"Stop it. I told you, don't say such depressing things. For heaven's sake! I'mmna stay with you like I have always. Who else will keep you safe? Look! Whether I'm in love with someone else or not. If the girl I love can't accept it, that's her problem. This is natural for me. She should accept me, as I am naturally right. And naturally I wouldn't give you up for anything. Get that you soppy Joe?" he grinned

"Promise?" she held out her little finger.  
"What's this?"

"It's a tradition in my family. To promise giving me your word of honor. This is the first time I'm revealing this to someone after a long time. Promise me. Shake."

Nodding amused he held her little finger in a lock with his own. "I promise."  
"This is our promise from now. Secret."

"Secret."

_Uh! How many more secrets man? I really don't know if I can take…_

* * *

yes a tad TOOOOO dramatic. But hey that's life…. R& R ppl! I know yer out there! JA mata! 


	27. I love you?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that star in FY or LOTR...and from LOTR have merely borrowed names O;;

* * *

_**CHAPTER 27:**_

**I LOVE YOU?**

Standing there still looking at the moon, they were silent for sometime.

Then she suddenly felt something. A gentle finger brushing lightly against her own. The next thing was so sweet she wanted to laugh. She felt her index finger in a loop with the finger of the person standing next to her.

_That's so sweet Tasuki! Not even Yue has done that, oh god that girl is so lucky!_

This struck a chord with her though.  
Leaning into her tall human leaning post, she enjoyed looking at the moon. That's when she dared speak.

_If you were in love with someone else, you wouldn't even dream of kissing me. Not even to protect me. Not only that. You wouldn't allow me to be alone with you in your room, let alone fall asleep in your arms and be so close with me on your bed. Not only that…would he really be cheating on the girl he wanted…-_being inexplicably close to her if he didn't think of her in another way, not just a friend_…but do I have feelings for-_

"Tasuki. It may sound a little crazy of me to ask you this… but then…I need to know. If you loved someone else. Why on earth would you be so uncomfortably close to me in your room and even kiss me TWICE even if it was to protect me?"

Before he could really answer they felt they had just been trapped in a tornado as something about three feet high circled their legs. Then they heard giggling as another small ball of energy like the first one joined the circle to chase the first.

"I GETchu! I getchu now icky!"  
"What the hell is this?" Tasuki looked down at the two jets of color reaching only as high as his knee running about them.  
Arwen laughed sweetly. "I know what this is." She suddenly stooped down and let out her hands, swooping one little bundle of fabric in her arms.

That's when he realized it was a kid. The other was holding onto his knee blinking up at him with big brown sparkly eyes, breathlessly.

The little girl in Arwen's arms giggled and laughed squeaking even more as Arwen tickled her.  
"What's your name chellam?" she smiled sweetly as the little girl squeaked gleefully.  
She was a really pretty little girl, in a small flowing outfit like Arwen's. She had such rosy skin, it was almost unnatural.

"Pinky." She smiled sweetly as she slowly stroked Arwen's cheek.  
"Pinky no talk to stranger. Mummy scold us." The other one spoke up from Tasuki's leg but holding out her own hands above her head telling Tasuki to pick her up like Arwen was holding pinky.

"Tasuki. I think she wants to be picked up." Arwen grinned.  
"Why?"  
"She's a three year old that's why. They like to be held up like this, just do it like me."

"Whatever. Don't tell me how to hold kids. I think I know that much." He bent over and picked up the little girl. The minute she was picked up she was very happy as well.

Tasuki smiled as she stared at him intently forgetting about her sister as well.  
"And what's your name?"  
"Piya."

"Hey Ari, they look like they're twins."  
"They are." Arwen smiled at Pinky as she pulled herself closer to Arwen's face.  
"Aunty. Are you fair?"

"What? Fair? No chellam, I'm not. But you are. And oh call me Ari."  
"You lie. Why you look so fairy then?"  
"Even a kid says so Arwen. Believe me now. People really think you're very gorgeous. So there are people to tell you that like you wanted today morning."

"Thanks Tasuki. I don't believe a word of it about myself. But let's go in and take them back to their parents." they started in.  
"Tuski." Piya spoke up. "You read fairytale?"  
"I have seen the books here you're talking about." But Piya blinked. "Yes I have sweetie."

"You read sleeping beauty?" she asked sweetly playing with his dangling jade earrings.  
"Yeah I guess. Why?"  
"You look like the princy in book." She smiled as she hugged him suddenly. He was surprised.

"Ari. I really think these kids are out of their minds."  
"What. Now you can't take a compliment dear prince?" she grinned. "Welcome to my world."  
"Thank you so much Piya. But then why're you hugging me? You don't even know me. Didn't you just say you shouldn't talk to strangers?"

"But you warm." She came away and looked deep into his eyes. "no stranger. I read sleeping beauty all the time at home. I see you everyday." She hugged him again. Arwen could clearly see red spots on his cheeks making his ears go red as well.

"Piya always talk like this only Ari." Pinky smiled playing with Arwen's own earrings.  
"Oh really? And what about you? What fairy tale do you like?" Arwen suddenly sat down on a nearby bench and sat pinky on her lap hugging her.

"Me. me likes…uh- Cindirella." She ranted out top speed about all the things she could think of to say without breathing.  
The two adults with the kids couldn't help but laugh at this.  
"Kids these days are very smart aren't they?" Arwen laughed.

"Yeah I guess. But aren't we supposed to be taking them back to their parents?"  
"Oh. Yeah. But then I can't help loving talking to these two." She got up and reached up to Piya.  
Despite their duty, they stood there talking as Arwen played with both the girls as she herself held pinky and Tasuki held up Piya to her.

Unnoticed by this small group, there were soft clicks of cameras around.  
Finally they decided that it was time that the twins were with their parents and they got down to what they really were here for. Dancing.

Having fun with Arwen, Tasuki noticed that all of the gang was indeed on the dance floor having a good time. But then he saw Hori and Anya.  
This brought back the thoughts again that made him a little serious.

Because his back was facing Tasuki, Hori didn't see the look, but Anya didn't miss this. This made her freeze at once. She wheeled around on the spot and literally ran from the place. Everyone around stopped dancing to see this as well.

Hori froze as well. But of course. He was dead shocked seeing her behave like this suddenly. They had been having fun till now. What suddenly happened? _Did I do something? What the hell._

Giving the others an embarrassed grin he took off after her.

Arwen and Tasuki were just as shocked, but then as Arwen started off after her Tasuki pulled her back.  
"Tasuki I need to-

"Let them be for sometime. Please."  
"But Tasuki-"

"Trust me. Come. Dance with me princess." She still looked worried, "she'll be fine. He's gone after her. He'll look after her. Don't worry too much. Trust Hori ok?" she finally agreed.

She realized it. She was doing it again though she promised her self she would stick to what she decided.

This brought tears to her eyes as she stopped running. For a brief minute she was glad that not one other soul was around to see her crying so. Everyone was at the fest dance.

Walking forward she reminded herself of the crime rate around the area, but then her mind shot back to her problem. The look on Tasuki's face….it immediately brought more tears to her eyes. But then she felt a little angry herself.

_He's been having my Ari to himself all the time. What about that? He wants Hori too? Why can't I be like that with Hori when he's having Arwen all to himself? I need her too! But…that's not like me. He's right. Arwen deserves Hori too._

She froze hearing voices.

"Hey Babe! Wattcha doin all alone here at this time of the night?"  
"Makes it easier fer us don't it tug? What a beauty too? Woo hoo."  
"Rocky is gonna be pleased as hell for sure."

She gulped as her blood ran cold and a cold chill ran down her spine. She slowly turned around to realize that she really wasn't dreaming up this horror. This was real. There were three devilish looking thugs walking to her wearing sleazy smirks.

With that she spun around on her heals and picking up her skirt, she ran as fast as her feet would take her.

To add to her nightmare, there was a sound of a large rip of cloth and then she went crashing down.

More tears spilled from her eyes as she saw feet all around her. She was helpless being shaken up from the fall. Her pleading brought more jeering from the thugs and more tears to her eyes.

Then she suddenly felt free. Opening her eyes she found that she was indeed free. The thugs were no longer near her.  
In a blur, she pulled herself up and took shelter behind the Cyprus tree that they had dragged her to.  
Trying her best to look through her blurry vision she saw Hori.

He was fighting and it was amazing. The thugs were being beat up like they were in a whirlpool. They didn't know what hit them. Even in this she noticed that there was regal power. A style and a commanding presence. Somehow this appealed to her. She never thought that her Hori would be like this. She knew he was down right fit to be royalty. He was proud, smart and very clever. She knew he was strong and capable of a lot despite his sophisticated and delicate looks. He was strong as ever and this was amazing even seen through eyes clouded with tears.

In a minute, the three of the thugs were on the ground wounded and bleeding. He had used a decoration stick as a staff it seemed.  
"Don't you dare hurt my friends even in your dreams." He growled, still in the acme of his fury as he dropped the stick.  
He looked up to find Anya but all he could see was a patch of white behind the tree.

"Anya? Anya are you ok??" he dropped to his knees in front of her as she looked up with tear-filled eyes.  
It took him by surprise when she reached up and hugged him so tight. But then that's what she needed at that minute. She was totally shaken up by the incident; he knew it by the way she was trembling.

"It's okay. It's okay. You're safe now. I have you." taking pleasure in this he held her as tenderly as he could to give her the most comfort he could.  
More tears poured as she thought back. A realization took her making her regret it immediately. Not again. Not after so much not ever again.

Calming down and reminding herself of the promise she had made to herself, she came away.  
He smiled down at her. _Now's the time. I have to tell her._  
But even before he could speak she spoke up. There was a sudden coldness in her beautiful eyes again.

"Thank you very much Hori. Thank you for saving my life. I think I'll go now." With that she got up to her feet leaving him kneeling there totally surprised. But then he snapped out of it and got up hastily though he was utterly confused.

"UH. Anya just where are you going?"  
"Back to the hotel." She said even with out turning back but then at the first step that she took she swayed dangerously.  
"Anya." He stepped behind her to catch her at once.

"Maybe I should take you there."  
"No I'm fine."  
"Anya shut up. You're too weak for that from the fall. I'm taking you there if that's where you want to go. You will not utter a word of protest."

To shock her she was lifted off her feet.  
Somewhere deep in her heart she knew she was enjoying being carried in the arms of one of the smartest and coolest guys in college. Someone really close to her in her heart up until now.

He was warm and she could feel his strength as he held her close to him.  
"Stop!" she said suddenly.

"What now?"

"The competition! Ari! I can't go back now!"  
"But Anya. You're in no position to dance!"  
"I can't leave. We can't leave. Even if one in the group leaves we'll be disqualified!"  
"I'm sure Ari will understand. She knows your health is more important than a dance competition."

"This was her dream. She wanted our group to win so badly. I can't let her down like this. No! Please Mr. Hori. Take me back. I'll be fine after a rest. Please." She looked into his golden globes pleadingly.

_How can I refuse you Anya? You want to keep your word so that you don't disappoint your best friend. Suzaku! Save this girl!_  
He agreed and made way to the dance hall instead.

* * *

Arwen who had been dancing with Tasuki now got totally worried that both her friends didn't return after such along time.  
She stopped dancing and started for the door. 

"Ari I told you-"  
"I'm not going Tasuki, I'm worried. At least let me wait outside please."  
He couldn't say no. As she walked there he went with her and stood watching out for Hori right next to her.

Even without her occasional glances at Tasuki, she knew he was staring at her for long intervals as well, but she was too worried about Anya to think further about that.  
At a distance she finally saw a silhouette of a tall guy carrying someone in his arms. She recognized him at once and dashed forward at once, worried to the maximum possible extent.

…Arwen ran forward at once.  
Seeing her run towards them, Hori put Anya back on the ground and stood supporting her on her feet.  
"Ani! What the hell happened? Hori! Ani! Why do you look so messed up? Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine now Ari. Thanks to Mr. Hori." She smiled weakly.

"Hori! Hori! Thank you so much! I don't know what I would have done if anything had happened to her! Thank you."  
"Ari. She's my friend as well. No need to thank me." he replied as he nodded to Tasuki who had joined them.  
"Thanks again. Come on honey. We'll go inside and rest. Then you can tell me what happened."

"She _does_ look messed up Hori. What happened?" Tasuki asked as they walked to the hall behind the girls.  
"Juls told us what this place was also famous for things other than great fests."  
"No way! Thugs! Here?"

"Yeah. Man! I can't believe it! For a minute there I was so scared that-" he told Tasuki everything that happened out there as they waited outside one of the changing rooms.

* * *

"Why the hell did you take off like that Ani?"  
"Well. Sorry Arwen. I'm really sorry. But that is the one thing I can't tell you."  
Seeing how shaken up she really was already, Arwen decided it best not to really trouble her any more.  
"Why didn't you let Hori take you to the hotel? You could have gone there."  
"I didn't want to disappoint you. I knew the team would be disqualified if even one person left."  
"That's really very stupid of you Anya, your health matters to me more than a stupid dance contest."  
"That's what Mr. Hori told me."  
"Then he knows like me what's right."  
"Ari. I don't want to do that to you."  
"Anyway! With a slit like that we will lose points." 

"Ari. I'm so sorry." She was almost in tears.  
"Silly girl. Don't cry for this. You remember whom you're friends with? I can fix this up in a jiff. If my mother taught me one thing. It's how to take care of things like this and real quick. I'll be right back."

She walked out tucking her skirt up on one side into the waistline to stop it from flowing and then pulling her hair into a knot.  
This made the jaws of the two guy's standing just outside this room, drop.  
"Ari! What're ya doing?" Tasuki looked at her funnily.  
"Shun'u! Be a doll. Get me my purse please." Still looking at her funnily, he left to get it.

"How is she?" Hori asked totally worried.

"She's fine Hori. She's just seems a little shook up. Nothing more. This girl! You shouldn't have brought her here even if she told you that. You wanted to take her to the hotel and that was right. Her health is more important."

"Well. She asked me to bring her here and… I- couldn't say no." he shrugged just as Tasuki returned with her purse.  
"How's her dress?" Tasuki stared at Hori stunned as he asked this question.

"It's torn from the knee down, but I'm sure it'll be fine."  
"What're you gonna do Ari?"  
Wearing a wide grin, she walked in shaking her bag lightly. "Nothing I can't handle."

The other two could only shoot each other confused and surprised looks.  
"Now let's see."  
Anya looked up to see Arwen dressed funnily, rummaging through her bag as she walked in.  
"What're you looking for Ari?"

"Aha!" she smiled pleased as she pulled out a beautiful white ivory broach covered completely with white gems. "This."

* * *

"That. And this… and we're done."  
"Make up Ari? I don't think it suits me that much."  
"Shut up. You look gorgeous now! More make up than before does suit you. I must say. You are one heck of a babe." 

"Arwen!" Anya couldn't help but blush.  
"Well time to go." She pulled down her own skirt and undid her hair.  
"We'll see just how good my fixing job is with what those two outside say…"

It was apparent that it was good.  
The two outside just stared with out blinking when Anya stepped out.

They noticed that Arwen had something really cool in mind. She had pinned the skirt to one side covering the slit so that it looked like a long sash designed to be on the side starting to flow like a fall from the glittering gemstone broach.

Make up seemed to make Anya's face brighter, pinker and more attractive without doubt.  
"Wow."  
"Amazing."  
These were the only two words that the two guys said. Anya smiled pleasantly at the two of them and walked to the dance floor with both the guys still staring after her.

"Hori." He froze still gaping after her.  
"Go will you. She needs to be with her partner now." Arwen smiled.  
Grinning, he left with a nod to the two.  
"Wow Ari. I must say. That was one hell of a fix. How in the world did ya come up with that?"

"If you have the right things… there's no need to worry." She said as she looked for something in the bag.

"What, do ya have the whole world in the bag or something?"

FLASH! He was totally blinded.  
"You could say so." She knew what he was about to do next. Grinning she took off at a run.

"Wait a second there. I have a score to settle with you!" he took to chasing her.  
To the gang it was like they were playing tag, using them as blocks in between. To her it was fun, to him it was revenge.

Sweet revenge… he wondered why it was called so. Hee hee…! He'd know soon wouldn't he? This sweet revenge of his took them to the back porch.

Grabbing her from the back by the waist, he lifted her off her feet and put her down on the bench only to take his precious revenge. He tickled her. Knowing that this was one of her weaknesses.  
"Tasuki! Tasuki! No! Please! Stop it!" she struggled to push him off laughing her head off at the same time.

Taken to the point of exhaustion she finally laughed her final plea for forgiveness!  
"Please! Tasuki! I beg you! I'mmna die if you don't stop! I swear on you!"

Feeling totally exhausted himself, but having thoroughly enjoyed his revenge, he dropped to the floor beside her as they laughed their heads insane.

Calming down, she sat up wiping her tears from laughter as he got up and sat up beside her.  
"Next time you flash that thing in my eyes, the same will come. Only worse. Next time I won't be this nice." He laughed as he leant back onto the bench.

"Okay. Lesson learnt." She laughed sweetly as settled into the cozy coupe of his arm around her shoulder.  
But then…as the minutes passed they found themselves staring into each other's eyes.  
He knew this was the right time to say it. If at all she wanted him to admit it.

"You know Ari-Chan…" the distance between them _was_ getting smaller.  
"Yes?"  
"You know… that thing at the boat race yesterday?" she nodded as his hand gently brought her face slowly and steadily closer to his by her chin.

"I liked it. I liked it a lot." There was look of surprise in her eyes for an instant as his other hand snaked around her to bring her closer to him, a second before their lips made contact.

Heaven.

This was the sweetness about the revenge he felt. He was in that place again. That heaven he felt he was in the last day when he realized he was actually making out with the girl that meant so much to him, it was hard to describe how he felt. Feeling the tenderness of her lips…Uh!

Here he was again. He was doing it again, he had her. She was his. _I wish I knew what she was thinking!_

It had been merely more than a minute when Taka walked out. "Hey you guys-" he stopped shocked for a second, but then grinned and turned to go back in.

This made them break their mind-blowing kiss in an instant. For a second they just sat as it was, with their eyes closed, savoring the feel of each other's lips on theirs and the kiss that was and then realizing the _situation_ that was they hastily sat apart, not daring to look at each other. That was when Nuriko walked in, I mean out.

"Hey Tasuki! Arwen. Come on! We're starving. Dinners' up!"  
Arwen nodded as she got up brushing her skirt.  
She stopped before walking in through the door though, as he looked up at her anxiously.  
She gave him a simple smile before walking in.

He slumped back into the bench. "OH MAN! What the hell did I just do! How the hell am I gonna face her! But… she-"

"Tasuki." Nuriko looked back out. "Come on!"  
"Oh Yeah."

Going in and to their table, he made sure he was seated farthest away from her as possible. Also making sure that, he never made eye contact with her even once. All of a sudden even twelve people at the table seemed too less of a crowd. There weren't too many place that would take you farthest away from a person as possible.

But it seemed that even if he wanted to be by her side, he wouldn't be allowed it.  
Rahul was sitting really very close to her on one side while Julian sat Just as close on the other side.  
He was glad though, that she maintained his thoughts herself, and that Taka didn't open his mouth about what he saw, or that Nuriko didn't get too suspicious seeing the two of them so pink in the clear light.

Taka made it a point to sit by his side this time though. He knew he was in for it.  
"Tasuki!" he leant in. "what the hell was that all about?"  
"I have no idea what you're talking about!" he said flatly, concentrating on the delicious food laid out for him.

"No idea is it! There's no way I was dreaming! I saw it! Why the hell did you do it man? Why did you kiss her?" He hissed at Tasuki.

Hori, who was listening to this very curiously, blurted out by mistake. "Kissed who?"  
The chatter at the table died away at once. Arwen looked at him shocked. But he gulped and concentrated more on his food as Hori spoke up. "Sorry guys. We were discussing a movie we'd seen last night. Carry on."

Giving him a suspicious glance Arwen got back to talking to Rahul.  
Hori leant in more."Who was it?"  
Tasuki glanced at Arwen hastily and stared even more at his plate.

"NO way Tasuki! I don't believe it!"  
"Believe it Hori! I saw it! Sir was holding her so close to him! On the porch!"

"Tasuki. Tell me that's not true. Arwen?"  
"It's true and I double that!" Taka said flatly,

"Could you guys give it a rest already? I don't wanna talk about it. So I kissed a girl."  
"Tasuki! It wasn't any girl!"

"What the hell is so special about her alone Hori?"  
"Tasuki! _That's_ Arwen."  
"Can we stop talking about this? PULEEZE!"

Nothing more was said about this at the table.  
Though when they went back to the floor, Anya and Arwen sat talking to each other as Hori took Tasuki aside.  
"Tasuki. Talk to me," he just stayed silent watching Arwen,

"Why did you do it?"  
"I really don't like being interrogated like I committed a crime you know! So I kissed her! Big deal!"  
"Tasuki. It is a big deal. That's Arwen. You know what she's like! You should better than all of us!"

He sighed with resignation.  
"I Dunno what happened to me man. One minute she flashes that stupid camera at me. Then I'm chasing her through the hall as you saw. The next minute I'm tickling her on the bench. A minute after that she's resting her soft head on my shoulder and we're staring into each other's eyes! And boom. Before I knew what was happening. It just-"

"So soft…heaven…" he muttered to himself looking away.  
"Must have been the mood and the ambience." Hori said consolingly.  
"But then Hori… I don't understand…why- she—she kissed me back Hori. Even if it was just me. She did." He looked up at her confused.

"Look! Now I'm sure it's was just the mood."  
"Hey! Not necessarily. She could have been attracted to me too you know!"  
"So you _are _in love with her."  
"Uh! NO! Not really! Not love! Uh- maybe at some stage but- I feel possessive about her, that's all and nothing more. But she could like me too right? There is a possibility right?"

"Maybe. But Tasuki. She really doesn't allow a guy to get close to her if she doesn't trust him. I had a lot of difficulty getting even as far as this. And it's apparent she trusts you a lot. Don't ruin that trust. Go apologize."

Tasuki nodded but he still looked hesitant. Looking to Arwen's side Hori knew why.  
He got up and walked to her.  
"Anya. Sorry to disturb you. But, do you want to dance?"

Without waiting for an answer he pulled her to her feet and walked her away.  
Steadying himself, Tasuki walked to Arwen and held out his hand in front of her. She looked up surprised.  
"We're dancing." He said with a certain finality that made her smile and take his hand.  
"Ari…I'm sorry about what happened back there."

'I'm shocked Tasuki. After what you told me about her…"  
"Hey, you added to it too. Admit it."  
"What if I did?"

"SO you agree. You liked it?" he was surprised.  
"What if I did?" she smiled with slightly amused.

"Maybe then-" he smirked with a sparkle of mischief in his eyes.

She looked a little shocked, but this didn't stop her from grinning either.

_Gottcha now Arwen. You're mine now. You can't think of any one else now! If that doesn't work! I'll die a bachelor._ He smiled to himself.

_Well now. That's what he's thinking is it?_

* * *

_sorry for the really really long delayed...got tooooo caught up to do anything _TT. but anyway..R&R ppl o_  
_


End file.
